Watch You Crawl
by InvisibleRainX
Summary: Michael whumpage. Mike/Fi Fluff. Michael needs their help, but can't get it. Something is keeping Sam and Fi from helping him and he's left alone on a dangerous job... A Job, he needs them with him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Fault

The morning sun's rays beamed over Miami. Peeking through what little clouds covered the sky. Cars rushing through the busy streets during peak hour, couples and singles walking their dogs in the park. The morning was beautiful and young… a usual day within Miami. The residents adore the weather and enjoyed the people.

Michael sat outside on a larger table at their usual meeting place; Mojito's and other beverages almost covered the entire table, empty and half full glasses. He wasn't alone; sharing the table with three other anonymous men. One to his left was larger than him, not in height but weight. He wore a tattoo on his neck it was a small Chinese dragon trailing down the right side of his neck. His face always with an aggressive frown. He had no hair, all shaved down to the skin. Wearing a tight black shirt and black jeans. He looked like a leader of a bike gang. The other two to his right were much smaller and slim. They were both clean cuts and neatly dressed, their faces painted with smiles. Michael wore a white tank top, underneath an un-buttoned black shirt, the sleeves were rolled up. Denim jeans and black boots. He crossed his arms and listened to the men as they bickered about a plan they were discussing and trying to sort out. Michael leaned in and sighed deeply, waiting for them all to turn to him and let him speak. He gave them a soft smirk before leaning back again…

"That's not a bad idea…"

The men watched Michael carefully before being thrown off completely, by two hands slammed on the table, shattering the bottles, causing some to fall and clash to the grownd beneath. They stared and glared for a moment, eyebrows raised…

"Michael!"  
>Fi yelled and glared at Michael, her eyes soon focused on the other men occupying the same table.. Michael stared at her for a moment before reacting fast…<p>

"Michael?"

He softly replied, with a smile, shaking his head… looking at the others who then stared at him warily, studying him.. Closely. They turned to see Fi who reacted faster than she even thought she could…

"My son…. Have you seen my son, Michael? He's about this tall –

She put her hand down to her waist, measuring how tall her "son" was, she then put on a panic mask, trying desperately to convince them… it was her son she was looking for, she soon started to wheeze and breathe heavier, as if she had been running around hysterical looking for him..

"He-He was wearing a white football jersey… short black hair and blue eyes…"

She frantically started to look around at everyone and everything around the area… Her heart shook violently; what had she done…

"Michael, Michael!"

Frustrated, she placed her hands on her hips.. she let the tears stream down her face, she had to convince them.. quickly and for definite. She turned to the others at the table and asked again. They shook their heads. The skinhead smirked as she mentioned her missing son. Michael looked around and gave her a soft look; He took another glimpse around before locking eyes with Fi.

"No, sorry.. Haven't seen him, sweetheart"

She grunted as Michael replied before rushing off, screaming his name and asking bystanders and customers as they sat at their tables, eating breakfast and enjoying their pleasant morning. She tried her best to avoid coming into contact with any of the staff and regulars of the place as they'd know who she was and risk having the cover blown. Taking small glimpse back at Michael and the men, she could see they were now cautious of Michael's character…

The other two men laughed at the sudden and dramatic interruption. They crossed their arms across their chest and leaned back into their seats, giggling to themselves…

The skinhead chuckled with them and gave a small look to Michael, a look of hesitation before leaning forwards, his eyebrows raised. He wore a bright smile. The smile almost defiant yet.. Treacherous. The man was up to something already.

"I wonder if we can find the kid before she does…"

The skinhead smirked at his little comment, his mind already circulating and wanting to do harm.

Michael cleared his throat and leaned in as well, connecting his hands together. He tried his best to stay in character… this wasn't turning out well. He could see the doubt of the men, they watched him judiciously.. But still spilled their ideas and thoughts. He wasn't sure on how they now felt about him listening in, but he knew enough to stay in the game. He could feel the irritation rise inside as he thought about Fi, she was sloppy… Why did she rush in, and not look at who he was with first? What was so important to have dashed in and scream at him.. Her mind wasn't established at all.

"You're… talking about another snatching?"

Michael quickly replied, taking a glimpse of the skinhead before he moved backwards and rested against his chair for a moment, his hands still rested on the table. He was in deep thought, watching his two men before turning to Michael. He was still a little unsettled by Fi's performance.

"Yeah, Kaine….. We're thinking of it, you in?"

Michael nodded, he knew what he was dealing with; but didn't like it one bit. He knew these men weren't just kidnappers… they were much worst, and he was there to take them down. But first he had to give Fi the heads up… She almost blew his cover and caused a chaos. It won't happen again… But he thought Sam would have given her the rundown, maybe she hadn't been in contact with him since she decided to have a blow at Michael first.. Either way, she needed to be confronted about it all… but it was something he didn't want her knowing about, the job was a touchy subject, for anyone.

**Author's Note:**

_New fic guys, had to do it… brain wouldn't let the story out! Let me know if this is worth continuing and whether or not I should go forth, instead of continuing with "Carry Me".. I will update on that, don't worry! Not leaving that one to get dusty. I just thought a new fic would be good to keep my writing going etc. Thank you all! Love each and every one of you! You're all amazing and you all keep me on my feet with your feedback and support!_


	2. Chapter 2  Apology or explanation

Chapter 2 - Apology or explanation, Fiona?

"What the hell just happened?"

Michael instantly started as Fi entered the Loft. Sam stayed quiet, standing in front of the refrigerator, twiddling his thumbs. He tried to keep his focus on Michael, ignoring Fi as she started to boil up and hiss at Michael.

"What? you're asking me? you had a job and you never thought about telling me?"

She spat back at him, throwing her arms about, frustrated. They were both clearly blind and lost to what was actually happening. Clearly, too infuriated to even listen to one another, properly. Sam watched them both shout and scream at each other, the confusion was written all over their faces. However; he knew where Michael was coming from, he knew just what Michael was thinking.. although; he was uncertain of Fi's point of view. He too was shocked at the sudden outburst as Michael explained it to him. Keeping quiet for a moment, Sam let them blow off their steam in hopes a hint of silence would be just around the corner for him to step in...

"you didn't think to check who I was with before screaming at me? what was so important for you to just go rushing in and screaming in my face?"

Michael yelled back at her, intentionally ignoring her inquiries about the particular job, he steered clear of it as much as he could, for now. Fi stepped forwards and started pointing at him.

"Oh, Michael. I can do more than that..."

Fi replied, she launched herself at Michael before Sam quickly jumped in-between and kept them from bruising one another.. or more so, Fiona bruising Michael...

"Whoa, Whoa. Ok guys, stop..."

Sam raised his voice. shaking his head and exhaling deeply. He let the silence hit the loft for a moment. His arms stretched out keeping Michael and Fi as far as possible from each other. Sam turned to Michael and cocked an eyebrow... turning to Fi, he did the same..

"Fi, Mike is right... what was so important? you almost blew his cover...it could have turned ugly"

His face straight and emotionless. He kept his gaze upon Fi, who dropped her shoulders. Her eyes never leaving Michael's stare. Realising slowly, that she was in the wrong; that clearly more was to it. She stepped back and moved from Sam's touch. Still; frustrated. She gathered herself together and turned to look at Michael..

"Oh please Sam, they probably don't know what Ugly means in those terms..."

Her hands on her hips, Fi shrugged her shoulders and kept herself calm. Shaking her head, the situation started banging inside her head, she was now dead serious and determined to know exactly what was going on...

"Why wasn't i told about this, Michael?"  
>Hearing the sense of calm and complete low drop in her voice caught Michael by surprise. It was like she was deeply hurt by the very fact that she was kept in the dark about the gig, why was it so important to her? Was she feeling guilt that she almost blew his cover right then and there? Or was it something else? Did she know who these men where? was she hiding vital information?<p>

"Fi, it's a touchy subject.. it's best you're kept in the dark about it.. for your sake"

Michael softly and carefully chose his words, even if he knew just how she'd react. There really wasn't a simple way to let Fi down carefully, no matter how you do it, she'd be angry. No matter what...

"My sake, Michael? Don't pull that crap on me"

Furious with his choice of words, she began to feel the sudden adrenaline and anger coarse through her veins, absolutely infuriated by what she had just been told...

"Fi!... if you get involved, it could ruin everything... you could get hurt, these men are dangerous.. not that you care, but i do"

His words sweet and innocent, caring and tender. Fi couldn't help but drop her shoulders again and feel the sudden drop of anger. As much as she hated it, she always seemed to sink when Michael used such a tone and certain words. It eased and it soothed her... made her weak...Usually, a smart come back was in order. However; this time, there was none at this time. She was suddenly lost for words and reactions. Silent.

"You can at least just give me the situation you've got yourself in, without any details"

Fi shrugged her shoulders, trying to brush off that sudden rush of passion that filled her entire body. She stepped back and fell backwards. Landing on Michael's bed, laying in the middle of it. She sighed deeply and awaited his reply. Doing her best, trying not to give a damn. apart of her didn't care what mess Michael had himself in, she hoped he'd get bruised for yelling at her... another was deeply concerned and wanted in, so she could at least make sure she did any of the damage, if any.

"An old friend of Sam's came to me, they needed help. I said I'd help?"

Michael smirked, he was playing with her. He knew exactly how Fiona was. Just what she'd be thinking, what she wanted to do. As he replied, Fi shot her head up and stared at Michael, glaring at him before seeing that sly grin on his face. It was adorable, but such a pain in the ass.

"Please, tell me more!"

She smiled and dropped her head back onto the comfortable bedding. Michael heard the cute playful sound within her voice. Hesitating, he really wasn't sure what else he should tell her, scared of how she'd react. that's right; he was rather scared. this sort of circumstance was something Fiona would literally rip off his limbs about...

"Fi... I can't. I will tell you this, I'm going to bring them down...you'll be happy to -

Michael stopped as his cell was ringing. Receiving it from his back pant pocket, he answered it with a much deeper voice; He moved and turned his back to Fi as she shot her head up. Watching him closely...

"Yeah, Ok. I'll see you there"

Michael hung up, placing his cell back into his pocket. He spun around and turned to see Fi tilt her head to the left, her eyes puppy like. It was adorable..

"Where are you off too? Can i come?"

She smiled acting like a little kid watching their mother or father head off to work; wishing they were never to be separated, she knew she wasn't allowed to go with him; but she had to play. Michael replied with a sweet smile before shaking his head and quickly heading out, before he stepped out the loft's door, He turned to Sam and gave him a serious look. Sam nodded and gave him a nod. As he left, Fi jumped off Michael's bed and skipped over to the counter, staring at Sam...

"So, Fi. why did you yell at Mike and almost blow his cover... was he really that bad in bed last night?"

Sam smirked as he took a large sip of his beer, his eyes watched her ever so deep gaze upon him. Seeing the sudden change in her expression. He smiled as he placed the bottle down on the counter, awaiting for her to just turn away and leave...

"You know what?... I can't remember..."

Fi smirked back at him and shrugged her shoulders, doing just what he expected. Whipping her long hair off from her shoulder's. Fi turned her back to him and left the Loft without another word..

_**Authors Note:**_

_I have been dreaming of this fic, i don't exactly know why. However; it's good, it's something different and fun to do whilst i await for everything to go back to normal, i'm waiting on the internet to be connected in our new place so.. as you can imagine, it's horrible to deal with. I can get online, only by my phone and it's slow. I don't even know if this will upload yet lol. if so, yay!. hope you all enjoy and want more. thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3  You Open Up My Eyes

Chapter 3 - You Open Up My Eyes

"Mike... Fi just left, I'm not sure where, keep an eye out"

Sam left the message on Michael's message bank as soon as Fi left the Loft. A moment later, he then realised, he should be tailing her and making sure she wasn't following Michael. Shaking his head, Sam sighed deeply and dashed out of the Loft. Ringing Fi, just to make sure...He knew just how devious Fi could be, like a child. Having been told not to go into the rubbish bin, yet when you're not looking; guess where they are? Just like a child...

Ringing Fi, Sam was greeted by yet another message bank. She and Michael were not picking up their cells, either intentionally or unintentionally. either way, it was merely annoying. Frustrated, Sam turned around and headed back into the Loft to grab another cold beer...

...

"Fi"

Michael said as she answered her cell, she couldn't help but smile as he called. Sitting at the Carlito. She sipped on a cold beverage. Her eyes scanning and narrowing on anyone who looked remotely like Michael. She wasn't sure just where Michael would be, if he was even there. But she had to start somewhere.. She had already scouted the roads and parking spaces for his charger. Unseen, but she wasn't convinced.

"Yes, Michael? Miss me?"

She replied, smirking and blushing at the same time. She was still in that playful mood. However; it was to try and forget about the whole situation from this morning. It still irritated her, just like almost everything Michael does. She's a little too use to it now...

"Don't try and follow me Fi..."

He ignored her playful ways, completely getting to the point. His voice so steady and strict. It only made Fi roll her eyes and drop her shoulders. Taking a sip of her drink, she sighed deeply and continued to play...

"Why would I be doing that, Michael? I'm checking out these hot men at the Carlito"

As she spoke louder, attracting attention from a nearby surfer who was also checking her out. From the bar, he smiled at her as she winked and smiled in return. As He continued to flirt with her from a distance, Fi quickly blew him off with a quick turn of her head, facing the road now. She ignored the man quickly...

"Right, Have fun Fi, I'll see you later."

Michael replied. Still no hint of jealousy or any sort of sadness. Fi shook her head in irritation..

"Bye Michael"

She then hung up, tossing the phone onto the table top. scoffing and sighing deeply...Her eyes caught the glimpse of one of the men from the morning's incident...

...

"I've got something for you, Kaine!"

The skinhead tattoo muscle man; who is known as Jason. smiled brightly as he wrapped an arm around Michael's shoulders, pulling him in close. Michael masked a smile and chuckled. Michael couldn't stand these men, the way they acted and pretended to be innocent working men. Ignoring their sadistic and repulsing way of life that only few really knew of. Few were unable to tell their tale as they'd dispose of them immediately at the hint of any suspicion. As Jason guided Michael into the house, His two friends smiling back at him as they watched him take Michael into the hall way, heading down into the basement. Michael could tell something was sickening about what was going on, did they have someone already? He could only wonder the agony he was about to witness. However; Michael had to see and do everything they needed at this time, although they knew what was to be done to remove these men from the public... there was a lot to deal with and set right for everything to fall into place. As Jason lead Michael down the large flight of stairs into the basement. Followed by the other two. Michael took a quick glimpse around before reaching the floor. The basement was poorly lit. It was almost impossible to see, only small ample amounts of light shined through the small cracks from the plastered wood on the only two small windows across from the stairs. It was dusty and filthy down there. Blood stains and scratches on the walls. Crayons, ripped paper and children's books scattered across the floor. The sight made Michael swallow the large lump of dread from his throat, not for himself.. but for those who had been down here... It would make the deadliest of men feel the sudden urge to puke, throw up the fear and disgust they felt as soon as they laid their eyes upon the place. Not only the sight, but the mere stench of the place.

The strong smell of urine and bodily odours. How could anyone suffer and spend a millisecond down here was beyond Michael, He kept a straight face, after all; he was just as sick of these men right now, at least they were lead to believe so. Michael's eyes darted from each and every single subject and object that scattered and sat across the pavement. The walls, plastered with writing.. words and scribbles. Words misspelt, it made Michael's stomach turn...clenching his jaw, Michael took it all in... Seeing the drawn figures on the walls and floors. Sad faces, letters to their parents.. their thoughts. Turning away, Michael closed his eyes for a second. Thinking just why he was there, to stop them. If he wasn't already determined to do so, he was even more so now...Michael was then pushed in the back by Jason...catching and throwing Michael from his trail of thoughts...Michael turned to Jason, turning with a smile on his face. Jason smiled back and stepped beside him, making his way towards a wooden door, he went ahead and shut the door behind him. Keeping Michael and the other two out there alone... Even with the opportunity granted to him, Michael was fully aware that this was not the right time. Even with the desire and complete urge to destroy each and every one of these three men this instant growing and rising inside him, Michael was far too smart to do such a drastic and silly judgment. Michael moved around the place, detailing and studying it. Moving over towards the bordered windows. He couldn't get a single glimpse through the small cracks of the boards.

As Jason came out, he pulled out a person tied to an office chair, covered with a black bedding sheet. Wheeling them out roughly. Michael watched, unsettled and unease. However; he masked it perfectly in front of the predators. That was simple...Michael had dealt with such situations before, some just as extreme and some just as intense and vulgar...However; some... didn't become so personal...

Spinning the person around in the chair. It was clear now, that it was in fact not a minor. Not only did that realisation lift a large and heavy amount of weight off Michael's shoulders, it made him feel less tense. As Jason smirked and watched Michael's face, watching and searching for any signs of fright and concern as he removed the black sheet from the person's body, revealing the subject beneath... Michael froze and slowly blinked. Swallowing the insanely large lump in his throat, he looked at Jason, he knew the man was searching for a reaction; something Michael was not going to give him...

One of the men switched the only light switch seen in the basement, flickering the light that sat right above the victim. exposing and shining down on them. Almost blinding Michael in the process.

As his eyes pinned to theirs, Jason removed the material from their mouth, so they were able to breathe properly and speak... gasp, squirm. Michael reacted...

"So is this my surprise?"

Michael raised an eyebrow, unimpressed with their so called surprised. he kept his face emotionless. Thinking of the many ways he could get himself and the person captured before him out of any harm and danger.

"So, tell me... Kaine, if that's your real name"

Jason struck a glare at Michael before pulling out a combat knife from the back of his pants, attached to his belt. He played with it for a second, watching Michael. Still; not a single change...

"What do you think it is?"

Michael raised an eyebrow, getting irritated by the sudden dark change in Jason's attitude. Jason narrowed his eyes on Michael for a moment before kneeling down and tracing the sharp edge of the blade on his thumb, playing. He looked down for a second and looked up to the captive..

"Well, if I remember right. She called you "Michael" so which of you is lying to me?"

As he replied to Michael's question, he traced the blades end on Fi's leg, wearing short jean shorts. He traced the blade up her outer thigh and slightly dug the blade up, piercing her skin. Fi winced slightly, She knew what Michael needed her to do... She knew that Michael was completely devastated and filled with nothing but remorse, just like she was feeling...

"I was looking for my son, Michael..."

Fi started, her voice shaking. She had been breathing heavily and crying ever since the sheet had been removed, since she had been exposed.. since her eyes laid on Michael before her, since she could see where she was. The hell she had been thrown into.. it wasn't long until she realised just who Michael was taking down, just why he placed a shield over her... kept her in the dark, kept her away...

"Where is my son? Why am I here?"

Fi started to raise her voice, sobbing and pleading for answers. Afraid and completely distraught. She shook her head, squirmed and wriggled. Trying to grasp free of her bindings... even though; it was quite easy for her to escape... She stayed put and kept the act going for her and Michael's sake...

Jason shrugged his shoulders, not buying it. He then jumped up and struck the blade in front of Fi's throat. snapping his head to face Michael, wearing nothing but a sickening and serious face...

"So, if you don't know her.. she doesn't know you.. and is in fact, looking for her son... you don't mind if I kill her right here?"

Shrugging his left shoulder, He pressed the blade closer to Fi's throat. Showing just how serious he was. As he did so, the other two men came down and stood behind Michael. Michael clenched his jaw, his eyes never leaving Fi's gaze..

"well, for one. I'm not here to kill an innocent women. How about we take her son? I think her suffering from that would be far worse than killing her so quickly... unless you let her choke on her own blood"

As Michael was steady with his words, his body was already in stance and ready to take on each and every one of them. even with being out numbered, Michael was prepared to make the quickest move to make sure Fi wasn't to in fact, choke on her own blood...

Impressed by Michael's choice of words, He slowly moved from Fi and nodded. Smiling, he hesitated for a moment..

"Please.. I can't live without Michael!"

Fi's words struck Michael deeply... she could have said son.. she could have said her son.. Not his name.. She knew just what she wanted to say, just what she wanted him to hear...Not only did her words strike a blade into his heart, it caused him to strain even more than he already was. Standing on the very edge, he was so close to falling now. Shaken. Fi hesitated for the longest, she wasn't sure after she initially said it... but she knew, she had to say his name... They had no idea, she knew he would. He knew Fi would never tell him that face to face... but she just did...However; it fit the situation, they were talking about taking her son away from her, possibly murdering him and leaving her there to deal with it.. possibly witness it. Who really knows...Although; for a moment it felt like she didn't initially mean her words, but she truly did. Even she was shocked that the words came out... Michael really doesn't realise just how much Fi cared and loved him, however; they were so alike, they never say these things... yet they know it all so well. Michael realised he had opened up a very brutal door..Giving the sadistic and sick men a new door to explore...Either he saved her.. or he let a young boy fall victim...

Rolling his eyes at Fi, Jason shook his head and turned to Michael. Toying with his blade, bouncing it in and around his hands. Like a child playing with a rattle. Michael could see the hesitation on his face...

"I have a proposition for you, Kaine..."

Jason started before taking a glimpse at his wrist watch. He then looked back to Michael and licked his lips.

"An Elementary school just down the road is three hours from finishing for the day, you have your first job... Snatch one and I'll let her go.."

The job, the orders were laid out so simple and easy to him. So placid and exciting. Turning Michael's stomach again, as well as Fi's. Michael nodded slowly. Agreeing, however; he wasn't quite sure just how he was going to play such a dangerous role. All he really knew, was that he had three hours to plot and plan the whole ordeal, or Fi was dead in three hours. The Clock was ticking...

"For this time, let the kid go... I have something far better planned, until this little incident happened"

Jason finished his terms and conditions as he played with Fi's long and beautiful hair. Taking his gaze from Fi's distraught face, he looked at Michael and raised an eyebrow..

"Well, go ahead... we'll be watching the grab"

Jason finally finished, Picking at the dirt under his nails with his blade. It bothered Michael and Fi so much how calm and collected he was about the whole ordeal, how simple it seemed. Not a single care in the world. As Michael walked up the stairs, slowly followed by the other two.. He quickly shot a reassuring look to Fi, who just stared at him...She really didn't quite know how Michael was going to pull it off; however she knew he would...Staying in character, she started to cry and sob, looking around the basement, nothing but disgust and fright filled her veins.. She could only imagine and think of the pain she was going to bring upon Jason and his small crew.. Oh if only he knew just who she really was. just who Michael really was... Only in time, hopefully a very short time..

_**Authors Note:**_

_Yeah, I have a lot planned for this thanks for my dreams. They really have motivated and inspired me to write this. I hope you all enjoy and want more! Thank you! R&Rs are LOVED and appreicated._


	4. Chapter 4  Not what you think

Chapter 4 - Not what you think

"Mike! I've been calling you and calling you!"

Sam shouted as soon as Michael entered the loft. The concerned and rushed look on Michael's face told Sam there was something wrong...The extreme worry and overwhelming struggle that painted Michael's face was making Sam worry himself, even though he had no idea what had happened or what was going on..As Michael hadn't responded, his mind was racing. He moved into the Loft slowly, he gradually narrowed his eyes on Sam...

"Mike?"  
>Sam carefully asked, a very low and sincere tone. His eyes locked with Michael's for a moment before Michael looked around for a moment. His mind racing, he let out a long sigh, wiping his mouth, nose and chin with his palm. Stressing..<p>

"Jason has Fi.."

Starting at that point. He cleared his throat and knew Sam would be asking how, he had no idea exactly how he had Fi, all he knew is that he should have seen it coming...he knew just how cautious and paranoid the man was...Sam stayed silent for Michael's sake. He could see that Michael had more to tell him, the sweat that poured from his forehead... the stress and strain, Michael could feel his heart pound within his chest, he could hear it as the silence filled the room. Not only did Sam leave room for Michael to speak, he too was shocked that Fi was in fact kidnapped. Who the hell was strong enough to take her down?...

"I have three hours.. i have to snatch a kid... at the elementary school just down the road from Jason's hideout... If i don't.. Fi is dead"

Michael finished. He really didn't seem to think of how he was to explain what had happened, all he knew was that he and Sam needed a game plan, Now. Wrapping his mind around what he had just heard, Sam cleared his throat and kept his mouth shut. Gathering his own thoughts...

"Mike... What happened?"

Sam softly and calmly asked. He needed more information, he was already thinking of ways to get Michael and Fi out of the mess, he was already hiding tricks up his sleeves, however; he needed to know more...

"They took me down to their... basement Sam... the very basement they... it was horrible, Fi saw it all. She knows exactly what's going on now... He was going to execute her right in front of me, Sam... but i managed to convince him otherwise... Now, I have to snatch a child the school, whilst they watch...in order to keep Fi alive "

Giving him a little more information, what he could.. what he could gather his mind around. The important facts and what was needed to be said. As Michael finished, he searched Sam's face for any hint that he had an idea, something to work on. He only had three hours.

"Jesus Mike... Ok, Ok. we can do this..."

Reassuring words, he clapped his hands together and licked his bottom lip. Thinking deeply, he began to share his thoughts and ideas, in hopes Michael would either agree or share some of his own... Time was precious.

"I could pay a kid $100 to go with you, act like they know you. I'll wear a policeman uniform. You disguise yourself and act like a friend or a parent. Once we get him in the vehicle, we let them go and give them the money"

As Sam rambled and voiced his plan and idea. He wasn't sure himself if it made any sense. it did in his head. Looking at Michael who just stood there almost dumbfounded. The plan could work, they have paid a kid to work with them before, if they were to do so. they had to act fast...

"This is so wrong, Sam..."

Michael gave Sam a soft and beaten look. Shaking his head he sighed deeply and dropped his shoulders...

"I know Mike, hence why you're bringing these bastards down"

Patting Michael on the shoulder, squeezing it with a reassuring tug. Sam had high hopes the plan would work, he worked very well with kids and he was positive it'd work... regardless of the many risks. Sam did his best to keep Michael sane whilst the whole ordeal was happening. He knew just how much strain and pressure was on his shoulders, the mere struggle to keep his mind set on the task at hand. Sam and Michael headed out of the loft, preparing their props and going over their plan as they made their way to the school.

Sam gathered a policemen uniform. Whilst Michael grabbed a pair of black sunglasses and a bright red baseball cap. The whole time, he just couldn't stop thinking about what he was about to do; how wrong and disgusting it felt.. it made him sick, even so he wasn't doing exactly what they wanted him to do.. it still felt just as immoral and vulgar. Michael began to hope the plan would work, that Jason and his men would believe and like what they see...If not, Michael would be running to Jason's hideout and throwing himself before Fi and blocking her from any incoming bullets or blades that would be thrown her way.

...

"I think one of the kids waiting for their siblings would be your best bet, Mike...and i can't believe I'm telling you this, Mike... it's just, so wrong."

Sam and Michael parked along one of the side roads that overlooked the large elementary school. Scouting the place. Michael took a good look at the cars, making sure Jason and his men were yet to be seen as they still had an hour to spare.

"i never realised just how... easy it is for real predators to do their bidding...they really need to improve their defences and security"

Michael shook his head, taking a glimpse around. Narrowing his eyes on the people in the cars, awaiting in the car parks and surrounding roads. Parents and family. Even with the watchful eyes of the community and parents, when the kids swarm from the gates, there really isn't a way to watch over every single child.

"Ok Mike, i'll hop out and inform our little agent. Park the wagon over behind the school. I get the feeling Jason will no doubt keep watch from here, it's a better spot to keep watch"

Sam let Michael know of his steps as he jumped out of the wagon and headed towards the young eleven year old who would get the title "little Agent". As Sam made his way down to the nicely cut lawn area before the school, it was like a mini park but without the playground.. Michael went and parked the wagon where Sam insisted he let the kid go, he was practically hidden by large bushes that surrounded the school, perfect for paying the kid off and letting them go nicely...

Sam smiled brightly as he took off his hat and greeted the young girl. She smiled back, wearing a white t-shirt with colourful butterflies and clouds on it. Faded jeans and pink converse all stars. Her brunette hair tied in a pig tail, the length of the tail came down to half way down her back. She had gorgeous and large hazel eyes. Her smile was beautiful, so sweet. Sam kneeled down and smiled.

"Hey kiddo. waiting for your little brother or sister?'

Sam sweetly asked. She smiled and nodded to Sam. Blushing, she was quite overwhelmed that she was talking to a policemen and feeling nothing but joy..

"Can i ask for you to help me out? be my little deputy?"

Sam asked carefully, Making sure he didn't raise any alarms of any sort as he asked her charily. Occasionally taking quick glimpses of the surrounding atmosphere, not one single eye was watching him or the young girl. They were far too engrossed in their cell phones or talking to one another. not a care or a close watch.

"Sure!"

The young girl lightened up brighter than before. She bounced around a bit and smiled again. Excited and eager to know what task the officer was going to give her.

"you earn $50 too! so keep this between us, can you do that?"

Sam winked at her and showed her the fifty dollar note. As he watched the anticipation rise in her delicate face, Sam took a glimpse at his watch. Noticing there was only a few minutes before the siren would ring, letting each and every child screaming and glowing for home time.

"there's a friend of mine i need you to find for me. He's wearing a bright red baseball cap, black shades. here i have a picture of him for you, so you can identify him better"

Finishing his words, Sam gave the girl a full body shot of Michael in his disguise. She nodded and gave Sam a little salute.

"I can do that!"

She replied, smiling. She moved from Sam and started to look around before the siren buzzed and echoed throughout the streets, echoing all over the town. Alarming everyone, school was out for the day. Dashing out, she was soon in the middle of the swarm, the kids were rushing towards their parents and friends. Sam took a quick glimpse around, noticing Jason and his two men parked just where he and Michael were. Scouting the area, they watched and scanned the swarm for any signs of Michael.

Having seen the young girl Sam had sent to find him. Michael moved about a bit, keeping her in his view. She looked around at all the adults that surrounded the area, none of them suspicious of Michael. They were far too invested in their own kids, hugging them and seeing the work they had done for the day. Some of them taking their young ones straight to the car. As the young girl spotted Michael who then turned his back to her, slowly walking onto the path way that lead him to the parked wagon. The young girl then skipped and dashed over to him, dodging and making her way through the kids that ran off. She managed to reach him, yelling "got ya!"

As she yelled, Michael turned to her and smiled. Giving her that sweet and warm smile. As he kneeled down he shook her hand told her that she had sharp eyes and was the perfect officer. As he softly spoke to her, his cell phone rang. Telling the young girl to wait a second, Michael answered his cell.

"Yeah?"

He answered quickly, his eyes darting around the parked cars. spotting Jason and his two lap dogs.

"There's a cop here, hurry it up"

Jason said instantly, hanging up as soon as he finished his statement. Michael smiled brightly, it was clear they were watching, clear that they had seen Sam. Turning his attention to the young girl, Michael jumped back up and offered his hand again for a hand shake.

"Well done, Officer. did you want to report to your commanding officer?"

Michael asked, she smiled and bounced up and down. saying "yes yes" over and over. The pure energy and excitement was truly amazing and adorable. As Michael and the little agent walked to the wagon, Sam met them. Out of Jason's line of sight. As Jason watched, he was satisfied with the success and made his way out of the busy area. Leaving the scene...

Michael and Sam gave her a pat on the back and the fifty dollars. Sending her off. She smiled gleefully and skipped back towards the school. Michael and Sam exhaled heavily, hoping that Jason had taken the bait. Checking the area, Their vehicle was nowhere to be seen. As Michael noticed, his cell rang again.

Michael answered, Jason asked that he meet them back at the hideout, repeating the very detail about keeping the man in uniform far away from his compound. Michael smiled and insisted he would lose the tail if he were to ever get one. Stating he'd be back as soon as possible. Michael hung up and instantly jumped into the driver seat.

"Thanks Sam, i'll call you when i can..."

Michael shouted out to Sam who gave him a wave..

"Anytime brother, go get Fi"

Sam nodded and watched Michael drive off into the busy streets. Taking a quick glimpse around, children still running around and being picked up by their parents. As he watched, Sam noticed the clouds starting to paint the once blue sky, gray. Dark grey clouds covering the sky, blocking the sun. It became very dark and depressing. For a second, Sam stood there before heading back to the Charger which was parked two blocks away.

...

As Michael reached the hideout. slowly stopping before he caught Jason and his men pushing and shoving Fi out the front door. Slamming the breaks, Michael stopped the engine and shoved the hand break on. Jumping out of the car, rushing to Fi's aid... As Michael reached her, He raised his voice...Not thinking..

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Michael screeched at the men as they handled her roughly, as Michael raised his voice, Jason struck his elbow into Michael's stomach, hard. The very moment the aggression was heard, Jason didn't like it one bit. Nor did he tolerate it from a newcomer. As his elbow collided with his stomach, Michael let out a groan of discomfort... Staying down, Michael showed weakness. Even though; the sudden impact did hurt, it really didn't weaken him, but he lead Jason to believe he was in charge and had made his point clear. As Michael cowered forwards, his arms clenched in front of his stomach. Fi watched and waited for the men to let her go... She started to wonder just how strange it was to let her go in broad daylight, let her see just where they were... just what exactly were they thinking?

Michael watched as the two men let Fi free, confused. Fi stumbled forwards, she wasn't sure what to do. walk away? leave Michael and head back to the Loft...Uncertain of her choices, afraid of the consequences. She was merely puzzled. Turning back to see Michael stand up straight, a sore look upon his face. She could see he was just as puzzled and anxious as she was. As Jason and the three men stood there and watched her. The silence was completely deafening, something wasn't right... It was sickening. The tension was rising. Michael locked his eyes with Fi's before the horrifying sound of a gunshot is set off, the sound striking and loud...Michael's knees became weak, keeping himself together as his throat became tight and dry. Unable to speak or splutter a single word or mumble...

Michael watched Fi drop to the ground...

_**Authors Note:**_

_Thank you all for the support and interest in the fic. Thank you for the reviews. Hope this is still keeping you all entertained and eager to find out more._


	5. Chapter 5  Lift Me Up

Chapter 5 - Lift Me Up

Frozen, Michael was seconds from blowing his cover. The twitch he felt within his body. He almost fell to his knees, the mere look upon Fi's face, her eyes never felt his face. She lay there, her hand clenching and holding onto the fresh bullet wound, no exit wound. She was struggling, yet she did her best to keep in the screams... blinking slowly as she watched Jason and the other two men pull at Michael's arm.. She watched as they turned from her... shaking her head, she did what she could to tell him.. not to blow his cover...licking her lips, she managed to whisper softly, her gaze never left his stare... "Don't"

As Jason pulled at Michael's arm, he instantly reacted...

"at least let me call the ambulance..."

Michael yelled back to Jason, who stopped and turned to him. Staring at him; he was starting to be more cautious and unsure of Michael's part in the game. Why should and would he care about a women he doesn't know? Was he not a cold blooded killer just like them? Jason shook his head, shrugging his shoulders. He grunted and let go of Michael's forearm and stepped inside.

"Whatever..I have better things to do"

He slammed the door instantly, Leaving Michael to do as he wished. As the door shut loudly. Michael lunged forwards and rushed over to Fi, as he dropped, his knees hit the paving. Michael took off his black shirt and instantly placed it on her chest, searching where the bullet had hit. Hidden under the warm, dark crimson liquid that drenched Fi's once beige coloured top. Her hand pressed heavily on the wound, She watched the sheer panic and fear that struck Michael's face... She could see the smallest of tears eloping from the edges of his eyes... Swallowing, she took a deep breath in and shook her head again...Whispering...

"Michael, Don't worry... don't blow your cover for me...I'll be fine"

As she managed to say what she needed, Michael stared at her for a moment, he was now drenched in her blood..his hands, arms and white tank top. the shock and strain started to overtake him. As he held onto his cell, close to his left ear, his right hand pressing against Fi's hand and his black shirt, applying added pressure. Michael shot a look up to see if anyone was curious enough to at least take a look outside prior to the loud gun shot. No one had bothered. No one was even at least curious enough to take a glimpse outside. As the operator responded. Michael demanded an ambulance to the hideout...

"Ambulance... a... a women had been shot...just hurry, don't ask questions just get here already!"

Michael finished and threw his cell across the drive way, his hands shook violently. He was unsure just where the bullet had hit, only that the amount of blood that was gushing from the wound was overwhelming. Placing his left hand on her right cheek, Fi gave him a soft smile...

"Don't -

Fi began before falling unconscious due to the blood loss. As Fi collapsed, Michael held in the indisputable urge to scream... hearing the ambulance just around the corner, Michael jumped over to receive his cell, grabbing it he looked up to see Jason watching him from the front door, he started to scream...

"we need to get out of here Kaine, hurry up!"

As Michael dashed over to the door, He almost lost his footing as the pure shock and adrenaline started to kick in. The anger and rage that was building inside him started to show. Tunnel vision kicked in as he reached the door, Jason grabbed his white top and pulled him inside, slamming him into the wall way. His back hitting the wall. Jason smacked his hand over Michael's mouth and pressed his body against him, keeping him from moving as the ambulance had arrived just outside.

"Shut up, we're getting out of here... "

Jason then pulled Michael by his top and pushed him out the back, in a rush. Jason and his two men then pulled Michael around the backyard and threw him into a large black van. Before starting the vehicle, Jason took a good look around. Starting the engine, Jason slowly and cautiously drove out through the small secondary drive way that lead them through the small backyard. Driving out, Jason made sure the paramedics were far too busy with his victim to see them leave the premises...

Michael sat in the back of the van, his eyes narrowing on the blood that stained his hands and arms, his hands still shaking. All he could think of was the fact that Fi wanted him to take these guys down, leave her...Michael couldn't seem to gather himself together ...Disorientated and broken.

As they slowly drove down the road, a large explosion is heard. Shaking the van. The sound of the explosion shook Michael violently, with the quake of the van. The blast radius reaching them, Michael jumped up as Jason shouted and cheered, victory...

"What did you do!"

Michael bawled at the two men who sat in the back with him. As Michael grabbed a tight grip of one of their shirts, lifting him out from his seat. The other leaped up and cracked the side of Michael's head with his elbow. Causing Michael to drop unconscious due to the impact and intense amount of strain...

...

"I blew the place up, what did you expect me to do? it's your fault.. you just had to call the ambulance!... i thought you were like us? A born killer"

Pinning Michael against a wall in another suburban home, his hands clenched his tank top. Digging his elbows into Michael's ribs. As his eyes locked with his. Gritting his teeth as he growled at Michael. Having to explain his own actions, questioning his...

"I left that part out... I don't... Kill them...you just assumed i did.. I would have explained it if B1 and B2 hadn't decided to knock me out"

Michael's words slurred. He was still completely disorientated and weary from the blow to his head, the adrenaline that came after Fi was shot.. the explosion. Michael was completely exhausted. That was only physically, Mentally.. he was in all sorts of trauma, it was hard enough for him to get his head around everything, questioning his own actions...the guilt and dread...

Releasing Michael from his tight and aggressive grip, confused. Jason gave him a puzzled look..

"what? how in the hell are you still alive and out of jail then?"

In disbelief of Michael's words. He took a more detailed look at Michael before shaking his head and turning to take another look around the place. They were in the lounge room that was overlooked by a large modern kitchen. Standing next to a large wooden bookcase. Jason licked his lips and rubbed his bald head. The sweat crawled down his face, heat exhaustion was attacking him...

"i guess... that's just how good i am...the reason why you've never heard of me, Jason"

Leaning against the wall; Michael stayed there. Watching Jason as he moved slowly around the fully furnished lounge room. He could see the man was deep in thought, it was alarming. However; there wasn't a hint of hesitation. The man was impressed. All the doubt he had about him had vanished, he was merely happy and pleased he had Michael in his team, to help on his next huge project, as they liked to call it.

Jason stopped pacing around the room. Looking to see Michael hadn't moved. He could see just how warn out he was. Narrowing his eyes on the blood that trailed down the left side of his temple where B2 had hit him...

"Go home, freshen up and I'll see you in one hour..."

Jason waved off Michael, turning away from him as he moved to the large kitchen counter. looking through a large file that apparently, no one else could get their eyes on. Not even his two banana's had seen the content in this certain file. The file was at least 15cm thick of papers, photos and notes. Michael watched Jason as he read some details in the file before heading out of the new hideout...

...

Madeline sat at her dining table. Staring into space, lost in her own world. Oblivious to anything around her as she smoked her cigarettes. She sat at the top of the table, looking out at the lounge room, sun room and front door. A glass of lemonade sitting beside her carton of cigarettes. She puffed away, her eyes glazed and stared at the front door... Her cell sat on the other side, it was as if she had been staring at her cell and her mind had trailed off...

Blinking as she had realised she had finished her current cigarette. Looking down, she stared at her hands for a moment. it was as if she was hesitating whether or not to have another one...

As she stared blankly at her hands, jumping as the front door bursts open. shooting her head up to see her son throw himself inside, falling to his knees... She instantly leaped and rushed to his aid..

"Michael!"

Madeline gasped out of shock, moving down to the floor. Madeline sat beside him, her hand on his back. Not a word escaped his lips. She could see just how disorientated and wrecked he was.. it scared her. Not only the mere shattered expression that painted his face, the blood that stained his face, hands, arms and top...

As Michael couldn't seem to let a word slip from his dry and chapped lips. Madeline slowly and carefully placed her soft and warm hand on her son's right cheek, slowly turning it for him to face her...

As her eyes locked with his. She knew just what it was all about.. she just needed him to talk..tell her what was wrong, something he never seemed to do...As she watched him, it hurt her so much to see him so distraught and upset. The blood was sickening, even though it fortunately wasn't his.. it was still someone's who she was deeply close with, family to her. seeing the blood made her stomach turn, her mind create horrible scenarios. She tried her best to stay strong as her son was so battered...

"Fi..."

Michael finally managed to let slip, as he spoke. His voice was so low and broken. Swallowing hard, he tried to gain any sort of moisture within his throat and lips...

"Sam just called me, she's in surgery.. she'll be ok, Michael..."

As Madeline spoke, her calm voice reassured him. Low and gentle, she let him know what she knew. Michael watched her as she watched him... searching for a smile, she gave him a soft smile hoping to get one back... Michael searched his mind, he had too much to say...

"Sam?..."

Michael asked, slightly confused to the information. He began to wonder just how Sam found out...

"She told... well apparently, she yelled and insisted the doctors call him.."

Madeline explained, ending it with a small chuckle. The usual Fi...

"I wanted to go there, but Sam said he'd let me know anything when he does...I tried calling you, as did Sam..."

Madeline rubbed Michael's back, comforting him. She could see just how sore he was, mentally and physically. She hoped her words were at least taking some sort of pressure off him.. However; his expression will still so dull and lost...

"I wanted to help her, Mom... but she wouldn't let me... she cared about the job i was doing more than herself... i wanted to help her..."

Michael explained as his thoughts created a tornado within his brain. Struggling to keep the tears that threatened his sore eyes from exposing themself. Swallowing hard, Michael turned away as he could feel the mere guilt and helplessness attack him. Ashamed and feeling completely useless. Michael didn't want his mother to see just how broken he was...

"Michael... if you were to have helped her instead, you wouldn't be here right now, am i correct?"

Trying to assure her son that he did the right thing. She tried to make sense of what he was trying to tell her. She knew some details, however he did not know just how deep and heavy the job Michael was on, just how much Fi cared about it showed it was clearly something that needed to be dealt with, and it was one of those jobs that only Michael Westen would be able to finish...

Nodding slowly, Madeline made a valid point. However; he never really saw it that way at all.. still staring at the legs of the dining table. Michael cleared his throat...

"I went to two hospital's looking for Fi...then I wound up here"

The explanation to his exhaustion and fatigue was more than Madeline expected, she was morally deeply concerned and scared for his safety at that moment. Not only was he in the dark about Fi's initial condition; however, hearing that she was able to yell at doctors to call Sam really did make him smile inside. It takes a lot to take Fiona Glennane down, at least that's what he imagined was true...

"Ma.. do you have any of my shirts and a cell phone... I need to head back"

Slowly picking himself up, he took another look at the blood on his hands and arms. making his way towards the bathroom, Madeline jumped up and headed towards the kitchen, checking the draws for any old cell phones that may had been collected or left there.

"Sure, i'll go get you a shirt... use my phone, i'll charge and use this one, i'll call Sam on this so he knows..."

Madeline replied as she managed to find the charger for the phone she had in her hand. Plugging it into the power socket, shouting out to him as he washed and drained the blood from his arms and hands. The water drained the blood from the sink, pink and red water washed down and stained the white porcelain sink...

Grabbing the hand towel from the small steel towel rack beside the sink, Michael drenched it in cold water, burying his face in it. Wiping the tainted blood from the side of his head, soothing and stinging the wound that tried to heal itself...He then realised Madeline must have thought it was Fiona's blood...What a mess...He couldn't imagine the mere shock she must have gotten as he opened the door, it wasn't the usual walk in with a smile or straight face, the occasional greeting of "Hi Ma"... Nothing like that, yet she took it so well. She really was a rock...

As Michael cleaned up, wiping the remainder of the blood from his wound. He tossed the towel into the small trash bin that sat near the toilet. As Michael walked out from the bathroom and through the hall way, he walked into the kitchen to find Madeline unfolding a honeydew polo t-shirt. He softly smiled, remembering just why he left the shirt here.. he didn't like it. It seemed it was the only one she had at the time, so he had to deal with it. Taking the blood stained tank top off, Michael placed it in the black rubbish bin liner Madeline had supplied him along with her cell and the t-shirt. As Michael placed the shirt on, Madeline smiled at him sweetly..

"Be careful, Michael..I'll let you know anything when i do, i promise"

Michael gave her a soft smile as he placed the cell in his back pocket of his jeans. Clearing his throat...

"Thanks, Ma"

Michael thanked her amiably before heading out of the door. Leaving Madeline to her thoughts...

"you're welcome, baby"

Madeline whispered back as he shut the door, looking down. She could feel her hands shaking.. Licking her lips, she quickly gathered a cigarette and lit it up, trying to ease her nerves and sudden rise of tension as he left...the realisation settled in.. She was alone and afraid...Scared for Fiona, worried of her condition as Sam was yet to inform her... frightened for her son's mental state as well as physical state as she had no idea just how dangerous and sadistic these men were, the men her son was playing undercover cop with...As the fear rose quickly, Madeline took a long drag from her cigarette...Holding the cell as it charged, she remembered Sam's number and texted him. Letting him know of the situations of the cell swap...Hoping to get a reply, any reply.

...

"Madeline, i need you down here, Now!..."

Sam's voice shook, staggering. She could hear the pure fright within his voice...Also, the fact he called her by her full name was also very alarming. Madeline stayed calm and tried her best to keep Sam from exploding..

"Alright Sam, i'll be right there..."  
>She replied instantly, grabbing her car keys, she shot out the front door...<p>

"I can't reach Mike... Where's Mike?...I need Mike!"

...

_**Authors Note:**_

_Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! they made me smile so much! I'm so pleased to hear you're all so eager to read more! Hope this chapter is just as fun to read!. Thank you all for the R&Rs!_


	6. Chapter 6  Was it Necessary?

Chapter 6 - Was it Necessary?

Arriving at the new hideout, Michael had to use the spare car that was in the garage of Madeline's place. The Charger was still at the Loft. He didn't have the time to get there and back in time, these men were very precise when it came to time. Everyone was to be expected then and there right on the dot, or they'd be left out of the whole planning and detailing. Michael opened up the door, No lights were turned on as dusk was starting to arrive. The sun was falling slowly, leaving that orange glow throughout the sky. It was beautiful. Michael stepped in and took a quick glimpse around before B1 and B2 stepped out from the corner. They never seemed to speak, just stare and look like identical twins with the way they were dressed and presented. It was very strange and not at all intimidating. Michael cocked an eyebrow at them...

"you guys have names? or can I still call you B1 and B2?"

Michael smiled slightly, trying to give off that light mood only to have them stare back at him. Watching him like a hawk...

"No, that's fine"

B1 replied - his voice low and still, leaving Michael shaking his head and slightly giggling at the mere thought of them in white and blue striped Pyjamas. As they stayed in the door frame, keeping Michael from entering the lounge room. Michael cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows at them. Collecting himself, he gathered his thoughts and kept himself in character, trying his best to keep himself in the game, for Fi...

"Let him in"

Jason called out from the kitchen, giving the boys the order to let Michael in. As they moved slowly. Michael stepped in and took a detailed look around the room; nothing had changed. Searching for Jason who stood at the kitchen counter with a wide grin. The mystery file was laid out before him. He grinned at Michael and insisted he take a seat...

"Glad you made it, feeling better?"

He asked politely as he watched Michael take a seat on the large ocean blue couch that sat just before the counter. Sitting on the arm, Michael tried to make himself comfortable. Seeing the two boys slowly settle down themselves. They stared at him, it was starting to get a little freaky, as their eyes never seem to leave him...

"Yeah, I'm fine... just hadn't been around that sort of thing for a while"

Michael shrugged a shoulder, turning for the boys to keep an eye on Jason, who started for him with a drink of champagne. Reaching Michael, Jason handed him the other glass of champagne and raised the glass. Was this some sort of acceptance to the team? Or was he missing something here...

"To us!... this is where we start working"

Jason smiled with glee and chipped his glass with Michael's, who smiled back at him. showing enthusiasm and excitement at the very mention that things were starting to happen, just how he needed it to. As Jason took a sip of his champagne, he glanced over to his two stooges and nodded. As the nod was lifted, the two made their way out of the lounge room; not only did it raise alarms in Michael's head, but it made him remember the very same feeling he had when Fi was wheeled out to him...Striking him in the heart, Michael cleared his throat and masked the small amount of fear...

"Our next project, it took a little preparation. hence why, we have you now. This subject is rather different from our usual projects, again why we have you"

Jason explained as he sat right beside Michael on the couch's arm. Very close and in his personal space, Michael couldn't help but squirm a little as Jason was almost right on top of him..Uncomfortable and very unsettling...Did the man not know what personal space was?

"Sounds like you have me doing all the work!"

Michael laughed before taking his first sip of champagne. Jason giggled at his little judgment. Chuckling, Jason shook his head and patted Michael on the shoulder...

"No No! you have your own task..."

He replied, the grin still wide on his face. He slowly looked from Michael to the lounge room front window, staring outside. He watched the sky slowly disappear into darkness...As he stood before Michael, his back turned to him. Michael slowly moved from the couch and made his way to the counter, his back against it. He watched Jason carefully. The man really was different and strange. Jason stared at the window, it was as if he was awaiting for something to happen...It wasn't long before B1 and B2 made their way back to the lounge room, each of them smiled at Michael as they reached Jason. Who then turned to face Michael...

"Do you know if the women I shot, died?"

The question cut through Michael deeply. Clearing his throat. Michael shook his head and took a sip of the champagne...

"she died from blood loss. they arrived too late"

Michael stated frigidly as he finished his champagne. Placing the wine glass on the kitchen counter. Michael watched them closely; he really wasn't enjoying this little meeting. Not only was the conversation broken into three different topics, the two bananas seemed to keep coming and going, smiles plastered on their face. it was very distressing and confusing...

Jason nodded and smiled. Pleased with his answer and information.

"Tragic! I'm glad, Guess the son will be looking for her now, ha-ha!...so, tell me. Why don't you kill them? Have you ever actually murdered someone Kaine?"

Michael already knew where this was going, he could feel his stomach turn. If it was what he was thinking; he really wasn't sure how he'd be able to fake it this time...Biting his lower lip, Michael quickly replied..

"They never see me, they don't know my voice or their surroundings. So when they're let go. They have no idea... they're only reminded of the pain, trauma and sorrow they went through... and I have murdered someone before, I just didn't like it. So I resorted to my way and it's worked fine."

Michael let the words out smoothly, the confidence and ease within his voice was very convincing and detailed. Painting a smile on Jason's voice, he was deeply impressed and satisfied of his words and explanation. Michael was unsure whether he made things better or worse for himself; either way, he really wasn't liking how this was panning out...

"I like that! it's very smart!... however; you must understand.. I do it different from you, can you handle that?"

Watching Michael as he slowly walked up to him, keeping a sharp eye on him. Jason wrapped his arm around his shoulders and looked at him, awaiting his answer...It was as if he was eager to do something...

"Fair enough... But don't expect me to do it..."

Michael answered evenly. His eyes watched as Jason moved in closer and squeezed Michael's shoulder, smiling. Shaking his head, he winced and bit his lower lip...

"Well, you see, that's what your job is, Kaine... Don't expect to walk away alive from this either if you decide against me.."

Clearing stating that he was dead if he was to walk away, Michael was trapped. Even as he knew already that this was the case, Michael really was stumped and had no idea just how he was to get out of it... he had to bring these men down, for the millions of children and parents... and for Fi...He wasn't going to give up...

"What's the subject?.."

Michael asked, his voice very still and stern. He never said he would do it, he just wanted to know just how messed up the job really was. He couldn't help but imagine just why these men do such things, they weren't gaining anything from it. why?

Jason smiled and patted Michael's back, removing his arm from his shoulders. He grinned and moved from Michael. The two bananas then moved from the room once again...

"do they have irritable bowel syndrome or something? they tend to keep disappearing...guess one of them needs the other to hold their hand..."

Michael let out as he watched them exit the room once again. Cracking the joke to Jason, who then hysterically burst into laughter.. as if he hadn't laughed so hard in years. Michael was quite baffled by his response...

"you're hilarious, Kaine... No, they're just setting everything up"

Jason managed to reply between fits of laughter. Michael shook his head and took another scan around the room before Jason snuck up and placed his hand on his back..

"you know, the boy the women said she was looking for? well we found him"

A shiver crawled down Michael's back...Keeping himself straight. Michael raised an eye brow. He was shocked; just how did they find a kid with the same shirt Fi made up? How exactly did that happen?

"Really? Ha... should have kept the mother alive then..."

Michael smirked and kept the sickening feeling from his stomach from becoming worse. He sat down on the couch and took a look around the lounge room, seeing his reflection from the large plasma TV screen before him. Staring for a moment, Michael cleared his throat and could see just who he was going to execute.

"Yeah, we went back down to where we first saw her. At the bar and restaurant.. um what's it called?.. C- C.."

Jason started, he stopped and started rambling C names and words clicking his fingers, trying to pin point the very location they found the poor young boy...

"Carlito"

Michael choked. Fixing Jason quickly, so he could tell him just how he found the boy...

"That's it!.. yeah, found him wandering around there. White jersey on, short black hair and blue eyes"

Michael lowered his head and closed his eyes for a moment, his interlocked his fingers and placed his palms together...

"Did he respond to the name, Michael?"  
>Michael asked, trying to see if they missed something out or that Fiona's imaginary son was in fact real and very alive. ...<p>

"Yeah, he prefers Mikey though"

Ignoring his last words, Michael picked himself off the couch and turned to Jason, forcing a smile..

"Well done!"

Grinning, Michael watched Jason for a moment as he checked his watch. Moving over to the kitchen counter, He grabbed a hold of a large gym bag and opened it. As he opened it, he turned to Michael. Insisting he come over and take a look inside the bag...a bomb? weaponry.. anything but a body, please...

Michael made his way beside Jason and took a quick glimpse inside the bag of goods. It contained thousands of lollies, sweets and all sorts of sugary crap that kids eat these days. So men with candy in vans, actually do exist to this day...

"Now I know this is pretty lame, but hey. gotta keep a kid happy whilst we plan things...He doesn't know he'll be seeing his demise soon"

Shrugging his shoulders, Jason then zipped up the bag and sealed it again. spinning around, he then watched as B1 and B2 entered the room, they were no longer wearing matching suits. Wearing very different clothing now. Daggered and stained clothes. It was clear just what their part was...They were to keep the boy settled and keep him entertained until things started to happen...

"I see what their part is, so they are actually useful...good call"

Michael nodded as they smiled back at him. Taking his eyes off them for a moment, Jason then turned on the large plasma TV screen with the comment..

"best TV show ever made"

He smiled and cleared his throat. Michael turned around and watched the mere happiness glow on Jason's face, slowly taking his eyes from Jason, Michael looked to the screen which displayed a room in the very house he stood in... It was clear. they had the kid upstairs, playing with cars. The room was massive, displaying tables, a bed and draws. Plenty of toys and even a bar fridge. The kid probably thought he was in a hotel waiting for his mother...

Taking everything in, Michael could feel that very large lump of panic evolve in the back of his throat. Swallowing hard. Michael cleared his throat.. he could feel the sudden dizziness attack him. As the queasiness attacked him. Michael felt the sweat start to fall from his forehead. As he stood there for a moment, feeling the sickness rise. Michael raised his voice slightly...

"I need to get some air, I'll be right back"

As Michael announced, Jason watched as he made his way out the large slide doors which lead him into the large patio area. As Jason let him go, He just continued to watch the young boy on the screen...

Stepping outside. Michael moved from the window and leaned against the walls of the house. tilting his head back, he looked up at the sky and closed his eyes for a moment...The cold breeze was so peaceful, soothing. Opening his eyes, small drops of rain fell on him. Enjoying the moment of bliss, he tried to wrap his mind around it all. As he gathered his thoughts, Michael took out his cell and noticed he had a text from Madeline and Sam, ten missed calls and the same amount of voice mail recordings. His heart skipped beats, he was beginning to panic...He was left alone, he had no one to help him. Isolated. Michael was too unsure on what was happening...Uncertain whether to call them back and see what was going on, if Fi was alive and well... what if there was something wrong...He was almost too scared to read the text messages..If they hear him, if they find his cell..As Michael's mind raced. He quickly erased the messages that Madeline left on her cell. Keeping the ones She and Sam left on the cell. Michael stared at the screen for a second before dialling Sam's number...

"Sam..."

As Sam picked up, he could hear the stress within Michael's voice...

"Mike?"

Sam answered, he called his name again and waited for Michael to reply...

"Sam..."  
>Michael replied softly, again saying his name. It seemed like it was all he could handle to say at that point...<p>

"Mike! where have you been? your Ma and I have been trying to call you, Brother... are you ok?"

As Sam asked how he was, Michael couldn't help but feel that sudden stop in his heart...

"Sam.. How is Fi?"

Michael didn't have enough time to do small talk, even though; he knew Sam really did want to know if he was in fact ok and safe.. Michael had no time to explain the distress he was dealing with. No time whatsoever... Sam could hear the mere strain in Michael's voice, the rush as he spoke.. it was clear he didn't have all the time in the world right now...

"there's been complications Mike... "

Sam's voice low, filled with sorrow. He really wasn't sure how he was going to give Michael the news; how to even start giving him the low down of the situation. He had no idea the circumstances he was already in either... As Sam started, Michael slowly let his knees collapse, slowly scraping his back down the walls of the two story home. Michael slowly made his way down to the ground. His left hand grabbing his hair, he gritted his teeth and tried to keep the tears from streaming down his face... As Michael went silent, Sam did too...Scared of what to say, he really wasn't sure just how Fi would be. He would like to be positive, but at that moment... he really didn't know what to do. He wanted to be there for him just as much as he was there for Fi... torn.

"What are you doing?"

Jason stepped out of the open doors and yelled out to Michael. Noticing his beaten state. Jason moved towards him, soon noticing he was on his cell..Grabbing it from him, Michael snapped...as Jason snatched the cell from Michael, checking it to see just who he was speaking to. Michael launched up and cracked Jason in the jaw, causing Jason to flinch and drop the cell. As Michael moved from Jason, he grabbed the cell and quickly threw it across the lawn, throwing it over the fence and straight into the neighbours backyard.

During the whole struggle. Sam had heard everything. Feeling that shiver of anxiety, Sam cleared his throat and didn't inform Madeline. Looking to Madeline, he gave her a sore look...

"I think his cell went flat, Madeline"

He lied. Giving her a simple and yet believable explanation. Madeline gave him a concerned look, rubbing her arms, as if she was cold. Trying to comfort herself. She started to feel that same shiver, but it wasn't because the air was cold, either.

"How are we going to reach him?"

Madeline asked, her voice overflowing with concern. Sam cleared his throat and placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close, comforting her gently, he gave her a soft smile..

"Don't worry Maddie! it's Mike.. he'll find a way"

...

"What the hell!"

Jason screeched at Michael as he watched him toss the cell away. Holding his jaw and chin. Jason gave Michael a disgusted look. Keeping his distance, Michael returned the very look and stepped backwards.

"What are going to do?"

Michael played. What exactly was the man going to do? He clearly needs him for this project, he clearly wants him around, otherwise he'd be dead already, or at least half beaten to death...As Michael spat at him, Jason turned away from him, starting for the door...Ignoring it. As Michael watched him turned away, Jason swiftly turned and struck Michael with his hidden blade that was attached to the side of his belt. Slicing Michael's right forearm as he blocked him from doing any serious damage, the moment the blade was visible. Jason had no idea just how trained and good Michael was with hand combat...However, his little attack was sneaky..

As Jason went in for another attack, Michael bounced backwards and grabbed Jason's dominant hand which held his blade. Controlling it, Michael managed to bend Jason's thumb back, breaking it. As the snap of his bone was heard, his cries followed it. Bending his knees from the pain as Michael moved his arm around to his back, restraining him. Jason slowly dropped the blade onto the ground...

As Michael held him there, he had two choices. He was to either take him inside as a hostage and tell them to go to the police and turn themselves in. Or He would continue his task originally and find a far better opportunity. As Michael leaned down, reaching Jason's ear, Michael whispered...

"You didn't have to attack me for using my cell, I was simply telling my handler I was in on the job and we were almost finished. was that so hard to just, ask me?"

Michael's tone was harsh and very steady. Releasing Jason, Michael stepped back and started for the glass slide doors. Jason huffed and puffed as he tried to contain the striking pain that struck his hand and thumb... getting up, he moved towards Michael, gritting his teeth. He moved inside as he did... As Michael waiting for him to enter, so he could close the door. Jason swiftly raised his unharmed hand and grabbed the back of Michael's head, clinging onto his hair. He forced and pushed Michael's head into the glass door, shattering it.

As Michael's head was forced into the thick glass, letting out a loud cry as the glass sliced and cut the left top of his forehead, splitting his skin an inch on his hair line, trailing down another inch down his forehead. Blood gushed from the freshly cut wound. He was lucky enough to get away with such a rather minor injury as opposed to having his head smashed into a glass door. Receiving no other real threat or damage to his face, Michael managed to move back as Jason let go... Keeping his distance, Jason stared at him. Awaiting for him to turn and attack...

Gritting his teeth, wincing. his eyes shut tight. Feeling the tightening and throbbing pain that rushed from the source of pain through to the back of his head. Feeling the intense splitting pain cause his eyes to become distorted. The pain was almost blinding him. As Michael staggered backwards. He blinked slowly, regaining his focus. Dealing with the agony that struck the left side of his head, he could feel the blood drip and fall from the wound. Trailing down his forehead, stopping at his eyebrow, Michael turned and stared at Jason for a moment before Jason waved up his hand, insisting he should not try to attack. A look of remorse was painted on his face...Was he sorry he did it? Guilt and regret? Or was he just going to have another mood swing. The man was like a women, he had the most strange outbursts of mood swings. One moment, he'd be the deadliest son of a bitch to be around.. the next, a sweet friend that you could rely on... What was next?

"You just made things far worse than they had to be, Kaine. That was just a taste of the treatment you'll be getting shortly... I really like you, don't make me feel the opposite..."

In fact, it was not Michael's fault. This was all Jason's doing. He attacked Michael and retaliated even after he was clearly owned. Michael just listened. Taking in the pain, dabbing the rather deep cut with his index and middle finger, seeing just how thick the blood was. Michael looked at it for a moment before Jason shook his head and took a tight grip of his wounded hand.. his broken thumb.

"Funny thing is, I should have told you. we don't have any medical supplies.."

Michael raised an eyebrow at Jason before shooting his eyes over to the kitchen, his eyes narrowed on a small first aid kit. Looking back to Jason who saw just what he did, he shook his head and ignored it...

"get some duct tape and a pencil, you'll be fine.."

Michael cleared his throat and told him just what he needed for his broken thumb. As he explained the appliances that was first came to mind, Jason cocked an eye brow at him before thinking more clearly about it. Jason moved over to the kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit. It contained two rolls of bandages. One strip of Butterfly stitches and three bandaids...Useless really. Michael shook his head and watched as Jason started to wrap his hand with the bandages. Clearly, ignoring his suggestion. As Michael moved to get something to control the blood that spilled from the cut, the very same but more aggressive dizzy spell attacked him. The walls were spinning and flowing back and forth. As Michael could feel his body shutting down, his knees collapsed. Causing him to disintegrate hard onto the wooden floorboards...

...

"Play nice, you might not like him.. but I do..."

Jason's voice started to come clear as Michael slowly started to awake, his senses slowly kicking in. Still laying down on his stomach in the lounge room. He already knew there was more than Jason surrounding him. Dark shadows intercepted his sight. The white fuzzy glow disturbing his vision as he slowly opened his eyes. He lay still, listening.

"Then why call me if you like him? You know what my job is..."

A different and mysterious voice spoke, replying to Jason's orders. This man's voice was small and rather squeaky. As Michael didn't know just who the hell and what the hell was going on. He slowly shifted...

As Michael slowly picked himself off the floor, his eyes narrowed Jason's broken thumb, which was still wrapped roughly with bandages. The man was stupid. Stumbling, Michael stood up and took a look around the room; so far.. he hadn't seen the mystery man within the room...As Michael gathered himself. Straightening himself out. Ignoring the major head trauma that banged and banged in his head. He looked to his right, only to receive a fist colliding into his cheek...

Throwing Michael off guard and off balance, the smack and crack of the man's fist so unexpected. Grunting at the very sudden collision...Michael quickly snapped his head back to see just how decided to throw a punch at him. His eyes caught a tall, hired muscle. Really?

His hand on his cheek, clenching and rotating his jaw. Michael winced and stared at the new bodyguard. Confused, he watched the man stare Michael down. A huge goatee, a scar that trailed down from his nose, ending at the base of his neck. His eyes a light honey brown. His ash blonde hair short, a crew cut. wearing a tight black tank top to show off his guns. Michael couldn't help but chuckle...Such a hard ass.

As Michael chuckled. The man gave Jason a baffled look...

"What the hell is he laughing about?"

Seeing the anger build up inside him, his neck became bright red. His veins began to stiffen and surface his skin. His hands clenched into fists to hard, his knuckles became white. Michael watched him, really this was completely hilarious...

Not only was it making Michael laugh and dance inside, it was clear the man was there to keep him in line...It was clear, he hated him already..It was the perfect addiction to his cover to destroy these men, thank you Jason...

"Kaine... I have my friend here, who hates newcomers to my crew. Hence why, I have no one else other than myself and the two who you call B1 and B2. He will break you... If you break, you're gone. Got it?"

Jason's words were sharp, he explained it in definite as he tried to calm his muscle man down. Michael listened, nodded. Although; he knew this already. It was obvious and very clear the moment he was cracked in the jaw. The very looks the man gave him, the anger that was exposed by a simple chuckle. This was just awesome.

"Yeah, I get it. Be good or I get another crack to the jaw"

Tilting his head to the left slowly - he winced as his head was splitting in two ways, Even though the blood had dried out, it still felt like someone was digging the very piece of glass into his skull.. Michael licked his bottom lip and smiled. Moving slowly, Michael brushed pass the muscle, aiming straight for the kitchen counter.

"You'll get more than that, you piece of shit"

With those words, Michael laughed. Shaking his head. It was such a put on, such an act and it was remotely ridiculous. Even with the agonising pain that circulated the left side of his head, Michael couldn't help but laugh. However; clearly it wasn't the best thing to do...

"calm down, Blondie... What's your name?"

Raising an eyebrow, Michael studied the man. his reactions were just too clear, too easy to predict. It was perfect. Grunting loudly, the muscle spat in Michael's direction. as if he was now on a leash, unable to take a shot at Michael. Jason had told him earlier to be nice...

"My name is Eli"

He announced proudly, his stare deadly. Michael just nodded and rested his palm on his head. The pain was blinding. Keeping himself together; Michael looked up and noticed B1 and B2 entered the room slowly. Utterly shocked at the complete change. The glass scattered on the floor, the pools of blood... their bosses broken thumb and bruised chin and jaw. Michael's cut and tainted blood on his forehead. Eli's presence. They looked at one another puzzled before turning back to Jason..

"A hurricane came by, you missed it"

Michael snuck in a smart comment before Jason stepped towards his two men and huddled. As the silence covered the room; Michael could feel his body was struggling to gain consciousness. The blows to his head and blood loss was starting to drain him...Not only that, the pure stress and strain as he could never get Fiona from his mind. The very words Sam had said still haunting and taunting him... He knew for certain now, he wasn't going to be able to leave. Not now...Either, he keep teasing and agonising Eli, or he play it safe for now and keep himself from falling unconscious...This job had to be done...

As Jason moved from the two. He turned to Michael and stared at him for a moment.

"we... have a new angle"

Jason announced. His eyes dead set on Michael as he spoke. tilting his head up, Michael let out a large sigh...This didn't seem like it was ending anytime soon...

"you're going in there, the kid isn't talking to them...butter him up, do what you do. He'll like you... you're bleeding"

As Jason explained, He smiled for a second. As if he planned that as he forced Michael's head into the glass. Planned it. Michael cleared his throat and just walked out of the lounge room; ignoring them. Michael just went on up the stairs..Not only did this give him the opportunity to help the kid, it also gave him more freedom to think. Even with the surveillance within the room; Michael was smarter than they believed...He would make it work...

As Michael reached the room; dead locks and bolts on the door. Only accessible from where he stood; outside. He started to unlock them before Jason grabbed a hold of his arm, pulling him back...

"I didn't tell you what I needed"

Jason growled quietly, hissing. Michael just raised his eyebrows and moved into the room; shutting the door behind him, slamming it in Jason's very face. He was now locked in with the young Michael...Taking a small moment; Michael leaned against the door, his forehead slightly touching. Wincing, he grunted softly before moving from the door and turning to see the young Michael in the far corner, his arms wrapped around his knees. His face hidden... He was clearly frightened..

Michael took a moment to think; just how they expected him to act around the kid; how rude or discriminating did they think he would be? Michael kneeled down and took a look around the room; it was a baby blue and midnight blue with cars theme wall paper one wall. The rest was just the blue paint. On the carpet was a large car rug that showed different types of classic cars... He smiled as he noticed his Charger was on it, however; it was yellow...

"you know, I have a Dodge Charger..."

Michael lowered his voice, a sweet and soft sound escaped his lips. As he spoke, young Michael looked up and narrowed his eyes on Michael. His eyes widen as he noticed the gash and blood on his face...

"What did... they.. do to you?"

Asking slowly, the boy spoke with a broken and very shallow voice. Clearly he had been crying and whimpering. Michael could only imagine just why...

"Nothing, I smashed into the glass door. Didn't see that it was closed...ever done that before?"

Receiving a small chuckle from the boy, He smiled and nodded. Moving his knees down, he let Michael see him more clearly. Slowly, he crawled from his corner. Making his way to sit before Michael. He smiled at him and started to hesitate as his eyes hit the rug Michael was referring to.

Looking for the Dodge Charger, he pointed at the yellow and more boring version of Michaels charger...

"Yeah that's it. Only mine is black with white interior"

Michael smiled, his eyes searched for any signs of struggle and harm to the boy. As he didn't look up long enough for him to detail his face. Michael tried his best to observe him..

"yours sounds better. I bet it sounds mint"

Slowly looking up, the boy stared at Michael again. This time, Michael was able to study his face. He had been hit several times. his right eye was black and blue, his eye red and bloodshot from the impact and trauma.. Looking at the boy, his neck was red and raw, he had been choked just as much as he was knocked around..Feeling that deadly cringe and shiver crawl down his back, Michael cleared his throat and tried to keep up with the young boy...

"What's your name?"

The young boy asked, it wasn't long before Michael then noticed his posture, his certain choice for sitting. His legs always crossed or close to his body. Hiding and trying to keep himself from anymore harm.. Michael almost choked as he asked, inches from saying his real name, Michael smiled..

"My name is Kaine"

Michael replied softly, he could see the kid was filled with questions. Clearly, he had given the men just what he wanted. He got the kid talking...

"My name is Michael, but my friends at school call me Eddi, which is short for my last name, which is Eddington"

The boy replied, he somewhat bashfully moved backwards and tried to cover himself again, Michael moved back too and began to wonder just why he was cowering all the sudden. It wasn't long before he could hear the footsteps through the floorboards. Turning to watch the door, he could hear them starting to move towards the room. Michael slowly moved aside, making sure he was in front of the boy, protecting him...

As Jason and Eli entered. Eddi quickly rushed over to his corner, slamming his back against the wall. Cowering and whimpering. Michael watched them as they entered. Smile plastered on their faces. It was severely creepy. No wonder why the kid was traumatised, regardless of everything else that happened to him...

Michael picked himself off the floor and awaited for them to at least say something. Watching Eli, who stood at the door. His arms across his chest, standing there. Just staring at Michael. Jason started for the boy...

"What are you doing?"

Michael asked as Jason brushed pass him, as he started to lean down. Michael spun around and started to grab a hold of the back of Jason's t-shirt collar, about to pull him away from the boy. As he moved to do so, Eli charged at Michael. Pushing him from Jason's reach... Slamming him into the wall beside little Eddi, Eli struck Michael in the ribs, as Michael scream in agony has Eli's fist collided with his ribs, cracking one of them in the process. Michael struck his leg up, kneeing Eli in the crouch...As Eli yelped and squealed, moving backwards. Michael shot forwards and cracked Eli in the jaw, As Jason watched. He grunted loudly and pushed Michael from Eli, his palm pressing against the now broken and bruised ribs...As Jason moved Michael, He winced and tried to catch his breath...Eli stayed mobile for a moment, he too trying to catch his breath... his crouch, burning...

"What the hell was that about?"

Jason screamed at them, making Eddi cower even more. In fatal position; he tried to cover up and hide...Scared mindlessly, he was shaking violently..

Jason caught his breath and yelled back instantly..

"The bastard was trying to stop you from grabbing the kid.."

Eli explained, his voice shaking yet very convincing. Not a hint of hesitation or denial..Michael just stared at Eli for a second before Jason stepped into his line of sight. Right up into his face, Jason just stared at him...

"is that true?"

As he asked, Jason took out his blade and stuck it underneath Michael's chin. Digging the end into his skin, slightly. Warning him; Michael just stared at him, intensely...

"No, the man just needed some excuse to attack me..."

unimpressed with Michael's indifferent answer, Jason dug the blade further upwards. Splitting the skin. Watching Michael wince as the sting occurred as he intentionally dug it in further. Michael grunted and kept the gaze on Jason...

Moving from Michael, Jason cleared his throat and moved from the room. Eli hissed at Michael before slowly stumbling behind Jason as he left, slamming the door behind them. The sounds of the locks clicking and clanking was heard throughout the room...

Michael caught his breath, he could feel his ribs burning...Lifting up his shirt, he could see the blue and purple bruising around the ribs that Eli had managed to crack...Seeing Eddi looking at the bruise from the very corner of his eye, Michael looked over to him...

"so.. you're one of the good guys?"

...

"I can't... get a hold of Mike, Fi... I'm Sorry"

Sam sat beside a hospital bed, the room quiet, far too quiet. He could hear his own thoughts. Louder than he wanted them to be. He ran his hands through his hair and leaned back, sighing deeply. grunting. Sam looked back to watch Fi as she lay there, lifeless before him. The many tubes and wires and all those gadgets surrounding her. Monitors and such, showing her vitals and rates. His eyes narrowed on her breathing; it showed she was still there, however; she wasn't breathing on her own anymore... She was getting help from the machine that freaked him out. Unsure on what to do, Sam just sat there and found himself completely lost and shattered, alone...

He felt it was the only thing Fi really wanted him for, was to get Michael there for her... and he couldn't do it. As Sam was lost in his thoughts; Madeline quietly walked in, making sure not to startle him. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it...

"get some air, Sam...I'll stay here with Fiona"

Madeline asked and insisted he do just that. She knew he wouldn't want a cold beer; you know Sam is stressing too much when he passes on a cold hard beer...It was written all over his face, just how devastated and drained he was. He was unable to help the two most important people in his life...

Sam slowly moved off his chair and exited the room; never saying a word. He just left. Madeline watched him leave, taking over Sam's seat. Madeline placed her hand on Fi's and softly squeezed it...

"... you probably won't wake up until you hear Michael's voice, I'm betting..."

Madeline smiled, a warm and sincere one. She began to think of just how much Fiona loved her son...and vice versa. Just how complicated their relationship was.. yet, the love never changed, it only grew stronger ... As Madeline watched over her one day to be future daughter in law. She smiled until her cell suddenly started ringing..As she dug into her pocket, she quickly answered it...

"Hello?"

She let out softly, even with Fi in a coma, she still felt the mean to whisper...

"Who is this?"

The person on the other side snapped instantly as she spoke. Confused, Madeline quickly dashed outside to find Sam, who was heading back to Fi's room...She had no time to explain, shoving it into Sam's hands...

"Finley, who's this?"

Sam quickly answered. Even though he had no idea who in the world he was speaking to, he quickly reacted...

"Are you Kaine's handler?"

As Michael's cover ID's name was spoken of, Sam instantly knew just who he was speaking to..Clearing his throat, Sam instantly went into character..

"Yes, I am. Where is Kaine. Is this Jason?"

Sam instantly threw the questions down Jason's throat, without any hesitation. Madeline watched intensely as she slowly got the drift of who Kaine was and who was calling. It shook for a moment, as she wanted to yell at them, asking where Michael was... she was very happy with her decision to hand it over to Sam..

"yes this is Jason, I'm just letting you know that since Kaine is unable to speak much at the moment I'd say the job is going perfectly fine and we're almost complete"

The only words that stuck out to Sam were the fact that Michael was apparently unable to talk, it alarmed him... he needed to find out just why and what the issue was.. He may had been letting his mind spin too fast and was thinking of the worst outcome when it could be something simple...

"What do you mean, he's unable to speak?"  
>Sam raised his voice at Jason, completely shaken by his words. Madeline froze for a moment as Sam yelled. As Madeline gasped "what!", Sam then realised he had just informed Madeline... Moving from Madeline slowly, he halted her to stay there for a moment...<p>

"He's a bit beaten at the moment, he'll be fine. you should know that"

As Jason replied, finishing his sentence, he instantly hung up. Leaving Sam lost and completely bewildered. Not only did the flashes of Michael laying limb in a place unknown suddenly start flashing before his eyes, Sam was lost for words...He knew just what Madeline was going to ask...

"Sam? did you say something about Michael not being able to speak? what's going on?"

Madeline instantly asked as Sam removed the cell from his ear. As he stood there in silence, she quickly started.

"Maddie, he was just busy that's all..."

Moving from Madeline's grasp, Sam instantly moved to Fi's room... trying his best to hide the rising fear that boiled within him. Taking a seat, Sam rubbed his chin and mouth. Trying to sweep the denial and struggle from his face...His eyes glued to Fi's still and somewhat peaceful face... as Sam sat there in silence, it was almost as if he was praying for a moment...as the silence hit the room; his mind racing... the loud constant beeping of the monitors startled him, jumping up as he the realised something was happening. Two nurses rushed in to Fi's aid... As the sounds were still echoing through the room and halls, it was deafening. Sam was then pushed outside, the door slammed in his face...The curtains closed, Sam stood there. He couldn't speak... lost...

"Fi..."

Sam managed to croak, his throat dry, his eyes become arid from being too shocked to blink... Sam just stared at the door...

...

_**Authors Note:**_

_15 pages long. By god, I hope you all enjoy the shit out of this chapter, please review! this is the longest chapter I have ever done. the closest one was 10 pages on Carry Me. Thank you all for your interest and appreciation. your R&Rs are amazing!_


	7. Chapter 7  Don't Fight It

Chapter 7 - Don't Fight It

Her life hanging on a string. Sam waited, paced and hit walls. No one was telling him anything, as he asked, begged and pleaded for any information. He was just responded with a shake of the head. He was not family, bullshit he wasn't family..Even with an outburst that brought the security guards in, the doctors didn't listen, nor did they even care. Madeline was unaware of the situation as she dashed out for a cigarette after Sam had walked away from her earlier. His hands burying his face as he sat on a boring plastic seat that was sat outside her room. Helpless, Sam just couldn't seem to be able to convince anyone. The stress and struggle to keep himself from completely flipping out, his mind was clouded. He really wasn't sure how to do anything anymore; he hadn't eaten or had any water since Fi had arrived at the hospital. Unaware of just how Michael was. The constant nagging from Madeline, as she too wanted to know how Michael was and where he was...

As Madeline walked through the corridor, passing three doctors on her way to reach Fi's room. Her eyes narrowed on Sam as he sat there, his palms over his face. Realising that Fi's room was in lockdown and the very fact that Sam was not in there alarmed her...

"Sam?..."

She croaked, a sore and worried look painted her face...

"They won't tell me anything Maddie... Something happened with Fi, they rushed in and threw me out. I keep asking them, but they don't tell me anything..."

As Sam explained, anger attacking his tone. Madeline turned as a Nurse finally came out from Fi's room, she looked at Madeline and Sam for a second then slowly stepped over to them..

"Are you her family?"

She asked politely, maybe this time.. Sam would get some sort of luck...As he looked up at her, Madeline stepped between them and smiled..

"She's my son's fiancé"

Madeline quickly answered, her tone very soft and steady. As the Nurse listened, she then looked to Sam then back to Madeline...

"Can you get a hold of your son?"

She wished... Shaking her head, Madeline gave the nurse a sore look..

"He's unreachable right now, we're all she has"

The nurse nodded and smiled. Clearing her throat, she took a look back at Fi's room..

"Well, we're not entirely sure what's going on, she's struggling to breathe on her own. Pieces of shrapnel from the bullet fragment has scattered across her chest, some pieces are extremely close to her heart, and possibly her lungs since she's having trouble breathing..."

She told Madeline and Sam all that she knew, keeping her medical terms a low. She gave them a sympathetic look before continuing..

"With that, she's a fighter though... but she's only just managing to keep herself from completely shutting down...hence why she's very strong.. We'll be keeping extra close watch on her and moving her to the intensive care unit now... I'm sorry, i wish i had better news to tell you... I hope your son get's here soon..."

As the Nurse finished with her words, she then placed a sympathetic hand on Madeline's shoulder and stepped away, making her way down to the receptionist desk..

Dropping to the seat beside Sam, Madeline tightly held onto her purse. Tightly grasping it, Staring at nothing. She just stayed quiet before Sam got up and grabbed a hold of his cell; an idea had crawled into his mind. Not only did he realise just how much Fi needed Michael; but he realised just how much they needed him too...Turning to Madeline, Sam bottled up all the fear and sorrow he held inside for Fi, trying to stay strong. He gave Madeline a smile..

"I figured out how to find Mike.."

He was almost beaming as his idea was perfect and it wouldn't take too long for him to track Michael down now. Madeline raised an eyebrow at Sam before stepping up and leaning in close to hear him out... As Doctors roamed pass, their faces dug into their binders and clip boards. As they moved pass them, Sam looked down and shared his idea..

"They have Mike's cell on, i can track him through GPS. I just need to head back to Mike's Loft... is that ok, Maddie?"

Gently placing his hand on Madeline's shoulder, ensuring Madeline was ok to be alone for an hour or so. Madeline nodded and smiled..

"I'll be Fine Sam, just go and get Michael... Fiona needs him"

Madeline insisted as she placed a hand on his, both comforting each other. Sam gave her a kiss on the cheek and swiftly rushed down the corridor, leaving the hospital..

Madeline felt that sudden rise of hope flush through her body. Some sort of peace was starting to enter her as Sam's words and idea seemed so simple, so easy. Taking a seat, she sighed deeply and did her best to clear her mind...

...

In Michael's Loft. Sam leaned over the work bench and started accessing the tracking software. Entering Michael's cell number, He then awaited for the long loading bar to complete its process...

As it was taking more than ten minutes, Sam started to wonder if the cell was still switched on. Taking out his cell, he dialled Mike's number. Hoping to hear either a ring tone, or anyone's voice for that matter. Just any sign that the phone was still accessible. As he called, he was left with the ringing tone. No one picked up, perfect. However a hint of him wished Michael had answered...

As Sam awaited for the process to complete, he took a glimpse around the Loft... Still, he hadn't bothered to open the refrigerator to obtain a beer. He didn't want or need one. He just wanted Fi alive and well and Michael Safe and sound.

Still waiting, Sam started racking his brain for ideas on how to approach the residence without blowing Michael's cover. At that point, a smile crossed his lips as he imagined Fiona's response.. to rush in their guns blazing.. would have been sweet to do, but he knew for sure Michael wouldn't want the cover blown, regardless of any harm to him...

As an idea started shaking in his head, the process bar finished and beeped at him. Warning him of the completion. As Sam glanced at the screen, he then grinned and jotted the address down. Feeling the sudden burst of adrenaline swarm through his veins, he grabbed the sheet of paper and rushed out of the loft, with the idea in his head. Sam just headed straight to where he needed to. Calling Madeline and informing her that he was going to get Michael. Sam gathered the things he needed and started heading to the hideout...

...

Opening his eyes slowly, Michael blinked gradually before realising he had passed out on the floor of the kid's room. Still in there. Michael turned his head to see Eddi sitting beside him, watching over him. A concerned look crossed the kid's small delicate face...

"You passed out.."

He told Michael. Michael moved slowly, lifting the top half of his body up before the striking burning sensation attacked his ribs.. forgetting that he had a cracked rib, Michael grunted and sat up right.

"I'm fine..."

He told the boy as the question of whether he was ok or not was written all over the boy's face. As Michael's back faced the camera, he was blocking the view of the young boy too. However; there was still audio encoded within the digital software. As Michael blinked tightly, gritting his teeth as his head started to pound from the sudden move. He took a quick glimpse around the room before his mind started attacking him about his escape plan...

"Eddi, i need you to listen to me...can you whisper to me? don't shout or speak loudly, can you do that?"

Raising his eyebrows, showing a concerned and very strict face. Michael chose his words carefully, not to spook the boy out...As he spoke carefully, Eddi nodded softly and whispered softly..

"Ok... but why?"  
>He asked, his voice so small and gentle. He was baffled at the request but also very interested as to why. He already knew that clearly, Michael was a friend and he was there to help him. He listened extra closely to Michael..<p>

"there's a surveillance camera in the room, picks up video and.. audio. Get me?"

Michael explained softly and in a way the kid would understand. As he listened, Eddi squirmed a bit. unsettled by the new discovery. He started to cower slowly...

"It's ok... don't worry... just act normal.. Play with some toys, I'm going to head over there and disconnect it..."

As Eddi listened, he then moved over to the large wooden toy box that held all sorts of different toys. soft teddies, cars, dinosaurs, games and other allsorts...As he started to rammish through the box, trying to find something that sparked his interest. Michael slowly got up and headed over towards the door, to its right. The corner held the camera mount. Of course, it was a simple task... They didn't predict a young boy would either see it or be able to diffuse it... Nor did they expect Kaine Slade to be a burnt spy...

As Michael started to bang on the door, moving from the camera's line of sight. He knocked and banged on the door three more times to give them the idea that he was wanting out.. As he leaned over, Michael quickly pulled the two leads out from the camera. As Jason and Eli started heading up, the video on the large plasma screen cut out, leaving grainy and distorted feedback...

Hearing the boys head up the stairs Michael moved back from the door, shoving the two leads in his back pocket...

Moving into the room, startling Eddi. Who stopped looking for toys and glued his eyes on Michael. Jason and Eli stared at Michael for a second before Michael crouched forwards, in agony...As he did so; Jason leaned over and asked him what was wrong before Michael shot back up, knocking Jason in the nose and causing him to fall back, hitting the door frame. He passed out. As Michael acted clueless to what had happened, apologizing. Eli turned to him and grabbed him by the throat...Watching the scene before him, Eddi seized the opportunity and fled the room...

Forcing Michael into the back wall, Michael tried to apologize to Eli; keeping his cover. However; nothing seemed to calm this beast down...As Eli squeezed Michael's throat even more, Choking him. Michael struck him in the throat then in the crouch again...Since the man was quite pathetic at restraining him; Michael dropped as Eli let loose of his throat...

Michael then dashed out, as if he was going to chase the boy. Although; he was cautious as his favourite banana's were still missing from the scene. Unaware of their whereabouts. Michael quickly took a glimpse around the rooms, moving pass the room. Checking Eli as he was knees on the floor throwing up..

Michael started down the stairs, as he reached the bottom. The front door open. Even though things didn't go according to plan, Michael sighed deeply as the boy managed to get away...Turning to enter the lounge room, B1 struck Michael in the side whilst Jason snuck up behind him and wrapped his arm around his neck, the free hand pressed his blade against Michael's throat...

"Hey!... I was chasing the kid..."

As Michael explained himself, Jason moved from him and pushed him forwards. Away from him.. Michael turned slightly, seeing he had broken Jason's nose...

"I didn't mean to do that, Jason.."

Michael roughly stated...

"like you didn't with my thumb?"

Raising an eyebrow, Jason wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and moved from the scene...Michael watched Jason as he left the hall way... B1 then slammed the front door shut...

"What the hell happened to the camera!"  
>Screeching out to his men, Jason threw his blade across the room. Holding his nose, he tried to wipe the blood, trying to keep it from overflowing. B2 moved over and slapped the other roll of bandages into Jason's hand...Michael watched carefully as B2 helped Jason with his nose, B1 was trying to fix the camera issues with the TV remote, trying to figure out just what was going on... At that very moment, Michael could walk out... but it wouldn't fix anything; it wouldn't bring them down...<p>

Eli slowly made his way down the stairs, passing Michael. He held onto his crouch. Michael couldn't help but smile slightly before Jason looked up and pointed at Michael. Calling him over, Jason growled loudly. Clearly, he was pissed off and fed up. His nose was broken, his thumb was broken. What else was Michael was going to break? he had no idea.

"Why isn't this working? Eli head up stairs and check the camera..."

Grunting his Jason's request, Eli slowly made his way back up the stairs. Still hurting and feeling the burning surge up and down his thighs...Michael made his way beside Jason, who started screaming at the TV screen. B1 calculated that it was not the source of the TV, but the camera hardware itself. As B1 explained, Jason turned to Michael and stared at him, studying him carefully. His eyes narrowed on his red and raw neck, the slight red line he had made from the pressure from the blade. He hesitated for a moment before sighing deeply. B2 finished up on Jason's nose, cleaning it and keep it looking quite fine for the time, he moved away and stood next to his boyfriend.

Silence began to cover the room; confusion and tension rising. Jason was then startled by the sudden knock of the front door...Getting off the arm of the couch, where B2 had fixed him up. He moved over to the front door, Placing his blade back into its strap. He opened the door to find a Fed Ex employee smiling at him.

"Good day sir! i have a package here for Kaine Slade..He needs to sign here"

As the man raised his voice, greeting Jason. Michael snapped his head to see who it was. No one could resist the voice of Sam Axe.. Realising just what was happening, Michael carefully watched Jason...

"I'll sign it..."

Jason tried to get Sam off his back and off his porch. Sam moved the clip board from Jason's reach and raised an eyebrow. His eyes narrowed on Jason's nose...

"I'm sorry, but are you Kaine Slade? only he is to sign it.."

Sam stated as he tried to look behind Jason, who kept Sam from taking a glimpse inside...Jason stared at him for a moment, wondering just why Kaine had his mail sent there. Was it for the job? He hoped so...

"Whatever..."

Jason rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulder, his eyes pinning on Michael.

"Get here, there's a parcel for you.."

As Jason called out to Michael. Sam felt that sudden urge to jump for joy. As Jason left Sam waiting, He watched him leave before Michael came into his view.. As soon as Sam's eyes fell upon Michael, he felt his body twitch; feeling that incredible surge of panic and dread overcome him...

"Wow, err you look great?"

Sam was stumped, he wanted to say and do much more but he was very limited to anything at that moment, too many eyes watched them as they made the transition. he could barely even whisper to Michael...

Michael couldn't be any happier to see Sam. However; he kept his mouth shut...taking a glimpse of the clip board, Michael held it in his hands. He wasn't quite sure of Sam's intentions and plan.. His sight becoming blurry, Michael licked his bottom lip and grabbed a hold of the pen..

"I'm fine... "

As Michael spoke, Sam could hear just how weak Michael was. As he tried to keep himself from blowing his own cover, Sam could tell Michael was inches from falling flat onto the floor, as he watched Michael slowly sway.. instantly reacting fast, Sam quickly rushed his arms out and held Michael on his sides, keeping him from falling forwards...As he held onto Michael, it wasn't long before he started showing breathing difficulties...wheezing, coughing and struggling to breathe. Sam then moved his hands from Michael's sides and tried holding him up...

"Hey! Hey! we have a problem here, he needs a damn hospital!"

Sam yelled out loudly, showing a hint of aggression, going with Michael's strategy. Jason ran in and watched as Michael struggled to breathe, as he coughed violently...Jason knew he didn't have anything to help him; it was possibly the only option however...Even with the kid gone, Now Michael was to be gone. Jason began to think of aborting the mission.. although; he wanted to find the kid since he had seen everyone's face...He felt he trusted Michael, that he wouldn't tell anyone. Trusting Michael, he nodded to Sam...

"I'll get Eli to follow you"  
>Jason then dashed up stairs to order Eli to follow Sam and Michael to the hospital...Keep a close eye on Michael and make sure he not say a single word to doctors etc. Eli insisted he do the job alone and he'd report back.<p>

Holding onto Michael tightly, he helped him to the fed ex van and placed him in the back, he smiled slightly as he shut the back doors to the van. He knew Michael would have a plan to get out of there...Turning to see the large Eli come out of the house...

"you're following are you?"

Sam asked, in a rush. He jumped into the driver seat and awaited for Eli to respond...

"Yeah, but I'll take the main roads... you take the back roads"

Eli replied as he started the engine to his black jeep. Sam gave the man a puzzled look before shaking his head and starting the van. Just how dumb was this guy? Driving through the back roads, Sam couldn't help but laugh at himself at how stupid Eli was... for one - he didn't even ask which hospital, and chose a different route? how did that make sense.

He drove, shouting out to Michael, saying just how happy he was to see him... although; he kept laughing at Eli's stupidity..

As He laughed to himself, Sam slowly slowed down and stopped the vehicle, still laughing. He jumped out and started talking to Michael as he opened up the back...

"Ha, Mike... how stupid are these guys?"

Giggling, he opened the back and noticed Michael hadn't moved...Jumping in, Sam checked Michael's vitals..

"Mike?... "

He asked softly, thinking he was just playing dead to make sure he wasn't followed. However; Sam noticed Michael's breathing was extremely weak..

"Hey Mike.. come on... this was a ploy wasn't it?"

As he was receiving no response, Sam started to panic. Thinking all along that it was just a strategy Michael had thought up on the spot. Sam couldn't help but feel completely stupid at that moment. He rolled Michael onto his back and checked over him again...

"Damnit Mike!"

Realising he really did have to rush Michael to the hospital as he could see specs of blood on his lips. Sam rolled Michael back to his side and settled him nicely before jumping back out, this time he really was rushing and concerned...His hands shook violently...It was the worst time to rush someone to the hospital, it was peak hour...

_**Authors Note:**_

_Thank you SO MUCH for those who read and reviewed. means so much! Thank you. Enjoy._


	8. Chapter 8  Fix Me

Chapter 8 - Fix Me

Running, breathing heavily. His heart hammered so fast within his chest. He could feel his body struggling as he moved so fast, rushing. Sweat fell from his face, a face filled with nothing but distress and strain. Holding Michael in his arms, Sam had parked the Fed Ex van in a "No Parking" zone...If he wasn't already struggling to keep his breath, his screaming only made it harder to concentrate as he screeched and yelled at the top of his lungs. He had made it to the Emergency entry, even with the weight of Michael's limp body within his grasp, Sam still managed to run in from a distance and make it inside the doors... As he shrieked, two nurses came to his aid...

Taking Michael from his arms, the nurses and two other assistance placed Michael on a bed, wheeling down the rather cold and weary corridors. Sam stayed beside the bed as he was rushed through...

"What is his name? what happened?"

A Doctor rushed over and demanded answers from Sam..

"Michael Westen.. I .. I Don't know..."

Sam quickly replied, telling the man all he could. He really was clueless to what exactly had happened to Michael; it could be a very large list of things that could have coursed the reaction. The Doctor stopped Sam from entering the room, his hand gently placed on Sam's chest. Pushing him back, the doctor gave him a reassuring look..

"Do you know this man?"

He cocked an eyebrow at Sam... Sam smacked his hand from his chest and growled..

"No, I just knew his name...Of course I do, he's like a brother to me.."

Sam aggressively snapped, raising his voice at the man...a fierce look struck his exhausted face.. The Doctor nodded to Sam and cleared his throat, looking back as the nurses and other assisting doctor called him in..

"Ok, sir. I'll inform you when I can. please, take a seat"

Leaving Sam instantly after his words. Sam stepped back and just stared for a moment. Feeling the overwhelming rush of dread take over his body, the weakness attacking him. He was completely fatigued, disorientated and completely shaken..

Standing there, Sam could feel his throat thickening, feeling rough and dry. He took a small glimpse around him, standing there alone. This wasn't something new, he had just been doing the exact same thing earlier. It wasn't only Fiona fighting for her life anymore, It was Michael. Both of them, the two most important people in his life were struggling and fighting for their lives...Feeling so helpless and defeated. Sam started to wonder just how he was going to let Madeline know; as he thought about it. It struck him that Eli could possibly be on his way.. that he may somehow come across Fiona... Realising that he may have made things worse, Sam quickly rushed to the ICU floor..

...

Standing in Fi's doorframe. His hand over his face, Sam tried to contain the sheer stress and sorrow that drained him, it was painted all over his face. Keeping it sealed in, to keep Madeline from the stress. Sam cleared his throat to gather Madeline's attention. Startling her as she was inches from falling asleep as she sat beside's Fi's bedside. Turning to see Sam, she immediately noticed..

"Sam? are you ok? did you find Michael?"

Somewhat excited by Sam's return. pleased he was in one piece, yet she felt the sudden flush of dread attack her as Michael wasn't seen with him. She could see the sheer strain on his face, giving him a sincere face. Madeline got up and placed her hand on his shoulder, looking up at him...

"I'm.. fine.. Maddie...Mike's here.."

Before he could finish his words, Madeline's face lit up, beaming as he started. Watching his face, hearing his voice.. she then realised and noticed that, he had much more to say, that it wasn't good news at all, her face instantly drained to a sore look as she watched Sam closely...

"What do you mean, Sam?"

Madeline slowly asked him, uncertain she wanted the answer. Hesitant on her eager attitude to know just where Michael was..

"He stopped breathing.. I rushed him here... he's in the Emergency ward.."

Not even bothering with beating around the bush anymore; he told Madeline straight out. Feeling guilty of his actions. He was so unsure whether he did the right thing; he has a medical background, yet at that time. he really couldn't think straight.. he still wasn't think straight now..His mind was twisted and warped. Too disorientated to think clearly...Madeline knew it, she cleared her throat. Keeping him from seeing the panic that rose within.

"I think I screwed everything up Maddie... the guys who were with Mike are probably already here...good thing is, they'll be looking for a Kaine Slade...not Michael Westen.. but.. I can't have them wandering in here, I can't have them seeing Fi, Maddie... these men are the one who planted the bullet in her..."

Madeline listened carefully, she completely understood. Nodding; she placed a comforting hand on Sam's left cheek and patted it softly before moving from him. Smiling sweetly, Madeline took a deep breath in and exhaled loudly...

"Right... is there a chance, that they'll ask the receptionist for a Kaine Slade and leave as there is no record of him listed?"

Madeline's mind started thinking deeply; her heart starting to pound hard within her chest. Scared...

"No Madeline; I.. I didn't move my van, I was in too much of a rush to get Mike in here... they would have spotted it...they'll no doubt scout the entire hospital..."

Turning to Sam as he replied quickly, shaking his head. Madeline raised an eyebrow at him. Giving him a rather shocked expression...

"Just what sort of men did Michael decide to get involved with?"

A very stern look sat on Madeline's face as she asked Sam; she was no just as curious as Fiona was. Just who these men where? just how dangerous they were...

"Trust me Madeline, it's best you don't know. If Fi asked Michael to keep his cover and bring them down... that should tell you just how bad they are..."

Keeping the details to a minimum, he slowly stated and felt that he needed to go and check on Michael.. Hoping Madeline would stay with Fi..

"Maddie, I need to go and check on Mike..."

He started before Madeline began to walk out towards the exit...

"Maddie, stay with Fi... she needs you... I got Mike.."

Realising that she was willing to leave Fi alone, she instantly sat back down and grabbed a hold of Fi's hand. watching as he chest rose as the machine sucked air into her lungs..

"You're right, you let me know anything as soon as possible Sam.."

Sam left the room instantly, leaving Madeline to her thoughts. She began to feel terrible, leaving her son alone, yet she'd feel just as terrible for leaving Fi...So torn as she sat there, she started to imagine and wonder just who these men where, what was so important about them that Fi would rather risk her life for...

..

Making it down to where Michael was, six floors down. Just in time as the doctor exited the room, Sam studied the man intensely before he made his way over to him.

"Your friend is stable. He's suffering from Pneumothorax, collapsed lung, due to two broken ribs puncturing the right medium lobe...He's had either a great fall, or had taken a lot of physical abuse. Judging by the bruising and injuries on his cranium and the blunt force to his ribs, I'd say he was assaulted...fortunately, no other vital organs had been damaged. His blood pressure has dropped but He's stable and breathing on his own, in fact... we were lucky it was a small case of Pneumothorax. We've stitched his major head wound and dressed the other cuts. He'll be fine. You got him here at the right time, well done. If he had been moving around much more, causing more harm to himself, it wouldn't be a small case of Pneumothorax... so, thank you."

Giving Sam a gently pat on his shoulder, The doctor smiled at him after explaining with his rather good news.

"He'll be staying in ward five, give me a second and I'll see which room he's staying in"

Smiling, the doctor moved away from Sam and slipped back into the room where Michael was, whispering and murmuring to his nurses. Sam stayed back and waited, however; he tried to at least take a peek inside the room to see for himself that Michael was ok..Exiting the room, the doctor came to meet Sam again..

"He'll be staying in room 332"

Informing Sam of the room Michael was to be moved to, Sam smiled and thanked the doctor..Moving from the room, Sam started for the elevators that were close by. Awaiting for one of them to open, he could still feel that tickle of dread at the back of his neck. Desperate to clear his mind even for a second, to gather his thoughts and think clearly. Sam closed his eyes for a moment and sighed deeply...Hearing the loud ding of the elevator echo through the halls. He shot his eyes open, moving towards the elevator, as he awaited it to open. He stood before it, waiting for the doors to open, hearing the very mechanic sounds. His eyes laid on the two men standing inside... his skull almost left his body..

"You!"

Jason lunged forwards and grabbed a hold of Sam, pulling him inside roughly. As the doors slowly closed, leaving it just them in a small confined region. Sam was then pushed into the metallic walls of the elevator, Jason's face filled with aggression...Gritting his teeth, he clenched his fists and pulled at Sam's shirt...

"Which floor?"

Sam stayed silent. Keeping his mouth shut, Eli instantly whipped out an identical blade to Jason's and shoved it in Sam's face, teasing and haunting him with it. Sam watched as Eli smiled with eager. Swallowing hard, Sam started to panic. Either he was going to tell them and have Michael taken from then, or killed... or he was to be the one facing his demise...Even though; he was uncertain that Eli or Jason would do such a thing, his mind travelled back to Michael's state... the things he had heard they had done to minors...These men were likely eager to strike the blade into his stomach.. or eye for that matter...

Realising he couldn't use his favourite cover ID as he had used it with this subject; Sam closed his eyes for a second...Nothing was going to help him right now, he had a choice...To send them to Michael or have Michael, Fiona and Madeline face the Dearing fact that he was in fact, Murdered. He could only imagine the mere guilt and dread Michael would feel as he'd pick straight away that he was keeping them from finding him...He didn't want Michael to deal with that, nor with having these men at his bedside either...

"Uh, why? you're not going to kill the guy are you?"

Sam started acting like an innocent fed ex driver. He gave them both a concerned and frightened look, for his own life...Seeing the sweat fall from Sam's face, Jason closely watched him before turning to Eli...

"No, he's our friend. We want to make sure he's ok and take him home.."

Sam instantly thought just how much bullshit came out of the man's voice. However; he did sound convincing... He didn't fool Sam at all...

"Ok... Ok... Floor five..."

The words slipped from his mind as Eli started to cut his right ear...As Sam shouted, Eli stopped and pulled away, blood started to trail down the side of his face. His ear bleeding ruthlessly. Sam winced at the sudden sting to his ear, wiping it quickly as they arrived at floor five, they were lucky no one else had wanted to use the very same elevator...

As they pushed and poked at Sam's back... He kept his hand on his ear, his mind was elsewhere..trying to think of a way to keep them from spotting Michael, he watched as Eli opened the closed doors, making sure he wasn't there. just how desperate these two where...It made his skin crawl...

Interrupting each and every patient, Eli stuck his head in every room they passed. As they moved closer to Michael's room; Sam started yelling, hoping he'd wake and alarm Michael... hoping, wishing and praying...

"I don't understand this! why are you doing this? this isn't right! leave the guy alone!"

Sam shouted out, screeching and shrieking as loud as he could. At this moment, he didn't care for the others, he could care less as they came from their rooms and gave him stares...

"Which room..."

Eli shouted at him as Jason quickly covered Sam's mouth with his hand. pressing down hard to keep him from making a single murmur..Removing his hand as Eli asked; Jason grabbed the blade from Eli's grasp and edged it into Sam's back, jabbing him softly..a warning..

"330"

He screamed out before Jason cracked the back of Sam's head with the butt of the blade. Irritated and completely frustrated by Sam's sudden need to yell everything, having pierced the skin, the sudden impact had caused the wound to bleed, tickling down his neck...

As they approached the nearest rooms; Sam made every single noise he could, from clashing into chairs that sat outside the rooms, to moving and swaying into the walls. Bumping and throwing himself into them. As orderlies slowly made their way down the long and wide corridors... He intentionally bumped and threw himself into them...causing them to fall and spill their items and objects as their wheeling tray fell with them...Making as much noise as he could... Jason picked up and chucked Sam into a corner...Insisting he stay there as they made it to the room...

After Eli checked the nearby rooms, still. even after having been told that Michael was in fact in room 330. He still felt the dire need to check every single room otherwise.

Keeping Sam at bay, Eli moved into room 330, stepping straight back out. He turned to Sam and struck him in the stomach, hard.

"He's not there..."

As Eli's fist collided with Sam's stomach, he let out a loud cry. As he crouched forwards; he watched as Eli then checked the next room, moving out from that one. He started for Michael's room...

"Hey!.. maybe it was floor seven.. I can't remember now... since I'm now suffering from a head injury..."

Sam yelled at Eli, trying to keep his attention on him. However; it failed. Eli opened up the door and stepped in, poking his head in. He took a look at the bed and a quick scan around the room.. Nothing and no one...

"No one.. we'll keep looking... screw this guy, he knows nothing"

Eli screeched at Jason and hit Sam in the stomach again, this time. Jason let go of Sam and let him fall from the force...Walking from Sam, they just continued to check each and every room alone and quietly..As they moved further and further down the long corridor. Sam quickly dashed into Michael's room...closing the door slowly.. He sighed deeply, whispering to himself..

"Thank god you weren't here Mikey..."

Resting his head against the door as is closed quietly, Sam leaned against it and closed his eyes. Feeling the surge of pain that attacked the back of his temple and his stomach. He couldn't help but feel a sense of relief flush over him. As he stood there quietly, movements in the room startled him... as he jumped, Sam spun around to find Michael smiling at him..

"Mike!"

gasping quietly, Sam was almost gobsmacked by his friend's sudden appearance...

"He didn't look hard enough...he's as dumb as you think he is, Sam"

Throwing Sam one of Michael's signature winning smiles, Sam couldn't help but smile back, just as wide. the relief he felt as he was actually speaking to Michael...

"Are you ok, Brother?"

Finally, Sam asked quickly...Michael knew it was coming, it was normal for Sam to care..

"I'm fine, bruised ribs. Nothing I can't handle, you don't look good, Sam!...Tell me Fi is ok?"

Michael shrugged and smiled as he replied... as he asked with his last string of words, his face became pouty...

"I'm fine Mikey.. just got a scratch of what you've been dealing with...She's hanging in there Mike... Your Mom seems to think, as soon as she hears your voice she'll wake up.. but, as you may have just heard, he have a problem..."

Taking in what Sam lightly explained...Michael let his mind trail off as best as he could, masking the pain of the mere thought of Fi laying in a hospital bed, in a coma... Looking for his shirt, he quickly placed it on and only just noticed that he was still in his jeans and boots.. they really did rush with him...

"Mike... you need to rest... you can't go running around..."

Raising his hands before him, at a halt. Trying his kindness to keep Michael from fleeing the scene..

Michael shot his head up to see Sam, a very sincere look struck his face. that very puppy dog look as he moved the shirt over his shoulders slowly, wincing as he had to arch his body upright. Michael carefully pulled the shirt down and grunted softly...

"Sam, I don't have time to rest. If they see Fi...they'll know I lied...and probably finish her off, My Mom can't be involved... she'll be executed as well... so.. I'm sorry Sam, but I'm not staying here... They need me, just as much as I need them.."

Taking deep and painful breathes as he spoke. each and every inhale and exhale was like a small blade digging in and out of his lung. gritting his teeth, he watched Sam for a moment. Sam knew this was how he'd react...

"Let me at least... go and tell Maddie that you're ok and we can keep her up here...you stay put while I do that though!"

Pointing at Michael to stay put. Raising an eyebrow at Michael. He was very steady and strict with his words. Michael could at least agree with those terms..

"Alright Sam... I'll be here, hurry.. it won't take them long to clear Fi's floor..."

Michael let out carefully, still standing before Sam. He carefully studied him. So much trust and loyalty within his eyes...

"good Mike, don't let anyone else in but me, got it?.. coz, I can't handle losing you again...got it?"

Turning to the door, Michael smiled and watched him carefully make his way out..

"you never lost me Sam..."

Shaking his head slowly, Michael softly stated before Sam quickly shut the door and headed out...

...

"Maddie"

Sam cheerfully jumped into Fi's room, a smile plastered on his face. even with the doom and gloom that was lurking around each and every corner they turned, Sam still felt that incredible urge to smile. It was as if he knew, and felt that everything was going to be ok...

"Sam? are you ok? you're bleeding!"

It didn't take Madeline long to pin her eyes to the blood that trailed down his neck. For a moment; Sam had forgotten about the trauma that was inflicted...

"Oh, right.. yeah I'm fine Maddie, Mike's ok! we'll go and see him..."

Hesitation struck Madeline as soon as the thought of leaving Fi's side was indicated. She wasn't too sure, nor did she really want to leave her. She couldn't stand the image of her being left alone. it startled her...

"I can't just leave her Sam..."

Seeing that sore and broken look upon Madeline's face, it sank in and hurt a little. He knew just how she felt; he felt the same. However; the quicker they obtained Michael and headed down there, there better their chances were they'd beat Jason and Eli at finding her...

"Look, Maddie. I don't want to leave her.. trust me. but right now... if we don't move quickly, they'll find her first before Mike and I get down here..."

Clapping his hands together, Sam did his best to convince her. seeing her shoulders drop, she grunted slowly and sighed..

"Whatever.."

Seeing as the plan was clearly Michael's plan..Madeline rolled her eyes and moved out of the room but not without a glimpse over her shoulder, she looked at Fi for a second before leaving the room with Sam. Shutting the door shut, she and Sam rushed back up to Michael's ward...

Sam kept a sharp eye out for Jason and Eli. Cautious of every turn they made. He was walking ahead of Madeline carefully observing and making the path clear for Madeline. occasionally looking back, just in case he missed them. He couldn't help but feel a shadow cloud of him as he didn't see them. Either they were still in the same ward as it was very large... or they had gone up to the ICU ward..

Opening the door slowly, Sam whispered and stated that it was him and Madeline. Opening it completely, stepping in he instantly walked in and looked around. Michael was nowhere to be seen...

"Where is Michael?"  
>Madeline screeched, her eyes then narrowed the floor...She felt her throat close on her..<p>

"why is there blood on the floor, Sam... Where is Michael?"

Looking down instantly as Madeline pointed out. He took a look at it for a second and then shot his head up to Madeline, keeping the dread that rushed over him from exposing itself, he looked back down quickly...

"Maddie, I need you to stay here... in case Mike comes back, you hear me?"

Grabbing Madeline, he firmly held into her upper arms.. As she stared into his eyes. Seeing the sudden rise of tension and fear strike him. Madeline nodded softly, swallowing hard. she let Sam move her to the bed...As she sat down, she didn't even get a word from Sam as he swiftly dashed out of the room, letting the door slowly close itself..

Running again, he rushed and scattered around the ward. looking for a security guard or any signs of Michael or Jason and Eli. As he hit the reception desk, he quickly reacted..

"We have a missing patient... inform your security guards now..."

Sam shouted in the women's face, who was taking a sip of her coffee. She swallowed the hot substance quickly and placed the cup down immediately..picking up the phone, she speed dialled..

"What's the patients name?"

She asked quickly..

"Michael Westen..."  
>Sam answered without taking a glimpse at her as he kept an eye out for a security guard within the ward..<p>

"All Security units, Code Yellow. we have a missing patient; Patient Room 332, Michael Westen"

Slamming the phone down as Sam instantly turned to her, he heard that very same announcement over the hospital's public service announcements... She realised she had failed to place the right number in for the security officers. Placing her hand over mouth, shocked and scared..

Sam moved from the desk and took two steps back...Wiping his face with his palms, he took a look around... The whole hospital heard the announcement... they would have heard the announcement...They now knew that Michael was in fact, Michael Westen.. not Kaine Slade, his cover was blown...

"What's that?... did she just say Michael Westen?"  
>Jason held Michael against a wall, down a corridor that lead them to the restrooms. Pushing Michael harder into the wall, his palm across Michael's mouth. Michael stayed quiet and distant...<p>

"I thought his room was 330... or did the guy lie to cover his ass?"

Eli stood in front of the corridor. Keeping an eye out as there was an emergency exit at the end of the corridor. Jason slowly removed his hand from Michael's mouth, to let him speak for himself..

"There's a lot of patients in this hospital. I'm not the only one..."

Michael roughly stated before Jason struck him in the stomach..

"... is it a coincidence that the person's name is Michael!"

Jason growled as he pulled Michael up from his crouch and grabbed a hold of Michael's throat, holding him upright. Gritting his teeth, he stared into Michael's eyes for a second..

"it's a very fashionable name..."

As Michael replied, Jason squeezed Michael's throat tightly before pulling away. As he let go, Michael lunged forwards, trying to catch his breath. If he wasn't already having issues breathing...Jason then grabbed a hold of Michael and pushed him towards the exit, grabbing his blade from its pouch. He then wrapped his arm around his shoulders, placing the blade on his throat. Making sure he wasn't to do anything stupid...

"you've got a lot of explaining to do before Eli and I rip you to shreds..."

_**Authors Note:**_

_Thank you each and every one of you who R&R's. Your words mean the world to me. thank you. they really do make me write quicker too! the eager in your reviews is inspiring! Thank you all! :)_


	9. Chapter 9  Enemy, familiar friend

Chapter 9 - Enemy, familiar friend...

Knowing just what was going to happen, just how little they knew; how easy the situation would be for him to get out of. They believed him once before, they will do the same this time. It was clear that Jason had a soft spot for Michael.. just as clear as it was to see Eli's jealousy, painted all over his face as Jason hadn't placed a hand on Michael at all since they retrieved him from the hospital. Even after threatening his life with a blade at his throat, Eli was still completely jealous of how gentle Jason was with Michael... It wasn't something to be pleased about either. Michael had already seen just how on edge and easy it was to make this man twitch and snap..I mere giggle or smile at him would trip him instantly. The veins on his neck stuck out so much, it looked as if it was to pop out from the massive pressure and strain he seemed to be having at that time. His eyes never leaving Michael's...

Jason sat before Michael on an ordinary wooden table chair. His eyes narrowing each and every bit of Michael's injuries. The blood that dripped from the glass cut, as Eli had threw Michael into the wall, causing him to knock his head against it. Splitting the stitches...Zip tied to a chair, such a pathetic strategy to keep Michael from escaping. How dumb was Eli? It was clear Eli was responsible for Michael's restraints. Yes, his hands and feet were... secured. Although; his entire body was free... sitting on a wooden chair that wasn't bolted to the floor. Not a single word was let out as Michael mouth as he sat there watching the two; he had just woken up after a very unexpected nap, courtesy of Eli throwing him roughly into the rough walls. It was clear they were not in the hideout anymore; Another one? The man was very cautious.. clearly. that's three hideouts now, just how many more did he have in his procession?

Watching Jason as he sat there peacefully, letting his mind wonder.. Eli could tell that Jason wanted to give Michael a second chance; a chance to explain himself...This was something he had never done before, after thirteen years of working with him, befriending Jason... Eli had never known Jason to do such a thing, not only did it startle him, it worried him deeply. Just how protective was Jason when it came to Michael, why?...

Eli grunted loudly, his fists clenched tightly again. His knuckles white...Gritting his teeth, his eyes never leaving Michael's gaze. Having to deal with the silence and the pressure not to hit Michael as Jason let his mind think..

"So what was your plan? Rob me? kill me? which is it?"

As Jason asked slowly, his voice low and hesitant..It was a little too clear... Jason really had no idea what to believe or what to think...He wasn't too sure that Michael was a traitor...or it really was just a simple coincidence and misunderstanding..Which was it? For Jason, he was torn. Unsure of anything... As he watched Michael, waiting for a response. He picked at his nails with his blade and leaned back in his chair. The intimidation did not work...

"No plan, Jason...I told you, Michael is a very fashionable name... I wasn't the only patient in that hospital.. I was in room 330.. not 332"

Twisting and bending the truth; Michael never really said he wasn't Michael, nor did he say he was Kaine either. Giving the man a reason to think further. As he spoke, the certainty in his voice was very convincing...

"You're a lying piece of shit..."

Eli spat at Michael instantly. Groaning and grunting he stepped towards Michael before Jason struck his arm out and held Eli at a halt. Keeping him at bay for the moment.. Sitting back up, clearing his throat. Jason leaned forwards, resting his elbows on his knees. His fingers interlocked. He took a detailed study of Michael before clearing his throat and smiling..

"You're very convincing, Kaine... but... I have someone in the government.."

As he started, taking out his cell from his back pocket of his black cargo pants. As the words slipped from his lips, Michael couldn't help but feel that sense of dread overflow him... he knew where this was going...

Jason faced the cell in front of his face, he then peeked over it and smiled..

"Smile!.."  
>Smirking as the sound of a camera shutter is heard. Michael stared at the camera, his face emotionless and completely sore. Jason kept the smirk on his face as he continued..<p>

"They'll let me know if you're telling the truth or not... I sent your photo to them, and they'll hit me back with the truth. Sound good?"

Finishing his little announcement and strategy, Michael couldn't help but wonder just why hostiles, thugs and all that jazz had to explain their plans. he found it ridiculous...Some men or women for that matter, would tell them what they planned to do hours or so before they actually do it. Giving the captive or victim the advantage...How stupid can villains and bad guys really be? However; Jason did it whilst actually going ahead of the plan, so I guess that's props to him...

Michael stayed quiet, there really wasn't much he could say to convince him anymore...Not if said person was to identify Michael as who he is.. A burnt spy... Jason leaned back in his seat, placing his cell on his lap. his arms crossed before his chest, he narrowed his eyes to Michael's eyes..

"you didn't ask why I hadn't been caught yet did you?... you should have asked"

Smiling at Michael, Jason felt that sense of comfort and glee rush over him; the sense that things were to be settled and he could continue with his jobs without the struggle and paranoia attacking him...As the silence hit the room; the tension rising as they waited for a reply. It wasn't long before the tone alerted Jason of a text message.. Taking a look at it, he raised an eyebrow and looked to Michael..

"It wrote.. There is Nothing on him, give me a moment"

Thinking to himself for a second, Jason stood up and rubbed his mouth and face with his palm.

"you know, that usually means... that, either you're in a very restricted area, or... you really don't exist and be could anyone.."

Jumping down to Michael, his grip on Michael's collar tight. He leaned in and stared Michael in the eyes. Studying him.. Gritting his teeth, his face right in Michael's personal space, it was extremely uncomfortable and unsettling...Michael just stared at him..

Hearing the same incoming text alert sound off through the room. Jason instantly bought up his cell so Michael could read the text as he did..

As Jason showed it to Michael and himself, their eyes pierced to the device..

- Michael Westen. Blacklisted - Former Covert Operative -

As Jason read it, it took him three times to actually read over it for a reaction to surface him. Michael could feel that sudden dread swallow him..Michael looked to Jason, who was still in his personal space. It was as if he was lost in a whole new dimension. His eyes glassed over, he hadn't blinked since his eyes had trailed over the text. Michael could feel his throat become dry...Just what was Jason actually thinking? was he in denial?

Jason suddenly moved from Michael and softly cleared his throat, rubbing his head slowly. He looked up at the ceiling for a moment. Snapping his head back down, instantly glaring at Michael. A smile crossed his lips.

"you know.. this gave me a whole new perspective..."

Jason let out, his voice devious... Michael knew the man was up to something very deceitful, it wasn't that sharp and solid tone.. it was the sudden silence and instant shut down as he read the text..Picking his brains, Jason looked down to Michael..

"who was the friend? better yet, I snatched a photo of him whilst you and he were at the door. I'll send it to my friend and find out myself.."  
>Realising Michael wouldn't talk, Jason shook his head and dug his face in his cell, sending the snatched photo of Sam to his friend within the government...Taking a seat again, Jason clapped his hands together, loudly and looked up to Eli. Who was still uninformed on what exactly was going on...<p>

"Have fun with him for a bit Eli, he's Michael Westen.. a Spy"

As the words tickled his ears, Eli smiled widely. Grinning. It was as if the boy had seen the lights glowing on a Christmas tree with hundreds of presents neatly stacked beneath it. Not only was it creepy it was insanely wide, so wide. Michael could swear it would have hurt to smile so broadly...

Clasping his hands together, Eli was already behind Michael. Immediately, he grabbed the back of Michael's collar on his shirt and pulled it tightly, forcing Michael to have his body pressing against the back of the chair. Eli then wedged his chin in between Michael's neck and shoulder, smiling..

Seeing the pure pleasure and joy that struck his eyes. Michael closed his eyes and awaited the pain...

As his eyes sealed shut, Michael awaited the agonising pain. Steadying his breathing. Michael listened carefully to the noises and atmosphere that surrounded him. As Eli's touch left him, no pain was had. Michael still kept his body at ease, relaxing to an extent. There was no use tensing up for the grand finale..It would only make matters far worse...As he could see nothing but pure darkness and silence.. it wasn't long before the images of Fiona started to strike his mind...

As the images flashed through his mind, the memories and moments he had shared with her. Her smile, her scent, her touch.. The agonising ache of a sharp object striking his lower right abdomen scattered his peaceful thoughts, destroying what was the most beautiful image...

Snapping his eyes open, gasping and restraining from screaming, the pressure and sudden impact was expected but deeply excruciating..As Eli smiled with glee, his hand on Michael's left shoulder. His left hand striking the blade into Michael's body. He stayed there with the blade, enjoying the mere pain that struck Michael's face...

Keeping the blade inside his body, Michael saw that very sickening twitch as Eli hesitated whether or not to twirl the blade...

"Eli, I don't want him dead..."

Growling at Eli as he checked his cell, moving towards Michael and Eli. Eli didn't move...Jason came down and kneeled beside them, his eyes darted from his cell then to Michael's face, so tender and filled with ache..Licking his lips, Jason looked at his cell, clearing his throat. He couldn't help but smile..

- Sam Axe - Ex Navy SEAL. Associate of Michael Westen -

His eyes instantly darted to Michael's as he finished reading out the text. still wearing the smile of satisfaction.. He then shifted slightly and placed his hand on Michael's left cheek and slapped it.

"So, are you going to tell me who the lady really was that I shot? I'm betting she's not really dead... Either way, I'll find out..."

It was a stretch, but he tried. Knowing that Michael wasn't going to give her up, like he wasn't going to give Sam up. Jason at least tried to give Michael a chance, however; the plan that was building in his brain was really pestering him, he wanted to express and explain just what that plan was...

Michael's lips were sealed and tainted with blood. Feeling the blade slicing and ripping his insides. He could feel his body has had enough.. Keeping himself alert, Michael tilted his head up and stared at the ceiling..

"No, you're.. asking me.. because you don't have ... a picture of her..."

Cracking a placid smile, Michael explained as he stared at the ceiling. as his lips curved, blood leaked from the edges and trailed down his chin and neck.. the blade was still lodged in his abdomen. Sticking and jagging at every movement he and Eli made...

As Michael stated. Jason nodded softly and moved away. Standing up, he looked down at Michael, in his line of sight. Grabbing his hair, pulling it roughly. Jason grunted and gritted his teeth as Michael did..

"I'm going to set up a hostage negotiation, your friends give me what I want... and they get you, alive in return. how does that sound?"

Finishing his words, Jason let go of Michael's hair. Pushing his head forwards. Michael felt his neck muscles sprain as Jason let go and pushed it forwards, it was almost as if he had snapped his neck...

"... they won't.. I'm already half way dead..."

Shaking his head, trying his best not to get Sam, Fiona and Madeline involved. Steering them in a different direction; this was nothing like what they did, it was completely different and wrong..Something he really did not see coming...

"I can fix you up, make you look good as new...if they don't believe me, Eli can be pretty convincing with that blade..."

Gloating at his own words, he smiled and looked to Eli, who still held the blade inside Michael's abdomen. As he explained, Jason then moved off and around the corner. Out of Michael's line of sight. Leaving Michael and Eli alone. As he left, Eli turned back to Michael and cracked a smile...

Giving him that sore and sad look, Michael felt as if he was inches from fading into darkness. Feeling the blood flow from the wound, draining from his body. He could hear the drops on the wooden floors. The weakness and fatigue was draining him quickly, if it wasn't the pain that was striking his right side, it was the pure deplete of his bodies energy and survivability. Mentally, Michael was just as drained and close to shutdown. Not only did he start to think just how Fi was, he couldn't imagine the pressure and stress Sam was feeling... He wanted so much to keep them from having to deal with this added anarchy..Right now, Michael couldn't even move without feeling the jolt of pain hit his body...

Arriving with a large gym bag and a pile of towels. Jason placed them down beside Michael and kneeled down beside him, his hands grasping onto two towels...Looking up at Michael, darting his eyes to Eli. He slowly and carefully gestured for Eli to relieve the blade from Michael's insides...

Pulling the blade out quickly, Eli smirked and stood up instantly, Causing Michael to let out a loud gasp and cry of pain... Watching as Michael struggled to keep himself from passing out, the blood started to rush out..Jason then placed the towels against the wound, thinking he could stop the bleeding as he applied pressure..

"let's get you all cleaned up and ready to show your friends"

Jason smiled, a hint of concern painted his face as he noticed just how much blood Michael had lost. Moving the towels from his abdomen, Jason then squeezed the incision together and sealed it tightly with three bandages and tape...Clearly, the man was in a rush to start the game..Michael gasped as he tried to seal the cries of agony as each movement was throbbing and travelling up and down his body, bolting and surging through his body. He could barely breathe...

"Hang in there, Kaine... Damnit, I meant Michael..."

Jason tried to comfort and support Michael as he roughly dressed and bandaged the wound. Doing his best to keep Michael from bleeding out...Bouncing up, he took a look at Michael's face and shrugged his shoulders...

"Nothing they hadn't seen earlier, you're good to go!"

He then smiled and gave Michael a thumbs up as he leaned over and gathered his cell from his seat. Michael could see the sheer glee and insane happiness that glowed on his face. Michael began to realise just how sick this man really was - he thought the man was already as sick as they came when he first met them, stepped into the basement... but he was far more cruel that be realised..if that wasn't enough; his mood swings were insanely strange and wrong too...

"I forgot to tell you, you'll be making the call to Sam.. to get him listening at least"

Smirking brightly, Jason then came beside Michael and instantly pressed on the speaker button. Seconds later, the tone of the cell dialling was heard throughout the room..Michael's heart started to sink as he waited for Sam to answer, wishing he wouldn't...

"Hello?"

Sam played it safe, he knew they'd call. He knew something like that would happen...He stayed sharp and simple, listening. He was still down at the receptionist desk, he had given the women an ear full of verbal abuse for her stuff up...let alone the fact that only five security guards showed up, five out of thirty...He had yelled and told the men just how disgraceful they were. Their reaction and response time was not called for, threatening them as he stated he would tell the authorities and have them fired...Sam also explained how he made a complete racket in ward five and had no help or response, just how pathetic were these security guards? It was beyond indisputable...Sam was completely gobsmacked at their recourses...Having the security guards leave the ward, He couldn't bear to go and see Madeline.. he had a break down...Michael could hear Sam's voice was shaking...

"Sam..."

Michael finally croaked softly...His eyes darted to Jason, he smiled ever so endlessly as he watched.

"..Mike... Are you ok?"

As Sam answered, Jason signalled Michael not to answer him back...

"Awe, that's cute. you call him Mike.."

Hearing Jason's voice, Sam felt that cringe and shiver cover him. Closing his eyes, it took two seconds for Sam to realise what was happening...His hand over his face, Sam felt the incredible urge to collide his fist into a wall...

"What do you want, Jason..."

Getting straight to it, Sam tried his best to keep himself together; for Michael's sake...

"I like that, straight to the point. I want you to apply me with things and you get your friend back, how does that sound? I really don't have to say no cops do I? you should already know the drill...I will actually point out that, how I found out he's Michael Westen a blacklisted covert operative and you're Sam Axe a dried out ex - Navy SEAL is that I have a very good friend within the government...so don't try any tricks with me, or I'll let Michael here bleed out"

Sam stepped back and dropped his cell from his ear and sighed deeply, If hearing that the bastard had help within the government wasn't enough... he had just admitted that Michael was severely injured...bringing his cell back to his left ear, Sam cleared his throat...

"I won't give you anything... you just told me Mike was practically dying...I want proof he's ok.. Then I'll listen properly"

Ending the call, Sam hung up. Feeling that surge of adrenaline that shook his hands violently. He could feel his eyes sting and strain from the tears that started to elope the edges of his eyes. Gritting his teeth and keeping in the anger that boiled within his veins. the urge to punch the living shit out of someone and or something was too powerful. As he turned, Sam collided his fist into the wall, hearing the crunch of his knuckles. It wasn't enough, two more hits.. Usually, Michael would be there to calm him and stop him from harming himself and or someone else... this time, he was all alone... His knuckles bleeding from the rock solid force and impact. Sam pulled himself from the wall and started for the stairs, flexing and clenching his right hand. Sam controlled his anger and breathing as best as he could, trying his best to keep his mind set and free...

As he walked slowly up the stairs, his mind travelling and wandering, he was lost in his world. Trying to think of ways to find Michael and extract him, safely...Quickly checking his cell, Sam then started to think that the original way of finding him would work. As he tried to call Jason's cell, it was switched off already. Screaming at the top of his lungs, Sam then hauled up the stairs to the ICU ward... to face Madeline, he couldn't deal with this alone. Not anymore...

_**Authors Note:**_

_Sorry for rustiness guys, I have a sprained wrist.. from playing with Rayne lol. I apologize for any delays with future chapters, but I will have them done and uploaded ASAP. Thank you all very much for your time and love for this story! means the world to me to hear just how much you're all enjoying it. _

_Next Chapter "Chapter 10 - Out from Under"_


	10. Chapter 10  Out from under

Chapter 10 - Out from under

Standing outside of Fi's room. Sam did his best to gather himself...stepping into the room, Madeline was passed out beside Fi's bedside. swallowing that large lump of dread within his throat, Sam exhaled deeply and softly shook Madeline's shoulder, awaking her gently...

As she moved and squirmed. She slowly looked up and stared at Sam intensely before seeing the intense amount of stress that covered Sam's face...She shot up and turned to him completely..

"Sam, what's wrong?"

Giving him a concerned look; she watched him closely before turning to make sure Fi was alright. She was still stable and comatose, not good.. but still alive at least. Turning back to Sam, her hands grabbed his. As soon as her hand grasped his, she noticed the torn and fragile knuckles on his right hand as he held the cell within his left hand. Looking down at his hand, she carefully stroked it...

"They have Mike... they know exactly who he is, who I am. they have someone in the government. I asked for proof Mike was... alive, I'm waiting on that very proof..."

Giving her just what he just found out. Madeline took everything in. If Fiona in a coma wasn't enough; Michael just had to get himself captured...

"... Why did they contact you, Sam.."

Keeping herself from screaming and yelling and storming out of the room; she asked him carefully. that very detail that was left out..

"They want to negotiate... hence why I asked for proof"

Sam slowly let slide from his lips. His eyes occasionally looking behind Madeline to take a glimpse of Fi... wishing she was there to help him...As Sam replied, his cell alerted him of a message. Taking a glance at it, he opened up the message to reveal an image of Michael... the same photo Jason took before to confirm to his government friend... Sam stared at it for a moment and took a quick glimpse at the time. He had noticed in the background, there was a large round clock behind Michael on a far wall... As he realised, the cell then began to alert him of an incoming call...

Answering it, Sam insisted he listen before screaming at them...

"Got the proof?"

Jason instantly said as Sam answered.

"Oh, I got it. but; the photo was taken two hours ago. I want one of him right now..."

Not really knowing whether or not his conditions were simple or deadly. Sam did what felt was right...As Sam shoved the orders down Jason's throat, Jason shot a glare at Michael before grunting loudly...

"Tell you what, I'll call you back with video call. can you do that?"

Jason sparked and smiled softly, beating Sam as his mind started to work with him...

Sam cleared his throat and nodded, replying with a yes. he instantly hung up and sighed deeply...He could feel that rush of fear overtake him...Feeling sick..He stood there, staring at Madeline who was also lost and concerned...

It was a minute before Jason started calling Sam again, this time Video calling was enabled. Sam answered it and watched the screen light up. Madeline made her way to Sam, standing beside him. She watched as he did..

"Here, there's your proof. He's fine..."

Jason yelled out to Sam and Madeline. He had the cell looking straight at Michael who just looked at it with a sore and exhausted face. A part of him knew what was happening, the other part was too drowsy and weak to even think properly..As Jason yelled out. Eli walked over to Michael and turned to the camera with a smile. Waiting for Jason to sound off...

"You start demanding me again..."

Jason started before Eli struck Michael in the right arm, even with the pressure. Michael grimaced and gritted his teeth... this time, he had an audience.. As Eli pulled out the blade, he smiled and stepped away. As Michael kept in the pain, he heard the cries of Madeline as they struck Michael...Dropping his head, in complete shock and denial...

"Who was that?"

Jason questioned immediately as Madeline screeched in terror...Sam instantly placed his hand over Madeline's mouth, realising just like Michael did... He dropped his head for a second before answering...

"No one. what do you want?"

Sam replied quickly. Ignoring his question. Getting straight to what Jason initially wanted. Jason really liked that about Sam, straight to it. No bullshit.

Jason couldn't help but wear a smile on his face as he spoke to Sam. Ignoring the screech from Madeline, he shrugged his shoulder and patted his bottom lip with his index and middle finger. Sam listened carefully before his mind started to hit him with ideas on how he was to help Michael...

"A Plane to Paris"

Raising his eyebrow immediately as he demanded. Sam gave himself and Madeline a baffled look before clearing his throat...

"Right... and you think I can do that?"

His voice almost broke as he was merely confused and lost at that moment. Running his hand through his hair; frustrated with the confusing demand..

"You will if you want your Mikey to survive, am I correct?"

Touching a nerve, Sam clenched his jaw and gritted his teeth out of irritation and defeat. Sighing deeply, Sam rubbed his face with his palm as he could feel the sweat start to drip and fall from his forehead. Feeling the tension and anger rising deeply the more he thought about it. A clear idea and strategy struck Sam's mind.

"Give me five hours..."

Sam insisted before instantly hanging up, his mind was racing drastically; he could barely keep his mind on track... Silent as he thought about it more. Leaving Madeline desperate for answers, her eyes pleaded for Sam to share his thoughts.. she parted her lips, although; nothing came out. gasps and struggle to speak as the fear within her took over her. Afraid, she looked down at Fiona and took a seat. Her hands grasped a tight hold on Fiona's hand, she swallowed and closed her eyes for a second, gathering herself together - staying strong.

Standing in his lost state of mind, Sam soon shook himself back into reality, turning to Madeline. He gave her a sweet and soft look; trying his best to keep calm and assure her, everything would be alright.

"Maddie, I need to go and do something... I'm going to get Mike, you hear me? I'll be back, you stay here with Fi. Let me know anything that happens, got it?"  
>His arms gently grasping her arms, his words very soft and dedicated to each word that slipped his lips. He gave her a kiss on the forehead before stepping out instantly...<p>

Leaving Madeline beside Fiona...

..

"Hey Axe, what do you want?"

Standing at a halt - unable to move, stuck in the middle of a doorframe, Sam blocked his FBI acquaintance. Towering over him, standing tall. He was extremely determined and motivated to get what he needed...The man owed Sam many favours..

"I need you to give me the name to the owner of this number, Now."

Stern, strict and loud. Sam didn't want any crap, beat around the bush talk this time; straight to it and very persistent. His young FBI buddy could see the determination burning within his eyes, it startled him... Feeling rather intimidated at that moment, he nodded slowly and took Sam to his desk. Taking a seat, He insisted Sam didn't take a look at the screen as he did his bidding - Tracking down the cell number that forwarded the information on Michael - Exposing him and himself. As his friend took a detailed and long look at his information, he leaned back in his seat and cocked an eyebrow at Sam.

"Tell me why you want his name? You do realise he's in this department, let me handle it.. Whatever it is"

Hearing him speak, Sam instantly leaned over and laid his eyes on the monitor, reading it. He caught the agents name and snapped a quick stare at his friend before he lunged forwards, grabbing Sam's shirt...

"You want me to tell you what this bastard did? He exposed vital information about my friend..."

Sam pushed his friend's hand from his shirt and moved from the desk, slightly raising his voice. His breathing became heavier as he could feel the anger surge through him, annoyed and extremely frustrated..

"Westen.."

His friend looked up at him, whispering Michael's surname as Sam mentioned a certain name. Sam instantly spat...

"He leaked Mike's name... My Name and now Mike is in serious crap because of this bastard"

Sam was very careful with his choice of words he spoke, trying his best not to scream, however; it proved difficult as he tried his best to tame the beast that was clawing it's way beneath his skin, he was too angry to care...

"Alright Axe... I don't want a single part of this, do as you wish... Just don't get into trouble. He's a traitor, deal with it..."

Raising his hands up, surrendering to Sam's outburst. Nodding, he whispered and looked away from Sam as he punched a few clicks of his mouse, exposing the photo of the traitor within the FBI department. Sam took a good look at it from afar, giving his friend a pat on the shoulder before he instantly rushed out of the office...

...

Medium build, very pale. His hair as black as a raven. His eyes dark and mischievous as he hid them behind standard black sunglasses. He took a look at the roads as he had stepped outside for a coffee, taking sips from it. His left hand in his pocket, constantly checking his cell. Slowly moving towards an alley, he took out a carton of cigarettes and placed his Coffee down on the ground next to him. His hands close to his face as he attempted to light a cigarette as it dangled from his lips, flickering the lighter. His full attention fixed on the lighter and the end of his cigarette... He was soon shoved, pushed and thrown into the wall behind him; Sam pushed his right forearm against his throat, his knee pressing against the man's groin. Applying pressure, Sam then struck him in the cheek with his left hand - warning him not to move. As he growled at him, The traitor smirked at Sam...

"Tell me where they are and I'll let you live"

Sam demanded as he applied more pressure to the man's throat...

"You think you'll get away with this?"

He chuckled and grinned at Sam, he tried his best to hide the struggle to subside the pain that attacked his throat and jaw...As the man didn't cooperate, Sam took out his handgun and pressed it against the traitor's neck, edging it against his windpipe. Cocking it, His eyes burning with nothing but rage and conviction of his words..

As the chilling sound of the gun cocking right before him hit his ears, the sweat started to crawl down his face, he could see the fervour burning in Sam's eyes.. he wasn't joking. He was dead serious...

Feeling that spine chilling chill rush down his body, the sweat falling from his face. He started to panic, weasel and struggle...

"Look, I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I just gave him the information he needed"

Cringing as he spoke, Sam shook his head and pushed him against the wall more, irritated by his bullshit.

"you didn't want anyone to get hurt? are you kidding me? How many times have you covered his ass, how many kids have you let that bastard murder.. don't tell me you didn't want anyone harmed... Where is he?"

Sam yelled, he was far too annoyed now; being fed such lies, so much bullshit. It almost made him too infuriated to the point he wanted to pull the trigger, however; He needed Jason's whereabouts...

"Ok, Ok! he's at 1420 Lenox Av"

Surrendering as he stared down the barrel of a gun, his eyes restlessly blinked. He tried his best to contain his fear as Sam pulled away and nodded slowly before pulling the trigger, He sore nothing good in the man. There was no remorse, no guilt in his veins. The man was poison and he'd keep doing Jason favours... He didn't care about the many, many children Jason had scarred, tormented and hurt in the years of covering for him. He didn't care that Michael and himself would have fallen... Not a single care. Sam looked away from him and stepped away, leaving the alley instantly without a single trace.

...

"So how long has it been?"

Eli impatiently asked and asked almost every half hour. Agitated and fidgety as he played with his weapon of choice, slowly wiping Michael's blood off the blade. It was almost like he was savouring his blood as he slowly stroked his finger down the blade, gathering only small amounts of Michael's blood. Staring at it as it drenched his finger tips. His eyes darted up to see Michael, who had passed out. He had taken too much trauma to keep his body from keeping himself alert. The wounds still open, blood dripped on the tiled floor. Eli sat before Michael, narrowing his eyes on Michael's wounds; raising an eyebrow he looked over at Jason and gave him a rather faltered look.

"He'll be fine... and.. it's only been two hours..."

Checking his watch, sighing deeply; he was unsure whether or not to call Sam again or just wait. Yet, this was meant to be his show, not Sam's. It infuriated him the more he thought about it. Biting his bottom lip, Jason grunted and stepped over towards Michael, grabbing the back of his head roughly. Yanking his head up, waking him up due to the sting and sudden shift and shake...

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not running this show?" 

Michael blinked quickly as Jason stared down at him, Hesitating for a moment. Michael took a quick glimpse around before the ground shook, smoke eloped and wrapped around them; suffocating them. It wasn't long before shouting and a loud flash bomb is heard; smacking their ears and blinding them. Michael is pushed as Jason stumbled from the severe pressure to his ears and eyes.

As he lay on his side, coughing as the smoke swam through his mouth, snaking its way down his throat. His eyes stinging and struggling to stay open. His ears ringing from the impact of the bombs exploding; even though they were only smoke and flash bombs, the sudden and erratic bangs started him...

"Mike!"

Michael heard Sam's calling out for him; Michael tried to call out however his throat tightened on him as his body struggled and tried to keep the smoke from entering his lungs. As he watched many armoured men walk pass him, he was soon lifted up. His eyes meeting Sam's as his hands grabbed a tight comforting hold on his shoulders..

"Missed you brother!"

Sam smiled with so much glee painted on his face, so pleased and relieved to see Michael looking back at him; he gave him a rough smile as Sam then untied Michael - who then started to speak..

"Sam... Go to the van...get your men to the van..."

Having not heard Michael properly as shouting was occurring around them, Sam untied Michael, who fell forwards into Sam's arms. Sam held onto Michael for a second before pushing him up, giving him support to walk beside him; Sam leaned in and stopped as the smoke surrounding them started to steer away from them; disappearing from the clouded room.

"The black van, Sam..."

Michael roughly stated; Sam instantly yelled out to his men to check outside in the black van. Whistling and signalling them to retreat and head outside. As he, Michael and his men walked outside. Three of his men restrained and captured Jason, who tried his best to resist and charge himself at Michael and Sam as they passed him.

As they turned up at the van, His men opened it to find every single piece of evidence they needed on Jason. Michael had retrieved the large file of clippings and documents he had on every single captive and murder he had ever done himself or been involved in. As they checked the files and it's harsh documents, his men smiled and patted Michael on the shoulder...

"Let's get you to Fi, Mike... after we've got you all checked out first, deal?"

"Fair enough, Sam"

...

Fiona slowly moved her head to the right, then slowly moved it to the left. Still dazed and drowsy; she could feel the desire and sheer need to awake, as if something or someone was pulling her, wanting her awake. As she snapped her green eyes open, finding herself in a small white hospital room; she tried to swallow, but her throat was beyond dry. Looking over to the left, she stared at the bedside table - Her eyes narrowed the cup of water. Staring at it, she was too weak to shuffle towards it and reach for it. The more she thought about it, the more irritated she became. As she looked at it, the soon noticed her .45 sitting beside it. A puzzled look painted her face as she looked at it; wondering why it was there... Did Michael put it there? She began to ponder and search her brain, however; she shook her head out of agony... As she tried to relax, tried to remember. She was soon startled as Michael entered the room; He wore a sweet smile. Making her heart melt, she smiled at him as they locked eyes; his face filled with so much relief and happiness as he saw her beautiful green eyes watching him. Shutting the door behind him, softly. Michael then instantly came over her and embraced her tightly, Fi held him just as strongly. Nuzzling her nose against his neck, she felt his warmth and admired his touch and scent as she held on so closely. As they were in such a sweet embrace, Michael started to slowly pull away only to have Fi give him a frozen and terrified look - The muzzle of a pistol rested against Michael's head. Within that split second as Fi gasped out of shock, shaking. A gun shot is fired. The bullet ripped through the back of Michael's head, his blood splattered over her face as her eyes were so wide in fright. She couldn't breathe nor blink. Her heart stopped...

"Michael!"

...

_**Author's Note:**_

_Writers block on certain fics sucks. However I finally bashed this one down! yay!. Hope you're all just as excited and enthusiastic with this fic like you once were! so very sorry for the delay! Hope you all enjoy! let me know, thank you very much in advance._


	11. Chapter 11  So Long Sentiment

Chapter 11 - So Long Sentiment

Slowly drifting to sleep as he leaned back in the uncomfortable hospital chair as it sat right beside Fiona's bed, the edge of the chair hit the side of the bed. As close as possible to her. His left arm crossed over his chest as his right hand held tightly onto Fiona's hand. His head tilted to the left, exhausted and dealing with insomnia and trauma. Michael hadn't slept since he and Sam had arrived to the hospital - that was seven days ago. Michael struggled to keep himself alert, he did his best to stay awake, he wanted to be there the second she awoke... As he struggled to keep his eyes from sealing shut, He was soon startled by Fiona's terrified and loud scream of his name... Jolting awake, Michael jumped over to Fi's side, only to have her monitors bleep and screech at him; Her blood pressure had dropped dramatically...

"Fi?"

Michael started before her doctor and two nurses rushed in, demanding answers from Michael as they pushed him away to give them room; assessing her and trying to deal with the added pressure and strain as Fi struggled to breathe.

"What happened?"

Her doctor - An elderly man, wearing glasses that fell to the edge of his nose. His short cut hair thick and grey. His eyes of pale blue darted at him; narrowing his eyes on Michael's shocked face...Michael was speechless; Not a single movement from her until now - He couldn't get the stomach curdling scream from his head, it haunted him...

"Get him out of here..."

Her doctor demanded as he checked Fiona's vitals' himself and tried to get Fi to breathe on her own again...As he demanded the two nurses; they turned and yelled at Michael to step outside. Michael slowly stepped backwards, hitting the door. He knew that leaving would be best for them to help Fi, however; not once has he left her...

Sam soon entered the room, Immediately seeing what was going on; his heart jumped. Seeing Michael in a frozen state, He grabbed Michael by the back of his collar and pulled him out as carefully as he could...

"Mike... What happened?"

Sam tried to get the information out of Michael, However; he was barely able to let a word out. His lips were parted but nothing was escaping. His eyes were glassed and glazed over. Bloodshot. He was almost too distraught and distorted to even think clearly at this moment - He was in dire need of sleep...

"She screamed out my name, Sam.. She was terrified"

Giving Sam a sore and frightened face, Sam could see the tears slowly rise and shrink wrap his eyes. He watched over Michael for a moment before grabbing the back of Michael's neck, Who let him pull him in. Sam then pulled his head into his shoulder, wrapping his free hand around his brother, holding him. No words were said; nothing needed to be said, it was clear and very delicate. Michael didn't know what was going on, nor was he conscious enough to really comprehend his surroundings and situation.

"She'll be fine Mike... it's Fi!.. no one can get rid of her that easy!"

Sam softly whispered; he did what he could. Even if his words weren't entirely the truth; he believed that Fi would fight through it. It was clear she was still there, as she had managed to sound off and scream Michael's name. It was something, yet; She was now struggling to breathe, and her blood pressure had dropped and left her struggling to regain her stable state. No one knew why, nor were they really prepared for it. She was in a coma recuperating... This wasn't meant to happen...

As silence hit the hall way; Unsure or unaware of what was happening. Sam waited for Michael to speak, Worried for his wellbeing, Sam hesitated as he pulled from Michael and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Mike, you need to rest"

Sam protested and insisted Michael get some rest; His eyes locked with his for a moment. His hand still gripping onto the back of Michael's neck. Michael slowly blinked at Sam, he tried to fight him; tried to deny that Sam was right. Battling with himself. He soon found himself giving in and listening to him. He was right... and if he didn't. Madeline would be hammering it into his head even more once she turned up...There was no doubt about that.

Slowly, Michael nodded to Sam. Giving him a very soft and sore look; Sam was shocked to see him so down and frightened. Then again; it involved the woman he loves, the one woman that he'd do anything for. It really wasn't too much of a shock the more Sam thought about it..

"Head back to the loft, get some fresh clothes... and Rest, Mike...if you don't I'll beat you .. in honour of Fi, because we both know she'd do it if she could. Got it?"

Receiving a small curve of his lips, Sam smiled as he saw it. Patting Michael on the shoulder. Making sure he didn't harm him on his arm from the multiple stab wounds from Eli. His body was recuperating very well; the injuries on his cranium were healed, only appearing as large scratches. At least the ones on his forehead did. His ribs and body was still bruised; however he dealt with it fine. It wasn't something he hadn't dealt with before...

Michael Hated the fact that he was pressured and pushed to leave her, right now at this very moment. He wanted to stay and at least wait till he heard what was going on. Sam could see that very desperation fighting in his eyes. Sam carefully watched Michael, He knew just how exhausted and traumatised he was...

Stepping out of Fi's room; her doctor let out a long dried out sigh. Taking his glasses from his nose, he cleaned them roughly with a cloth he gathered from his coat pocket. As he didn't say a single word; Michael reacted instantly..

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Seeing the anger burst from Michael's lips. The Doctor cleared his throat and hesitated on his choice of words..

"She's stable for now. We need to get the remaining shrapnel from her chest, it's slowly moving towards her heart. Moving closer and closer each day. We'll be prepping her tonight."

Nodding as he finished his words; the Doctor left Michael and Sam in silence. Moving away from the scene as his two nurses exited Fi's room...

"Mike... I'll stay with Fi, get some rest"

Michael slowly turned away from Fi's room and walked out into the hall way; Not saying a single word; Michael left the scene. Sam sighed deeply and felt a sense of dread as he hesitated on his own words - was he right to insist that he leave and rest? to pull him away from Fiona at a time of need? Sam started to doubt himself as he sat beside Fi's bed.

" I Really thought you were gonna wake up once you heard Mike, Fi..."

...

Five hours after Fiona had exited the operation room; All signs looking normal and stable. A small light of hope started to shine through the room; Even though - Michael never got some rest. His brain wouldn't stop blaming himself, doubting his own actions - had he told Fiona, would she of followed him?. His strive to stay awake was greater than anyone imagined. Just how strong-minded he was to be there for her, with her - No matter what. Madeline sat on a seat on the other side, sitting at the end of the bed. Giving Fiona and Michael some space. She carefully and closely watched over her son, she too was worried for his wellbeing. Fighting sleep, forcing himself to stay alert. He had eaten small amounts, consumed small amounts of water. Madeline took a long hard look at him, his face so sore and tired. It hurt her to see him so low and distraught. He wore a white t-shirt, Dark denim jeans. Brown combat boots. He barely bothered to dress himself properly...well, by her standards.

"Michael, Honey?"

Madeline croaked, she whispered just loud enough for Michael to immediately shoot his head over to face Madeline. Raising his eyebrows and giving the softest most sweetest reply with a low tone..

"Yeah, Mom?"

As he looked over to her, their eyes locked. Madeline gave him a sincere smile. Admiring him for a second before taking a deep breath. The fear of watching him crumble started to hover over her; the more she watched him.. the more it hurt.

"Get some rest, baby... I'll stay with Fiona"

As she carefully and kindly tried to push him into resting up; Michael shook his head instantly and turned to watch Fi again, determined to stay by her side... No matter what. Madeline expected that very reaction and response. Dropping her shoulders, she felt the urge to become more aggressive towards him...

"Michael, you're not helping anyone while you're walking around like the dead..."

She growled, you could hear the sheer anger attack her tone as she stared at him. Michael didn't move, not a single movement as he watched Fi. His eye lids struggling to stay open, his body was desperate to shut down, rest...

"Mom, It's my fault she's here..."

Michael explained as his eyes were still locked on Fiona's face as she slept peacefully. His left arm across his chest, holding tightly onto his pistol. Still jumpy and in guard... As he stroke Fi's hand, Michael took his hand from hers and wrapped his right arm over his chest, his gaze upon on her falling...

"Michael, Don't you dare think that you carry that burden on your shoulders... Fiona has a mind of her own, you don't control it. We all know just how curious and determined she can be once she puts her mind to something.."

Hating the harsh words that escaped her son's lips. She couldn't stand there mere thought that Michael was feeling at fault, when he wasn't. She honestly had no other way of explaining it. It hurt too much to watch him in such a dark place. Just how anxious and angry he was, it was enough to make her frightened..

Even though he heard his mother's words, how truthful they were. Michael didn't acknowledge them. As the silence started to hit the atmosphere, Michael's body had enough; Drifting off. Michael fell asleep with his head tilted to the right, facing Fi. His arms wrapped and crossed over his chest, his grip on his weapon however, was still firm...

As she watched her son fall asleep, she felt a sense of relief hit her as she watched him, closely. Sam soon walked in, closing the door behind him; he gave Michael a quick glimpse before heading to the seat beside Madeline. Sitting on Madeline's right side. He too; was pleased to see Michael had finally fallen asleep...

"How long has he been down for?"

Sam whispered to Madeline, who patted Sam's leg with a soft smile.

"He just did, minutes before you came in...hope it lasts at least an hour...if we're lucky"

Hearing the string of anxiety in her voice, hoping that her son get's some rest before his body completely shut down on him. Sam nodded slowly and shared that same hope that Michael would be alright.

"I'll carry him to the Loft if I have to, Maddie..."

As Sam stated, a man walked in the room; Startled by the many bodies within the room. He took a good look around before whispering and giving them an apologetic nod...  
>"Sorry, wrong room..."<p>

Sam instantly stood up as he entered, on guard to protect those he loved. As the man stepped out, apologising. Sam still stood up before the same man and two other men stepped in...

Michael finally finding the depths of sleep, he was finally resting and sleeping somewhat peacefully. However; the only face he could see was hers. So delicate, so beautiful. Her smile made his soul smile with glee. Her touch so smooth; her laugh was soothing...

Soon the cries of his name are heard, jolting him awake immediately; Michael whipped his weapon from beneath his arm, finding himself aiming the weapon at Eli, who smacked Michael's elbow, causing him to lose the tight grip on his weapon... As he attempted to jump up; Eli struck Michael in the throat, forcing him to sit back down...

"You're a hard man to find"

Michael coughed violently as his throat burned from the impressive and very hard impact..Darting his eyes around the room, to find Eli before him. B1 and B2 stood before Madeline and Sam - fortunately unharmed, however; a pistol is aiming in their direction. Michael grunted and narrowed his eyes back to Fi. Raising his eyebrows, he then looked to Eli and spat the evolving saliva that was building up within his throat and mouth...After everything; it was only just now, Michael realised as his eyes sat upon them that they were missing at the scene when Sam and his men ambushed and locked Jason down... He would have seen this coming if he had managed to get some rest; Again, Michael could feel that inner anger and self disappointment as he was sloppy. Now Sam, Madeline and Fiona were at sake...For whatever reason they had in mind - Michael was going to do whatever they wanted for their safety, no matter the cost to him...

"You're going to help us break Jason out of prison"

_**Authors Note:**_

_Sorry for rustiness guys. Hope you all enjoy and want more. thank you all who have shared their appreciation in reviews ! Means so much!._


	12. Chapter 12  This is gonna Hurt

Chapter 12 - This is gonna Hurt.

"And how do you propose Mike is going to help you out with _that_?"

Sam shouted aloud out of anger and frustration. Giving Eli a disgusted look; he knew he was responsible for Michael's injuries whilst he was bringing Jason down. Eli shot him a smug and irritated look as he twitched his nose and cleared his throat. Grunting at Sam, he growled and yelled at him to shut up...Turning to face Michael, he stared at him intensely.

"First, I need you to go with Ian, yes he has a name. His name is Ian.. not B2.."

As Sam listened, hearing his last few words. He couldn't contain or hold in the burst of laughter. Laughing loudly as he quickly knew exactly what Michael had nicknamed them. He found it too hilarious..

"B1 and B2, that's brilliant Mikey"

Sam laughed and let out. His eyes beaming as he faced his brother in glee. He loved it and openly shared his proud thoughts, shaking his head due to the added hilarity as he thought about it...Michael returned his laughter with a soft and sweet smile. Locking his eyes with Sam for a second before Eli spun around, clouting Sam across the temple with the butt of his pistol - The man had severe anger and mental issues. Even when it had nothing to do with him, he would still lash out and aggressively deal with it, rather than simply ignoring the remark...

As he whacked Sam, Madeline jumped out of fright. Grasping Sam's hand instantly. She then moved and made sure he was alright; quickly making sure he was ok, demanding an answer.

"Sam, are you alright?"

She croaked as Sam bit his lower lip and looked up, taking in the impact. Sam gave Madeline a nervous smile before really bringing out a grin...

"I'm fine Maddie, he hits like a girl anyway.."

Sam spits at Eli, doing what he could to draw the attention away from Michael. Michael seeing this; wasn't pleased. It only made him feel the burden grip harder on his shoulders, weighing him down more and more with each clout to his face...

"What did you want Ian and I to do..."

Michael let out before Sam was greeted with another smack to the face..Keeping his usual cheekiness up in order to keep Madeline from panicking. Granted, it did keep Madeline from falling too deep into fear.. however; it made things worse for himself - it didn't bother him at all.. He was keeping the attention on him, Not Michael. Giving Michael time to breathe and somewhat rest...

Turning back to Michael, Eli rotated his jaw and leaned closer towards Michael, slowly. Michael just dragged his eyes up to meet Eli's. Giving him a rather emotionless look. His eyebrows raised, it soon looked like a dumbfounded look...

"You and Ian will be heading out to the main reception, ask them not to have anyone disturb your friend here for three hours.."

As Eli shared his ... strategy. Ian soon grabbed a rough and tight hold of Michael's upper arm. Pulling him up from his seat. Pushing Michael towards the door, He looked to Madeline and Sam before taking a quick glimpse at Fiona before Ian shoved him out the door...Shutting it. Eli and Dan turned to Madeline and Sam. Smirking, Eli then took Michael's seat and sighed deeply...

His eyes sitting on Fiona's peaceful face as she slept - Unaware and in oblivion. Interlocking his fingers together, smacking his palms together. Eli bit his bottom lip and darted his eyes to Sam..

"So, who is this woman to you guys?"

Sam knew exactly where his head was going; He instantly blurted..

"She's my Girlfriend.."

Raising an eyebrow, he watched Sam carefully. His eyes soon narrowing on Madeline's hand as Sam comforted her as much as he could. Scrunching his face slightly, not buying Sam's story.. He let his mind wander before looking back to Fi.

"If she's your girlfriend; Why was Michael sitting here right beside her... he's clearly had no sleep? Care to elaborate?"

So he wasn't quite as dumb as he predicted; Sam cleared his throat and darted Eli a rather aggressive stare..

"..Because, he felt it was his fault..."

Sam's words were strict and very stern with Eli now, As he knew Michael was beating himself up about it; he knew every thought within his head lead him to being responsible for Fiona's injury...

"Humph... And who is this lady beside you?"

Cocking an eyebrow, he was almost speechless as Sam replied. Keeping his opinions to himself for once - he would remember Sam's words for later, just to spite Michael..

Sam Instantly replied..

"Friend of the family"

Keeping her mother status far from them as much as he could; he knew how these men played. Hell, anyone could see just where they were headed and why the twenty questions as soon as Michael left...

"Dan, check her purse.."

Eli shouted and gestured Dan to take Madeline's purse and check her identity. He stared at Sam, he knew Sam was lying; even being a dead good one at that, Eli saw right through it. Just like he did with Michael..

"I know you're lying. I knew Michael was lying the moment I met him"

Glaring at Sam, Who gave him a small smirk in return. Smiling now, he parted his lips..

"and Mike still landed Jason in jail...yet, you apparently knew he was lying? aren't you good!"

Sam chuckled to himself; still pinning the attention on himself before Dan gasped aloud and quickly moved to Eli, waving Madeline's drivers licence in his hand. Shoving it in Eli's face. Eli raised an eyebrow as his eyes narrowed her name..

"Westen... Ha, She's Michael's Mommy.."

Madeline sealed her lips, holding in the urge to scream as Sam tightly held onto her hand. Gripping tightly, Sam tried his best to silently keep her calm. As best as he could, Unable to voice his thoughts or guidance to help Madeline as the fear started to shake her core...

Clenching his jaw, Sam gave Dan a steady look. Trying his best to read him; the man was very quiet compared to Ian and Eli, he was almost nervous? Either way, there was something very different from Dan... Unable to read him, he tried his best to pick at his initial motives and personality with what he had in front of him. Taking orders from others, Barely speaking. Was the man even interested or here by his own will? The questions started to hammer through his head and he wondered more and more about Dan...

...

"Tell her you'd like your friend to rest properly, with no interruptions for three hours"

Ian roughly and restlessly pulled at Michael's arm, pulling him close. His nose almost pressing against Michael's. Michael grunted softly and raised an eyebrow..

"You really think she's going to buy that?"

Giving Ian a very dumbfounded look; Ian hissed at Michael before pushing back behind the corner, away from the Receptionists' line of sight.

"She's been working for 26 hours straight, she's not going to give a shit. Make sure she does it right then and there and come back here, got it?"

The men have done their homework - Granted. However; Michael sighed deeply and pulled his arm from Ian's grip. Putting on a very sweet and innocent look as he approached the large desk. The large woman sat at her desk, she was exhausted. Almost as exhausted as he was; Michael cleared his throat to attract her attention. As she shot her head up from her papers before her. She gave him a soft look, he had startled her..

"Oh gosh! I'm sorry dear, I didn't hear you! How can I help you?"

She locked eyes with Michael for a second before Michael disconnected the glance and took a firm look at her desk. Filled with folders and many piles of paperwork. Sighing softly, Michael gave her a sweet smile..

"I need you to alert Fiona Glenanne's Doctor for me..."

Michael started before he noticed the sheer concern rush over the woman's fatigued face..

"Is she alright?"

Somewhat startled by the expression and mere concern she expressed as he spoke. Michael cleared his throat, raising his arms slowly before him..

"No No, she's fine. I was just wondering if she could be left alone for roughly three hours? No interruptions from any doctors or nurses? she always seems to be unsettled once someone examines and checks her..."

Giving her a sweet and innocent tone and face as he spoke. Assuring her she was fine and well - lying about the sole reason as to why he insisted the no access.. She dropped her shoulders and sighed deeply, with a very wide smile. She nodded softly..

"You're her boyfriend aren't you?, A lot of doctors have complained how stubborn you are.."

Swallowing the large lump that surfaced as soon as she mentioned who he was; feeling it stick and slide its way onto the walls of his throat. He grunted softly, trying to clear his throat. Michael nodded softly and gave her a small smile..

"Yeah..."

Michael answered bluntly as the receptionist picked up the telephone and dialled a number. As she waited, her eyes narrowed him carefully. Watching him; she gave him a soft look, feeling pity for him as she could see just how fatigued and sore he was...

"Hi, Doctor Sanders... Do you have a moment? Great, Listen. I have Fiona Glenanne's boyfriend asking to spare three hours of no interruptions for her... Yes, well he explained she seems to become very unsettled after being looked over.. yes, Alright. Thank you"  
>Michael impatiently awaited and listened in, As she put down the receiver. She smiled at him and gave him a pleased look, letting out a long sigh..<p>

"That's fine dear, he'll tell the nurses as well. I hope you'll get some rest too?"

She asked sincerely as Michael smiled at her reply. He smacked the counter lighter with his palm with a vivid smile as he moved away..

"Don't count on it..."

Moving away from the counter, Michael slowly made his way around the corner. Greeted by Ian who tugged at his chest for a second, a bright and wide smile crossed his lips..

"Well Done.."

Michael stared at him for a second before he and Ian moved out and started for Fiona's room; As they walked, Michael grunted and growled, cowering over as he grasped his lower body, gasping for air. He then staggered and slid into a small hallway which lead them into restrooms. As He struggled to stand, Ian being confused tried to see what was wrong as Michael winced and cringed, grabbing his ribs... As Ian leaned over to ask and see what was wrong, Michael struck Ian hard in the chin, hitting him in the face, cracking his nose as he jumped up from his crouched position. Moving fast, Michael then jumped behind Ian, wrapping his right arm around his throat, placing his hand under his chin. His left hand behind his head. Twisting, Michael snapped Ian's head instantly...

Letting him drop, Michael checked and made sure no one was nearby as he crouched down and checked Ian's belongings. Gathering his 9mm. Michael was only able to find the unloaded 9mm, why in the world did he carry an empty weapon. No clips, no rounds. Nothing. Throwing it aside, it was useless...He could use it to clout them over the head; however, he still had his own pistol laying beneath Fiona's bed...

Moving from the scene, Michael exited smoothly. Just after two night shift nurses did their round. Michael made his way back towards Fiona's room..

...

Entering the room, Alone. Dan was the first to notice and react to Ian's disappearance...

"Where's Ian?"

Dan shouted and growled, furiously grabbing a rough hold of Michael's shirt collar and throwing him against the nearest wall, Pinning him against it. Michael kept his mouth shut before Eli moved over towards Sam and Madeline...

"He just... walked off...Said he had to deal with something"

As he explained, Dan loosened his grip on Michael and flexed his fingers...Turning to Sam and Madeline; Michael saw the hesitation attacking Ian as he turned, looking over at Michael again, he glued his eyes to Michael's before biting his lower lip...

"I'll be back"

Without explaining himself, Dan rushed out the room instantly. Leaving Eli morally confused as he was now outnumbered and left alone, however; he had the muscle and the weapons..

"Why is it, that everyone believes your lies but me?"

Eli spun around and instantly cracked Michael in the ribs, the sound of his ribs cracking and breaking reverberated through the room, Michael let out a loud cry as the impact was hard and quick. The burning started to attack his sides, before he could even compose himself. Eli struck Michael again, bringing his hand up. He grasped Michael's throat, pushing him up against the wall. He tightened his grip - squeezing his throat tighter as he yelled into Michael's face...

Madeline reacted instantly, She lunged forwards crying out her son's name. Screaming for Eli to leave her son alone. Anger filled her veins and tone as Sam held her back..

"Maddie..."

Sam tried as she was ever so strong at this point. As Eli overpowered Michael, Hitting him directly in his tender and weak spots from the wounds he had made a week ago - Sam had enough; Jumping up. He instantly ducked down, grabbing Michael's weapon as it had scattered beneath Fiona's hospital bed earlier. As he stood up, Madeline started towards Eli's back... As he saw; Sam instantly grabbed one of the many spare pillows on the other side of Fiona's bed, sitting on a spare chair. He stepped over and blocked Madeline from reaching Eli - Standing directly behind Eli, he was blindsided.

The soft feeling of a pillow pressed against his temple, He loosened his grip on Michael before darkness overtook him before he could blink to take a last glance at Michael's face...Sam shot him instantly as he pressed the pillow against the man's temple.. Letting his body fall, limp and lifeless to the floor with a loud thud...

He had enough of their torment. Focusing their anger and inflicting every single bit of pain on his brother - he had enough...He couldn't sit there and watch anymore, even if he was holding back Michael's mother from being in any sort of harm. The man was out of control - he forced and let out all of his issues and anger on Michael, in which.. could have been years upon years of trauma and agony...He had to be stopped - Sam felt no repentance for what he did, hell.. he got out easy - He didn't see it coming, he had no pain inflicted. Easy and simple. It should have been the opposite...If only he were to have a cheesy saying as he pulled the trigger... Still, the man was responsible for half of this charade. The other; was thankfully locked away...

As Sam kneeled down before Michael as he leaned against the wall. His head tilted up, his lips parted as he tried to steady his breathing...Wincing from the burning agony to his sides, he soon dropped his head and closed his eyes...

"... is that.. two Mojito's now, Sam.."

Michael slowly looked up with a slight curve of his lips, locking eyes with Sam who smiled brightly in return. He chuckled slightly; he found it quite amusing how Michael noticed and could remember that now, he had saved his ass two times lately... Patting Michael on the shoulder - giving it a tight comforting and pleased squeeze, Sam chuckled again and let out a long sigh..

"Yeah, Mike... Something like that.."

As Sam slowly moved away from Michael, giving him space. Madeline instantly chimed in and grasped a hold of her son's sore face - Her hands almost burying his face as each palm cupped his cheeks..

"Are you ok, Honey?"

Seeing the mere fright within her eyes; she was shaking - Yet she held such a brave face throughout the whole situation.. Michael blinked slowly and nodded. Sharing a sore smile with her, he placed his hand on hers as he stroked his face gently, insuring that he was ok...

"I'm fine, Ma.."

Michael softly let out before Dan burst into the room; as he slammed the door shut... His eyes darted around the room, the first thing he sees is Eli's lifeless body drowning in a pool of blood before Michael. He instantly pointed to Michael, his eyes filled so much anger and retribution burning in his eyes the moment he narrowed his eyes on Michael...He screamed loudly, so loud his voice almost shook..

"You Bastard!"

As he started for Michael, Sam instantly reacted and went for a punch, only to have Dan block the incoming blow, managing to crack Sam over the head with the butt of his gun, causing Sam to drop to his knees and collapse. The blow was to the back of head, the impact was great and severe...As he finished with Sam, he instantly jumped towards Michael, who instantly jumped up and pushed Madeline aside, as Dan moved in he manages to hit Madeline across the face, As he does. Michael throws a hard and steady punch to Dan's face, causing him to stumble slightly before he bounces and ducks Michael's second attack, as he does. He spins around and jumps behind Michael, wrapping his arm around his throat... He then struck Michael in the spine, causing Michael to scream in agony from the intense agony that surged up and down his back...

As Michael yelled, Sam jolted awake from the blood curdling scream... As he shifted his body up, ignoring the headache that hammered at the back of his head, moving to the back of his eyes. He grunted and instantly grabbed a hold of Madeline, pulling her towards him... She was disorientated and shaking to the core; afraid and feeling completely useless as she watched her son cry in agony from the pain Dan inflicted.. As Sam held onto Madeline carefully, he moved up slowly only to have Dan scream at him...

"Don't you dare, Sam!... Take one guess what I'm holding against Michael's back"

He growled furiously, Sam and Madeline were still too shocked and confused as to why Dan suddenly exploded and came in like a raging madman all the sudden..Sam carefully took a closer look at Dan's face, riddled with sorrow and anger...He was hurting...

As he yelled, Sam slowly backed away from Dan as he slowly moved closer towards the door...

"We're going to leave..."

As he spoke, his voice so aggressive and loud. His eyes pinned on Sam as he held Madeline closely...As slight movement was made in Sam, making Dan instantly react and flinch. As he walked pass them, he stopped and narrowed his eyes on Sam, creating space between him and Michael, showing Sam and Madeline the eight inch blade poking Michael against the surroundings of his left kidney...Sam narrowed his eyes on the blade - clenching his jaw as he noticed the tip was edging and digging into Michael's back...

As Dan walked pass, he then shouted at Michael to open the door. As Michael struggled to move his hand. Swinging the door open, greeted by many beams of light flashing and waving on and around them. Dan winced and tried to focus his eyes, as he blinked three times to regain his focus. His eyes sat upon a hall way filled with policemen waving their weapon's in his direction, screaming at him to place the weapon down and release the hostage...Their screams causing his ears to sting and buzz, in shock as to how, he kept his game going...

Dan felt a severe rush of adrenaline flow through him, giving him a twitch. He sighed deeply and screamed louder than before...pushing Michael forwards, driving the blade further into his back, making sure Michael would scream in agony, Forcing the men to hesitate and back away slowly - Just what he wanted. Yet they still aimed their weaponry at him, still alert and in stance and position..

"How the hell!..."

Dan growled and yelled into Michael's ear...His eyes darting from the men surrounding him, still yelling at him to stand down and surrender...He'd wince as the beams of light passed his eyes, growling furiously..

"... What do you think happened?.. After I got rid of Ian -

As Michael slowly explained between staggered breaths, Dan stopped him at the mere mention of Ian's name, edging and driving the blade deeper into his back, Michael growled and gritted his teeth...

As the men hadn't moved from the scene, Dan started to panic and move Michael forwards even more. Pushing and shoving him forwards, creating a path for himself..

"I'm getting out of here!..."

Dan yelled and yelled; only proving to be more insane and delusional as he held onto Michael.

One of the policemen stepped out, still holding their weapon in guard. Aiming it right at Dan. His eyes closely watching Dan, he stepped further towards him...

As Dan stood there, Using Michael as a shield. The hall way was completely quiet for a moment; Michael's mouth sealed shut, trying to steady and stable his breathing as the blade carved into his back, three inches deep. He could feel the agony surge up and down his back, the pulsating pain building up as each twitch and movement sent agonising bolts of pain through his body..Trying his best to fight the dark shadows that tried to pull him in, Michael fought it as much as possible... The small drops of blood hitting the concrete - painting the floor red, Dan looked down to see a small puddle of Michael's blood surface the floor before him, curving his lips...

"You let me go, or he'll bleed out.. Do you want him to bleed out?!"

As the policeman stepped forwards further, Dan caught him from the corner of his eye. Instantly reacting. He turns to the man to his right and screams.. thrusting the blade further into Michael's back, Michael gritted his teeth, closing his eyes as the bolt of pain struck his lower back, poisoning his veins as he gasped..

"I warned you!... stay back!"

As the policeman stepped back, staggering. He retrieved his weapon, without being ordered too... Afraid as he had made things worse for Michael. As the silence began to build up and fill the atmosphere... Michael's weak eyes sat open Sam and Madeline, The tears filling Madeline's eyes haunted him as he tried his best not to scream, trying his best to shield and mask the agony that struck his back. He started to think to himself, how pleased and glad he was that Fi hadn't woken during this whole ordeal. He felt a tiny sense of relief the more he thought about it...

"Michael!"

Madeline cried out, only to have Sam quickly place his palm over Madeline's mouth - Sealing her mouth, afraid any other sound or movement would push Dan over the edge - sweat crawled down Sam's face as his eyes were fixed on Michael's raw and sore face...Feeling useless and pathetic as he was unable to take Dan down as he approached Michael in the first place. Lowering his head, Sam aggressively growled at himself...

"Where's Michael?"

Hearing her voice, Sam shot his head up to see Fi awake, sitting up. Her face drained and puzzled. Panic over took him as he shot a shocked look at Fi before looking straight to Michael - who was unknown to Fi's awoken state..Sam was lost for words, shaken by her sudden movements as her eyes narrowed on Sam's fresh wound - the blood trailed from the wound, down to his neck. Her eyes soon darting over to see the hall way filled with policemen, the flashlights highlighting the scene as clear as day... It didn't take Fiona long to at least guess something terrible was happening, Sam was holding Madeline down for a reason, He was staying down for a reason. unable to speak, wearing a nasty wound...

As the fear crept up on her, her hands started to shake violently as she staggered - fear of the unknown and the possibilities that clouded her mind. Still drowsy, she ripped out her drip, pulling the leads and cords from her body, causing the machines and monitors she was hooked up to react and bleep loudly. She stepped off the bed. Her walk was uneasy, her eyes looked down to see the mere dread painted on Madeline's face...She parted her lips to ask only to jump as Dan yelled out again. Turning to lock her eyes with Michael..

She could only manage to gasp..

"Michael..."

His throat became dry instantly as his eyes narrowed on Fi standing in the door frame of her room; in dire shock, Michael's face became broken as soon as her gaze sat upon the blood that dripped on the floor behind him...

Dan yelled again as the surrounding policemen started to get impatient; their movements became more frequent. His eyes laid on Fi as she stagged into his line of sight; As she did. Dan smirked and Thrusts the full length of the blade into Michael's back; piercing and tearing his kidney. As the blade dug further into his back, tearing its way through his kidney - Michael couldn't hold in the severe agony, screaming aloud as Dan thrusts the blade in, trying to get any and every bit of reaction from Michael as possible...

Realising things couldn't get any worse that moment - Barely able to breathe properly from the impact and dire struggle to stay awake - the infliction was far too excruciating, Michael closed his eyes and clamped his teeth together. slowly opening his eyes, that moment... Fiona started towards him. His heart started to hammer and clench as she started for him - he could hear his own heart beat thump and pound within his chest, aching. As she did. Michael braced himself, pulling forwards... He used whatever strength he had left in him; forcing himself forwards. Driving the blade out from his back. As he stepped forwards, throwing himself towards Fi - The policemen opened fire instantly as Michael fell to the ground. Their bullets fired and forced their way into Dan's body..

As he fell, unable to move as his body became too weak and almost paralysed - Laying on his stomach, resting on the paving, the right side of his face on the cold chilling paving...Trying to move to see Fi, who soon dropped beside him, panicking and hyperventilating due to her struggle to maintain her breathing. Having just woken up, to find herself in the middle of the chaos... She couldn't seem to withstand the insane pressure and shock that overtook her entire body - shaken. She fell, facing him. she could barely breathe anymore... The fear and panic was causing her body to shake violently and slowly shut down...

Her eyes locked with Michael's... His hand grasping a hold of her face. he slowly parted his lips, gasping..

"Fi.."

Giving her a shattered and sore look as he let her name slip from his lips, Michael couldn't withstand the agony anymore, warm dark crimson liquid exited and drenched the floor beneath him. Collapsing, Michael closed his eyes... As he fell unconscious - Fiona's fear and panic rose deeply, causing her to struggle, collapsing as her body shut down from the trauma...

_**Authors Note:**_

_Thank you everyone for the amazing reviews and appreciation. The push to keep going. thank you all so much! I hope this was worth the wait! let me know. Thank you! Sorry for rustiness, very tired!_


	13. Chapter 13  Grace Descending

Chapter 13 - Grace Descending.

"Thank you so much, Michael"

The woman, in her mid thirties smiled and stepped up a step, closer towards Michael as he stopped and turned to her as she thanked him. Michael looked down with a winning smile as she gave him bats of her eyelashes. As she moved up another step, standing inches away from him. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, slowly. Michael went to lean back as the woman went for another kiss before Fiona skipped out from the Loft and startled her. Shooting her body back and away from Michael. She blushed, her cheeks bright red... Beaming of embarrassment as she shyly gave Michael a smile and made her way down the stairs..

".. Fi... you didn't need to humiliate her like that..."

Turning to Fi, Michael stared at her for a moment as she slowly came beside him. Wrapping her arms around his right arm as he stood there watching the now bright red and humiliated woman stepped out and closed the gate..

Sighing deeply, She rests her head on his shoulder and squeezed his arm. Tugging at him to move closer. She let out another sigh and smiled..

"Well, I didn't see you doing anything.."

Giving a rather angry look as she looked up, tilting her head to the right a little. Michael parted his lips and raised his eyebrows.

"You didn't give me a chance! I was moving away. Was going to give her a hand shake... at least my way wasn't so humiliating..."

Fiona smiled at him as she watched him explain himself; she found it adorable. Fi then removed his shades, so she could see his eyes properly. Staring into his eyes as he did with her, Fi stood there admiring him for a second. He wore a pastel green polo T-shirt, a brown leather belt and light denim jeans with his desert brown combat boots. Sighing in awe and desire, she rests her chin on his shoulder and gave him a hard stare..

"you like it when clients hit on you don't you Michael.."  
>Teasing and playing with him, that cheeky grin crossed her lips as she tugged at his arm. Seeing the sudden shocked look in his face, he only ended up smiling as he knew exactly where she was headed..<p>

"No, Fi.. _you_ do"

Michael turned to her and shot her a cheeky smile in return - He was right, she hated it and loved it at the same time. She was always devious and mischievous when it came to woman who flirted with him. She loved to play and toy with him, making them feel embarrassed for doing so... On the other hand, she hated it. She looked away for a second and rested her head on his shoulder. Sighing deeply..

".. Only I can kiss you... and do the things they're probably dreaming about"

Her arms soon snaking around his waist, holding him tightly. Michael smiled down at her as she closed her eyes, resting and feeling that extreme sense of safety and trust as she held him to tightly..

"Is that an invitation, Fi..."

Michael raised an eyebrow as he looked down and asked; Fi looked up at him with a lovingly smile, her eyes glimmered as the sun shined brightly and directly over them. She smirked and tugged at his shirt, pulling him softly back into the Loft..

"I thought you'd never ask, Michael!"

...

Her fingertips tracing and stroking his bare chest, trailing down to his abdomen. Her eyes narrowing on the raw scars where Eli had wounded him. Placing her thumb and index over it, she stroked it gently as Michael lay sleeping. Her eyes pinning every scar and faded bruise as they wandered across his bare chest. leaning over him, she soon lay on top of him, embracing him tightly...Her head rested on his left pec, listening to his heart beat...It was so soothing, the rhythm of his breathing soothing her just as much. His warm flesh, his attractive aroma...

She soon fell asleep instantly as her eyes became heavy, feeling so safe and happy. Fiona drifted off into sleep...

Her eyes fluttering as he slowly awoke, Michael opened his eyes his arms soon wrapping around Fi, covering her back with his palms, tracing her back softly with his fingertips. Michael noticed the dire peaceful look on Fi's face as he softly shifted to take a close look at her sleeping, a soft smile painted his face as he watched her. His right hand soon cupped her face, removing small strands of her beautiful silky hair from her face, He smiled at her before the Loft door is banged on. Michael flinched immediately, grabbing his pistol beneath his pillow, aiming it at the door. His left arm still tightly holding onto Fi, she was clearly completely out of it this time..

"Mike! it's me..."

Letting out a long sigh of relief - It was just Sam.. thankfully the door was locked, Michael withdrew his weapon and moved from his position. Carefully wrapping Fi with the sheets of the bed. He jumped over and quickly placed his jeans on over his boxers and made his way to the door. Swinging it open, Michael gave Sam a very grumpy look. Sam smiled at him and instantly stepped in..

"Oh, now I see why it was locked... was getting worried there for a second, Mike"

Sam loudly stated as his eyes sat on Fiona as she was wrapped in the bed sheets, asleep on Michael's side of the bed..Sam turned to Michael as he grabbed his polo t-shirt and shoved it on. His eye brows raised as Sam watched him..

"you alright Sam?"

Michael instantly asked as Sam become rather quiet within a few seconds of speaking. Usually, he'd just keep going and going about something or someone..

"Yeah, Mike. I'm fine!"

Sam replied with a large grin as he swung the refrigerator open, instantly picking up a beer and placing it on the kitchen bench. As he started to take sips, Fiona shifted a little before waking up. Michael moved quickly and sat beside her as she woke up. Grabbing one of his folded shirts for her to shove on, even though Sam had already seen more than enough in the years they had worked together. Even though - they were close. She still felt timid at times, especially now with the scars that surfaced her chest...

"Hey, Fi!"

Sam raised his bottle and gave her a very cheerful greeting. His cute and large grin made her smile slightly before Michael moved and blocked Sam's view instantly as she placed Michael's shirt on...

"What do we owe the pleasure in having you here for, Sam?"

Her voice rather stern as she stood up, the shirt was massive on her. Almost down to her knees, she wrapped her arms across her chest and slowly made her way towards her drawers for her clothes. Digging through the many outfits and accessories. She kept her mind set on what she was to be wearing.

"Do I need a reason now?"

Sam raised an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly to the left, baffled by Fiona's response. He exhaled deeply and shook his head as his eyes darted to Michael as he tied up his shoe laces on his boots - Looking up, Michael his head at Sam - Warning him to just lay off her somewhat rude approach. Michael then started for the kitchen bench before a firm knock stops him in his tracks...

As Fi placed her midnight denim skinny jeans on, a sand cream tank top on. She and Sam shoot their head over to watch as Michael grabbed his pistol, dashing over to the door. Michael held his weapon in guard. Slowly opening the door as he received no answer after shouting out asking who it was..

Swinging the Loft's door open, Michael instantly removes the weapon from a young boy's sight as he stood there, petrified. The boy looked to be roughly around ten years old. very pale, black hair and bright green eyes. He wore a white and red stripped t-shirt with jeans and black converse all-stars.

Michael gave the kid a rather confused and mortified look as he stared up at him...His face riddled with tears and bright red cheeks and eyes...

"Are you.. Michael Westen?"

The kid nervously stuttered, his eyes never looking Michael straight in the eyes. Afraid and extremely timid. Rubbing his arm nervously as he let the words slip from his shaking mouth..

"Who's asking?"

Michael took a quick glimpse down the stairs, finding no one else there just this young boy..Leaning back in, Michael grunted softly and was almost lost for words as Sam came behind Michael, curious as to what was going on..

Pushing Michael aside carefully, Sam chimed in instantly; he knew Michael wasn't entirely too great when it came to kids, he was just as nervous and the boy was..

"Why do you need Mikey, Kiddo?"

Sam kneeled down and met the kid's eyes. The boy nervously took glimpses around, checking his surroundings. He stuttered, trying to speak. However; he ended up sobbing...

Sam let the young boy inside. Shutting the door carefully; he asked the kid to sit down on one of the kitchen bench chairs. Being as kind, cheerful as possible as he watched the young boy, he was distraught and terrified. Turning to Michael who placed his weapon behind his back, carefully.

The boy took a slow look around the place, his eyes meeting Fiona's as she came into view from behind Michael..

"What's going on?"

Asking instantly as her eyes watched the young boy. Michael shook his head slightly..

"..I need your help.."

The young boy finally managed to speak; his voice shook with each word that escaped his lips. His eyes fixed on Michael's gaze. Making Michael a little unease and unsettled..

Staying quiet to let the boy speak when he was able to. He would whimper and sob after almost every breath. His hands still holding his arms... wrapping himself up, he looked down for a moment, trying to catch every word possible that would explain his situation - scared of their response, however; he had no other choice right now...His knees were soon up beneath his chin, wrapping his arms around his legs, pulling them in closer to his body. He peaked over his knees to watch Michael carefully..

"Someone keeps hurting my mom - she's been in hospital three times already this week, she can't do anything. They keep hurting her..."

Gaining more strength and confidence, the boy dropped his knees and stared at Michael with a very brittle and sore look. Expecting to see a chance in Michael's facial expression. He searched Michael's face for answers before Sam grunted loudly..

"Have you called the cops?"

Sam asked carefully; Giving him a soft tone. The young boy cringed and shook his head..

"They won't do anything. That's why, Mom asked me to ask Michael. She said a friend of hers asked for your help and you saved their life - she has thirty grand left, you can take it"

As the boy came out with more words, more confident and strength. Michael stepped forwards and cleared his throat..

"It's not about the money..."

Michael started before Fiona instantly jumped in..

"He'll see what he can do.."

As she chimed in, Michael gave her an aggressive look; Fiona did the same as she received such a nasty glare - Pulling him aside instantly..

"You're not going to send the kid back home are you, Michael?"

Gripping onto his arm, with a firm grasp. She growled at him; Her eyes glued to his.. Michael sighed deeply and gave her a rusty stare - Not impressed. Pulling away from her roughly, Michael stepped back towards the boy..

"What's your name?"

Subsiding the irritation Fiona had built inside him; Michael asked the boy sweetly what his name. Shooting a look at Fi, who raised an eyebrow at him in return..

"My name is Adam, my Mom is Debra"

Answering Michael instantly, the boy's eyes glued to Michael's...His stare intense, as he searched and waited for Michael to answer him, give him his words of comfort and assured words that he would help..

"I'll see what I can do.."

Michael replied and nodded slightly. The boy smiled, a ray of hope flashed over his face the moment Michael agreed to help. Jumping down from the chair, he stepped towards Michael and wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging him. Michael raised an eyebrow and turned to Fi with a very annoyed stare..

"Awe!"

Fiona whispered in his direction, giving him an innocent and sweet expression. Sam chuckled to himself before Adam moved from the hug and blushed..

"Thank you so much. Are you able to come by this afternoon? They always come in the afternoon after Five"

Adam asked as he grabbed a small piece of paper from his jean pocket and grasped Michael's hand, shoving the paper in his palm. It was amazing how quick and sudden the boys posture and attitude changed the moment Michael agreed to help, it was as if his memory was wiped of the horror he had witnessed and dealt with... He smiled with glee, the hope burning his eyes as he started for the door..

"Mom will be so happy"

Dashing out the door, they could hear his avid and quick footsteps rush down the steep stairs.. Staring at one another, Sam was the first to clear his throat and raise an eyebrow..

"Well, that was... different"

Taking a long sip from his beer, he polished it off and let out a long sigh; his eyes watching as Michael checked the piece of paper, it was folded almost five times - The address to the young boys home.. His eyes soon darted up to look at Fi, who tilted his her head to the side. Smiling..

"..I knew you'd do it Michael, but why the hesitation?"

Giving him a puzzled look; she could see the hesitation in his eyes as he watched her. Michael shook his head and ignored her as he moved towards the kitchen, gathering a yogurt. He took a seat and ripped off the seal, shoving his spoon into the tub. He took a large spoonful, only to have Fi come up behind him, kissing his neck softly. Her arms soon snaking and trailing up his arms. She then pushed his arms down, keeping him from continuing to eat his yogurt. Michael grunted, dropping his shoulders..

"Fi..."

Michael growled at her...Hissing at her to stop playing and let him finish his yogurt in peace. Turning slightly to face her as she rested her chin on his left shoulder. Raising her eyebrows, she gave him an innocent smile..

"You're not still mad at me are you?"

Stepping back, she removed her hands from him and stepped away. Leaving him be. Michael watched her as she slowly walked towards the balcony. Shooting a look to meet Sam who gave him a very steady look..

"Mike, you alright?"

Sam asked him cautiously, hoping Michael wouldn't bite his head off..

"Yeah, Sam...I'm fine.."

Michael sighed deeply and answered Sam with a convincing smile and tone. However; Sam grumbled and gave Michael a deeper stare before Michael's cell begins to ring. Michael answered it with a very firm "yeah". His eyes drawing up to Sam, locking eyes with him for a second before darting his eyes to Fiona..

"Yeah..."

Michael listened carefully and sighed deeply; hesitation and concentration attacked his face. Sam watched him closely, seeing just how troubled Michael looked; it worried him and brought on that same curiosity he was sure Fiona had at this point..

"I'll do it.."

Michael answered and instantly cancelled the call. His hand over his face for a moment, trying to erase the dread as he knew Sam would start asking questions..

"Mike?"

Sam started, he could see the troubling thoughts and hesitation attacking him, it made Sam extremely nervous..

Michael shot his eyes up to meet Sam, giving him a rather apologetic stare...

"Jason wants to talk to me.."

As the man's name was mentioned; Sam stumbled from shock. Instantly yelling in return..

"What!? and you just agreed didn't you.."

Michael watched Sam realised and let the anger start to crawl through his veins; displeased and disappointed in Michael's choice to meet and become face to face with a man that almost ended his and Fiona's life..

"Sam.."

Michael attempted to explain, however; Sam stepped over and loudly started. Trying to change his mind..

"You can't be serious Mike!... The man is the one who shot Fi!..."

As he yelled, Fiona stepped in from the balcony as she heard Sam starting to scream at Michael. She gave Sam a rather frightened look; her gaze moving to Michael...

"What's going on?"

Fiona asked - insisting she was told what was going on. She could see the anger and hints of concern rush over Sam's face; he was completely disappointed and afraid as he tried to yell and convince Michael not to meet up Jason..

"Mike is going to visit Jason..."

Sam threw his hands up, pointing to Michael and aggressively throwing his fist around - Angry..He didn't want Michael nor Fiona to be hurt again, even if was mentally; he was still unaware as to why Michael was agreeing to Jason's visit...

"What!?"

Fiona joined Sam instantly at the mere mention of his name; Her heart starting to clench as she watched Michael..

"If you'd listen, Sam... He's going to confess to what he did..."

Michael started before Sam instantly jumped in, cutting him off..

"He can do that without you around Mike!"

Still raising his voice, trying to reason with Michael the best he could. There dire urge to smack Michael around a bit was coursing through his veins..

"... He said he won't do it unless I'm there... He'll confess and give the parents and families the closure they've needed since it all happened.."

Michael shouted back this time; angry at Sam sudden misunderstanding and outburst..

Fi stood in silence for a moment as she watched Michael and Sam battle it out verbally..

"Why do you have to be there, Mike!... can you be certain nothing will happen?"

Michael shot Sam a crooked look before instantly replying..

"Sam, there will be a glass wall between us... guards watching, what more do you want?"

Even though; he understood Sam's protective nature towards him, He could see how much it hurt him as he tried to reason with him. He loved that about him, just how loyal and protective he was when it came to him, however; it wasn't about him. Michael was persistent and wanted the families and parents of the many children Jason had murdered to feel safe and have closure for once in their dreadful life...Sam could see where Michael was coming from, the noble and saint that Michael was; putting others before himself, blindsiding himself from what could or may happen...Sam tried his best to listen to Michael - Even though he was right, He would be in a very secured place, if something were to happen. Michael would be safe - still, he hated the idea...

Calming down, Sam gave him a stare..

"I'm going with you.." 

Closing his eyes softly, He knew Sam wanted to protect him... Swallowing the large lump that evolved within the walls of his throat. Michael let out a small sigh..

"Only wants me, Sam.."

Their eyes locked intensely. Sam gave Michael a soft and defeated look; he knew he couldn't change Michael's mind..

"You have no business being there Michael...Let him do it himself..."

Fiona slowly and quiet came beside him, her hand wrapped around his wrist, looking up at him. She was calm, trying to contain the very anger Sam displayed...

Looking down, he turned to her and gave her a soft look..

"Fi, if I don't... the victim's family will never get the closure they all deserve. Do you want me to walk away from that?"

Her eyes locked with his as he replied; she understood entirely. Even with the hint of fear that staggered within her body, she sighed deeply...She wasn't pleased with it at all, like Sam. Yet, she understood just why Michael was so persistent in doing so...He did everything he could to take Jason down, it wasn't over yet...

Seeing the concern and hurt slowly rise in Fiona's eyes. Michael gently placed his hand on her left cheek, stroking her face gently...He could see the sheer pain rush over her, her heart clenching as he looked at her such a genuine face...

"It's been a month...Michael and I still can't rid the dreadful and haunting images of you dying beside me..."

Tears evolving in her delicate green eyes as she looked up at him. Speaking, her throat becoming tight and dry. Bringing up the truth as she hadn't spilled a single word of the event since it happened; hiding her inner feelings, masking the pain that attacked her insides slowly, each day pulling her lower and lower down...

"Fi, I'll be fine... Promise"

...

_**Authors Note:**_

_Thank you all for your loyalty and support throughout the whole fic. I hope it is still as interesting and you're all enjoying it. Thank you all for your kind and inspirational words . They help these chapters come as quickly as possible.  
><em> 


	14. Chapter 14 - Tainted

Chapter 14 - Tainted

"Where's Michael?"

Fiona asked Sam as she carried some grocery bags, filled with vegetables, fruit and of course, yogurt. Noticing Michael was missing from the scene, She darted her eyes across the Loft. Finding Sam lost in his own confusion...

Looking up to see her, Sam sighed deeply, rubbing the back of his neck as his head started to ache..

"He went to see Maddie"

Raising an eyebrow, Fi shrugged a shoulder and gave Sam a rather pleased look. Sitting the bags on top of the kitchen bench, she sighed and started to empty the grocery bags slowly.

"Maybe she'll change his mind.."

As Fiona shared her thoughts; Sam jumped up. A small shine in his eyes as he watched over Fi for a second before bouncing forwards, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek - Sam instantly dashed for the door..

"You're a genius, Fi!"

Startled by his sudden outburst of happiness; Fi just stood there confused before continuing to empty and organise the groceries...

...

"your Mom has no idea you're here does she, Mike?"

Michael raised his eyebrows as Sam snuck his way into the garage, Greeting Michael with a rather stale statement. He took a few steps towards him. His eyes narrowing on what Michael was looking for..

"So far... I'm safe.."

Sam could see just how careful Michael was being, avoiding confrontation with his mother; he knew his Mother would protest just as much as Sam was. Sam could see it as clear as day, he gritted his teeth and gave Michael a long stare.

"Mike, I thought you were visiting her?"

Sam started instantly; Michael gave him a quick glare, seeing the mere anger that shone is Sam's eyes as he watched him. Dropping his shoulders, Michael clenched his jaw and let out a long sigh, slightly shaking his head, turning from Sam's view...

"I was thinking he was here for me too, he's been out here for almost ten minutes... trying to be stealthy"

Hearing that irritated and rough tone come from his mother's voice as she spoke, cocking an eyebrow at him - Madeline flicked her cigarette slightly and grunted, leaning against the enterence to the garage...

Sam and Madeline both watched Michael like a hawk, lusting and filled with thirst... Sam darted his eyes to meet Madeline's... He knew Michael was prepared for Sam to spill the beans of his extremely silly plans to meet Jason, after all that had happened; He was almost too excited to spill, just to watch Madeline smack him around a bit; hit and smack sense into him - since obviously his words were doing nothing...

Michael turned to Sam slightly, raising his eyebrows; Sam knew what that look for, but he didn't bite nor care if he was to harm him, his mother deserved to know what plans he had in mind... and he had to hear just how stupid he was to even consider Jason's offer..

"Mike is meeting up with Jason..."

Silence riddled the garage before Madeline could feel the sickness rise from her stomach, burning it's way up her throat.. She cleared her throat, giving her son a devestated and questionable look, beyond confused and unsettled by Sam's confession. She held her breath for a moment, trying to catch at least one question to ask her son, she was swimming in a pit of endless and countless questions, trying to figure out just why, why Michael was vising someone who had caused so much trauma..

"Ma... If i don't, the families and friends of the children he murdered will never get closure, do you want me to walk away from that just for my benefit?" 

Listening to Michael response, seeing that dreaful sincere look at always seems to wrap and suck herself and Fiona in like a magnet...

"Right, but why do you have to be there, Michael?"

As Madeline inquired about Michael's job to be present to the hearing of his confession; Sam instantly jumped in..

"Exactly, Mike.. you don't have to be there!"

Sam raised his voice, agreeing with Madeline. Stepping towards Michael as he tried to prove a point to Michael, hopeing Madeline would help and agree entirely...

"Sam, i already told you. He won't confess unless i'm there..."

Lowering his tone, Michael grunted to Sam as he slowly turned to face him, giving him an angry stare. His hands tightly in a fist, irritated by Sam's mere determination to win the battle..

"Damnit Mike!"

Sam furiously screams, launching forward tackling Michael instantly throwing his back against the garage wall, pinning him against it. Sam aggressively shouts...

"Why are you so desperate, How do you even know if that's his plan? did you ever think he could be planning something?"

Listening to Sam, letting him release the anger that boiled within; Michael clenched his jaw and watched him for a moment..

"Sam, What makes you think he's capable of doing that whilst locked up? I told you, there will be guards and a glass wall between us, i'll be fine..."

Having watched this, Madeline stayed on the side lines; she could see how much Sam wanted to protect Michael, even if he wasn't clearly in any sort of danger, she could see just how much he wanted to prevent anything from happening, even with the slightest chance, he was still going to beat Michael up, just so he wouldn't dance with the devil...

"Mike..."  
>Sam stopped in his tracks, swallowing that horrible fearful feeling that resides within the walls of his throat, trying his best to trust Michael's judement, even when he could feel that sick feeling that rushed through him; it was the worst feeling as he had no idea what to feel anymore, he was almost numb... Letting go of Michael, pushing himself away from him; letting him free. Sam looked Michael in the eyes again...<p>

Sam knew Michael was completely aware of his motives behind his actions; he knew Sam was only letting his protective instincts shine. He wasn't prepared to lose Michael, nor have to deal with Fiona, Madeline and Jesse's chaos had anything would happen. In Sam's mind; Jason was a sadistic lunatic that No one should have to ever face again, regardless of the words that came from his mouth, words that have sucked Michael right to him. It made him cringe...

"Michael, are you sure it's the right thing to do?"

Madeline softly asked Michael, seeing the pain that rushed through Sam made her twitch slightly, she didn't like it at all. She could see just how much it was hurting Sam, even though there was a very slim chance anything would actually happen to Michael, she could feel the very same fear that was driving Sam mad at this point.

"Wouldn't you want closure if it ever happened to me or Nate, Ma?"

Striking a nerve instantly as Michael replied to Madeline carefully...Madeline was speechless; she didn't even want to think about it, ever. Clearing her throat, she couldn't respond. Looking away from Michael, she turned her back and walked out of the garage...

"She understands where you're coming from Mikey... but she doesn't like it...Neither do i, brother"  
>Giving Michael a sore look, Michael looked at him for a moment before nodding; brushing pass Sam slowly, patting him on the shoulder; Showing that he knew wxactly where they were both coming from. Michael left Sam alone in the garage, leaving to meet up with Jason...<p>

_**Author's Note:**_

_I am back! - Hence why it may be a little rusty. Hope you're all well and i hope you all enjoy and are pleased to read more. Let me know if you're happy to read more. This fic will be ending soon, so stay tuned. Thank you all in advance for the love and reviews._


	15. Chapter 15 - Rough Around The Edges

Chapter 15 - Rough Around The Edges

"Michael, I know I can't talk you out of it. I know Sam has tried, he's terrified... have you seen the look on his face?"

Fiona rests her cheek against his back, her arms snaked his body. Embracing him tightly, listening to his breathing as he stared out from the balcony. In a daze, lost within his own thoughts. Michael just looked out and enjoyed the silence and Fiona's warmth against him...His hand slowly grasping hers for a moment.

"Fi, Sam is overreacting.. he'll get over it..I'm surprised it's not you slamming me into a wall and demanding I call it off..."

As he mentioned the abuse, Fiona couldn't help but paint a smile on her face; immediately thinking of mischievous thoughts. She cleared her thoughts and sighed deeply..

"I can't have all the fun... I know why you're doing it, and I can see why you want to; just be careful and come home"

As she rests her chin on his back, holding him tighter. Nuzzling her nose against his back, Michael pulled his hand from hers and slowly spun around, facing her. Looking up at him, her eyes met his; smiling as she watched his emotionless face turn into a beautiful and loving smile...

"I'll be back before you know it, Fi"

As her arms wrapped around his waist, Michael leaned in and shared a sweet and passionate kiss with Fiona as the sun escaped the clouds, shining brightly over them. It was a matter of moments before Michael's cell started to ring; Time to go...

...

The loud buzzing echoed through the main hall as the gates opened; followed by two guards as they tailed Michael exclusively. Leaving his cell, wallet, shades and keys behind, Michael was then looked over intensely. Having to open his mouth, and show he had nothing on him. His pockets emptied completely. Even going to the extreme measures of having him to take his boots off and check the souls etc. Should have just asked him to strip down while they were at it. It was clear he had nothing on him; he was wearing the simple storm grey shirt with his sleeves rolled up, an ordinary leather belt, in which he had to leave behind...Light shaded standard jeans and his black military boots.

searched and checked; Michael was then lead into a large narrow room. Two guards followed and guided him through. It was a small meeting room, the size of a standard large family room. Steel tables and chairs nailed to the concrete flooring. Set in two rows, each row had three sets. The room was empty, secluded and away from the other facilities within the building. Having watched and detailed the prison inside and out beforehand, Michael knew where he was and where to go if anything went sideways. As he was seated to the back table, the furthest from the door. It was placed to the left of the room, in its own little corner.

Taking a seat, his eyes sat on the empty seat before him. Soon he took a good look around before the door opened, Jason walked in. His wrists chained, as well as his ankles. His eyes narrowed on Michael intensely, it didn't take long before he painted a smile on his face, a very ailing smile. Having two extra guards escort him to his seat, placed down before Michael. Licking his lips, he grinded his teeth together and sat there for a moment, observing Michael closely. Clearing his throat, pinning his eyes to stare down Michael.

Michael took a good look at the two guards standing behind Jason before getting the deal over and done with. licking his lips, Michael took out the recorder he had assigned to him by Jason's lawyer. Placing it down on the table, he shot a look up at Jason...

"Do as you said and I'll be gone.."

As Michael roughly stated, raising his eyebrows up at Jason who just sat there in silence plastered with a nauseating smile on his face. ..

"Who said I wanted you gone?"

Giving Michael a puzzled scrunched up expression as he leaned in and smacked his lips loudly. He smiled exclusively and parted his lips..

"How about you do as you were told?"

Michael cocked an eyebrow at Jason's movement and shaky statement before leaning back and awaiting for the bastard to do as he promised to do.

Jason did the same, leaning back. Not once had his eyes left Michael's face...

"Or what?..."

Jason tested and teased Michael, who just sat there with an emotionless gaze upon him. Sighing deeply, Michael licked his lips and hit record on the device..He wasn't going to take on any of this man's bullshit...

"I see you're fully healed"

Jason softly and slowly stated as he watched Michael.

Michael swallowed hard and clenched his jaw, Somehow he was aware of what had happened over a month ago...Gathering Intel of sorts, Michael felt that tickle of fright surge through him as he shot a quick look at the two guards standing behind Jason; moving from his seat, Michael started towards the door...

"Hey! where are you going, I hadn't started yet!"

Jason shouted out at Michael as he made his way towards the door, turning to meet his eyes. Michael looked over his shoulder..

"you're not going to give me what I want, so I'll walk away"

Michael aggressively stated before turning his back to Jason, making his way closer towards the door. Hearing a slight shuffle, Jason launches up from his seat. Charging for Michael instantly...

As he reached him, Michael stopped in his tracks. Facing Jason, not even a single blink... Jason's nose was almost touching his as he scream, spat and yelled furiously at Michael, pushing and shoving him as much as he could..

"How dare you! you're the reason I'm in here, you bastard. you deserved every single inch of pain my boys did to you!"

Seeing the anger and hurt that resided within him with the extreme high level of volume in his voice, his ears shook from the sudden heighten of noise, Michael just gave Jason a soft smile. He could see how messed up the man had been in here, he noticed the moment his eyes sat upon him; he tried his best to shield himself from the anger that surged through his body, his hands trembled.

"settle down"

The two guards grabbed a tight hold of Jason, pulling him from Michael reach. Slamming him back down. Having seen the guards response, his tactic worked; Michael had seen them react and do their job. As Michael watched Jason, he took a seat again and tried to get the sick bastard to do as he said..

"you might hate me, want me dead... there's nothing you can do about that, so how about you do something good in your life and confess, you might actually shed some light on your life for once"

As Michael spoke, Jason was soon chuckling back at him...

"you think I can't do anything?"

He questioned and played with Michael instantly..

"you never did the dirty work, Jason. You had your buddies to do it.."  
>Michael played back, recording as they spoke. Jason was unaware of the device recording each and every word...<p>

"you're saying I never did the dirty work?...did you even look at the file, Michael? There's clear evidence that I did the very most of the dirty work...People would probably kill me if they were to know exactly what I did, glad it's sealed away from anyone's eyes"

Each word that escaped his lips filled with nothing but a gloating tone; no regrets or remorse for the struggle, pain and trauma he had caused to the children and families involved. Not only did this irk Michael instantly, he was even more determined to get the bastard to speak...

"so, before you say that I don't do any dirty work. How about you re-think exactly what I'm capable of? you have no idea how much I'd hurt you right now..."

Still smiling as he played with Michael, he loved speaking with him for some reason; he enjoyed playing and trying to get any sort of reaction from him, it was almost like he was craving it...

"you're a tad restricted to what you can do right now, Jason... wouldn't you think so?"

Michael spat at him; He was starting to really get irritated of his dream that he could actually do what he wanted, the man was delusional...

"Restricted?... Humph, I guess so...I don't have any weapons to shred you apart with, do I"

As he threatened and taunted Michael, one of the guards smacked Jason across the head; warning him to stop..

"Stop it..Do what you're here for"  
>The tall guard grunted as he back handed Jason across the head, Michael heard the smack..<p>

Not even a single flinch, Jason looked down at the recording device and smiled. Leaning down, he placed his lips close to the device...

"I killed and I destroyed each and every one of them, fifty three to be exact... and I enjoyed every single second of it... satisfied?"

His eyes darting up to meet Michael's. The smile wider than ever. Michael swallowed the urge to slam his head into the table, repeatedly. Exhaling deeply, Michael grabbed the device and stood up slowly. Face to face with Jason again as he too, stood up. Michael could still see the burning revenge within his eyes, the man was filled with nothing but anger and vengeance towards him...

"I'll wipe that smile off your face, Westen"

Michael smiled in reply to his threat, turning from him. Starting for the door, two other guards stepped in. Announcing to the guards present that their shift is over, as they left the other guards blocked the door, leaving Michael having to wait for the other two guards to leave before he could step out. As he started again for the door, Jason shouted out to Michael..

"This is for murdering my boys!"

Turning as the words sent chills down his entire body, the door is then slammed shut. Spinning around to have one of the guards aim at Michael's head with his steel baton, dodging quickly, Michael manages to throw a quick but weak punch to the guards stomach, doubling back Michael was able to bring his leg up, kicking forwards and throwing the guard off his feet. With that; the second guard launched in instantly, throwing punches only to have Michael bring his arms up, protecting his head, as he moved towards the guard causing him to lose his footing as he expected Michael to move backwards; clearly these men had no defence classes...

As he tried to clout Michael, missing and being blocked endlessly. The guard grunted loudly and retrieved his steel baton, as he did.. Michael smacked him in the jaw and struck his throat, leaving him down on the floor gasping and coughing violently...

His eyes shot up to meet Jason, who was cuff less and with an 8mm weapon, stepping forwards. He pressed the muzzle of the weapon against Michael's throat...

"told you I'd wipe that smile off your face"

As Jason stated, one of the guards gathered himself together after feeling Michael Westen's wrath.. Grunted loudly, he stepped up and staggered for a moment, grasping at his stomach. Wincing he stepped forwards and clouted Michael in the face, hitting his cheek causing his skin to split... Michael just stared at the moron, who turned to help his partner out. Helping him up, as he coughed and spat. Trying his best to regain his stable breathing. He shot a sharp look at Michael before smacking him in the throat, As Michael felt the sudden and fierce force strike his throat, slightly jolting back, coughing; he grit his teeth and held in the sheer agony that struck his throat...

"Pay backs a bitch"

As he quoted, Jason cracked Michael over the head with the butt of his gun, hitting him at the back of his head, splitting the skin and scarring his skull. Michael dropped down to one knee and gasped slightly, parting his lips. Michael rolled his tongue over his bottom teeth and looked up to see the three of them in his view, biting his bottom lip, Michael grunted softly as he tried to deal with the agonising pain Jason had inflicted, the tickle of the blood that trailed down the back of his head irritated him; it slowly trailed down his neck, giving him a slight itch...As he gasped again, Jason kneeled down before him, the weapon in plain sight. He teased him with it with a wide Cheshire cat smile; again he placed the muzzle against Michael's neck, pulling it up slightly as he grabbed the back of Michael's head, gripping tightly to his hair, pulling it. He pulled tighter and pulled his head back, causing the muzzle to move up and press against his digastric.

"You're going to wish, Ian and Dan killed you the moment I start"

...

_**Author's Note:**_

_Not sure if anyone is still enjoying and reading this, however; I do hope so, because I am enjoying writing again, studying for it and being back into the groove. I am putting time into it, and I do love it. Hope you all enjoy it too, please let me know._


	16. Chapter 16 - Inflicted

Chapter 16 - Inflicted

Eye lids sealed shut, feeling the burning sensation attack his left side. Gritting his teeth as he finally come through, snapping his eyes open to find himself laying on his side, staring at a blank grey and rusty wall. As his eyes focused, Michael grunted slightly as he attempted to move. His eyes shooting down to take a look at his side, only to be blinded by the bright orange shirt and pants; he was wearing inmate clothing. It wasn't long before he noticed he was within the small walls of a prison cell. Unaware of how long he was out for, Michael slowly made his way off the unstable, ratty bed and took a detailed look in the cell, finding anything he could use for his benefit...

Finding nothing, the cell was completely empty and spotless. Michael began to think about the matter at hand; What Jason had planned for him and how exactly he was going to deal with it. Having nothing or no one to at least assist him, he was completely alone and shut out from the world. Sam and Fi were unaware of his situation and his whereabouts... Surely if it had been any longer than an hour, they'd come looking... Although; Michael was unsure of how many guards were listed on Jason's payroll... The man had done his homework, Not only was he safe... he had Michael trapped...

As Michael ran his mind over everything, his eyes caught a glimpse of himself in a small mirror nailed to the wall, opposite his bed. His eyes narrowed the large gash just below his hair line on the left side of his forehead. The blood had trailed down to the top of his eyebrow, staining his skin... Michael gritted his teeth and sighed deeply, he was wondering where the headache came from...

As he contemplated everything, Still unsure on how exactly he got there and how they managed to pull it all off; it just showed just how careful and sort out Jason's plan was, had he been planning for months?... He only had a month inside the prison, either he thought about it every second he was there or he had outside help again, either way.. Michael's mind was spinning at this point. As he was lost in his own hurricane of possibilities and strategies... A loud buzz is heard, followed by the shouting of a guard, who instructed each and every inmate to stand at their gate and await for further instructions; It wasn't long before the loud and angry men spat, yelled and banged as loud as they could. Cussing and growling at the guards who came into their view. Michael slowly stepped towards the gate, take small glimpse outside of the cell. He was the last cell of the line. No Cells were across from him, just a hall way leading out.

Seeing the guards stand before the gates, watching the inmates fill their ears with insults. Michael took a more detailed look at the one man, wearing a black suit walk down the hall way, glaring at each and every one of them. Stopping for a moment, his eyes double over Michael; his face becoming rather baffled by his presence...

"What the - "

He started before looking over his shoulder and demanding a guard open the cells; as he did so, each inmate stepped out, standing before their cells. Their eyes focused on the man in the suit - The Warden...

"Who the hell are you? Why wasn't i informed of your arrival? What is your name?"

Throwing the questions right into Michael's face, Michael stared at him with a blank stare before softly parting his lips, hesitation struck him at first..

"Westen..."

As Michael answered his last question; the Warden instantly choked up and stepped back, clearing his throat. He took a quick look down at the row of orange men and shot a look back at Michael, grabbing his arm, The Warden roughly pulled Michael closer towards him and pushed him back into his cell. Stepping on Michael's feet as he pulled Michael from plain sight. The Warden took off his glasses and rubbed his cheeks and mouth, baffled..

"Sorry, i had to treat you like i do the rest. You're Michael Westen, correct?"

The Warden carefully apologized and whispered to Michael, his hand rested on Michael's shoulder; lightly squeezing it as his eyes narrowed Michael's gash..

"correct..."

Michael let out before the Warden instantly replied,

" you're the one who landed Jason Prickett's sorry ass where he belongs - Knew your name straight away...are you under cover?"

Michael's intentions of the Warden having any knowledge of his status and name were correct; He knew exactly who Michael was, a door was opened for Michael's escape..

"No, Jason has guard's on his payroll - take note that i said guards, i don't know how many... I need you to help me get out of here, i need you to get Sam Axe here for me, i need to speak with him; remember to steer clear of the guards, he could have the whole lot on his payroll... if you're suspicious in any way, I'm dead..."

Dead stern with the Warden, Michael carefully directed the Warden as best and short as he could, he knew that every second he spent with the Warden would spark Jason's interest and curiosity involving him. The Warden nodded slowly and knew exactly what Michael was asking of him; taking a step back. He placed his glasses back on and stared at Michael for a moment..

Michael nodded back slowly and showed the Warden his arm, insisting he did what he needed to sell why he was having a private conversation with him; Grasping his upper arm, the Warden restlessly pulled and tugged at Michael throwing him back out into the hall..

The Warden straightened his suit and took a stern look at the rest of the inmates with an intimidating glare..

"you all know the drill, get the hell out of my sight"  
>The Warden yelled at them, making them squirm and follow the guard's through the door, leading them into the cafeteria...<p>

"Stay Safe, i'll let you know when Sam Axe is here"

...

Having heard nothing about Michael; Sam sat impatiently before a glass window, a phone beside him. Nervous and on edge. Sam sighed deeply and looked back to find he was sat alone within the small booth. Unknown to who he was to see or why; the orders were to be here by the prison's Warden, without any details which made Sam start to bit his lower lip anxiously...

At first, Sam assumed it'd be Jason but he began to wonder why; Since Michael hadn't spoken to him in roughly three hours. He had no clue what to expect, he could feel his gut becoming queasy the more he thought about it. It wasn't long before he became impatient and weary at the whole scenario and situation, looking around the small booth. Resting his elbow on the steel platform, playing with the receiver of the phone. His eyes soon jolt up as an orange figure sit down before him. His eyes draw up to meet their face, dread and anger rush through him instantly, turning his stomach as his eyes narrowed on the gash on Michael's forehead; his face was filled with antagonism, he didn't want to be right about Jason's intentions...

"Awe Mike..."

Sam managed to let escape his lips - dropping his shoulders and gasping, wincing as he took a good look at his best friend before him. Who gave him a soft smile.. Michael could see just how hurt and angry Sam was..

"I'm sorry, Sam..."

Michael softly apologized to Sam instantly. Sam shook his head and tried to clear his mind for a moment, searching for the right words. He couldn't really wrap his mind around on exactly how Jason was able to pull off such a stint.

"Mike... tell me what happened and let me get you out of here"

Sam was persistent now, eager to help Michael and kick his ass later; Sam leaned in and watched Michael; hoping he had a plan in mind already...

"Jason has guard's on his payroll Sam, lots of them... hence why, there's none here. I got in contact with the Warden, he was able to contact you..."

Michael carefully explained, he was still tense at the idea of being unknown to exactly who was on Jason's payroll and or loyalty list for that matter.

"So, anything too suspicious and he'd be onto you, right?... Please tell me you have a plan, Mike?"

Sam mumbled as he let his mind wander over the thousand of questions that rushed through his head; hamming its way, one after the other. Unable to keep track as it raced and raced trying to find a solution to the problem at hand.

Michael sat there observing Sam's facial expressions for a moment before clearing his throat and rolling his tongue for a second, hesitating and trying to think of other options beside the one he had in mind...

"you're not going to like it, Sam..."

As Michael roughly stated, Sam dropped his shoulders and winced. Rolling his head in irritation; he leaned back in his seat for a second as he sighed deeply. Gathering himself together, Sam leaned forwards and held his breath...

"in two hours, I need you and Fi to meet me in the ... Infirmary"

As Michael explained, Sam tilted his head to the side slightly and grit his teeth, wishing he could punch him in the face, he sighed deeply and nodded in agreement...

"just don't get yourself killed Mike, I don't want to have to deal with Fi..."

His eyes down on the steel platform, avoiding eye contact with Michael..As he looked away from Michael, The Warden stepped in and warned Michael of the incoming guards. Edging Michael to hurry and end the conversation, having heard it all and indicating to Sam he would do what he could to help him and Fi to the Infirmary.

"I'll see you soon, Sam"

Michael lightly said as he stood up to leave, Sam sat there for a second before jumping up..

"Mike.. be careful will you?"

Trying his best to shield the burst of emotions that were flooding him, Sam gave Michael a strict look; covering the fear that riddled within...

Michael replied with a soft smile; the smile that let Sam know, he'd be ok and he'll see him soon. Setting Sam at ease and soothing his internal wounds, Sam swallowed the large lump of dread that attacked his throat and watched Michael exit his line of sight...

...

_**Author's Note:**_

_Sorry for rustiness and delay guys, got stuck with a few things to do etc. Hope you all enjoy and are still pleased with what is happening etc. Please let me know! your words are what keep me going. thank you very very much in advance._


End file.
